Missing
by Xaja Silversheen
Summary: While on a mission, Obi-Wan and a fellow Padawan are abducted and vanish without a trace. Will Qui-Gon be able to find them before it's too late? Can be considered the sequel to "Inner Death", although prior knowledge is not necessary. ***NOW COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: *dances around* Yes, it's mine, my very own One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Wohoo! *Darth Maul Force-shoves me and steals the Ring* What? The Sith has stolen my Ring! Noooo!**

**All right, it ain't mine. It's Lucas's. Darn though! Just wait til I get my Ring back... mwahahaha!**

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**********

_In hyperspace enroute to Ylesia..._

"How much longer until we reach Ylesia, Master?"

"Another hour or so, Obi-Wan. Be patient. I know it's a long journey from Coruscant, but we're almost there."

"Yes, Master." 14-year old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi stretched his legs out in front of him, stiff from a lack of motion in the small spacecraft that was taking himself and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn to Ylesia. Accompanying them were Jedi Master Cin Drallig as well as his own Padawan, Zara Taerich. The teams were good friends already, one of the reasons why the Council had picked them specifically for this mission.

Across from Obi-Wan, Zara awoke out of her meditation trance, shaking out her vibrant red hair. "Only another hour? That's good to hear. I can feel clausterphobia settling in."

Qui-Gon grinned at the girl. "So says the only person on this team short enough to stand straight in the cockpit without giving herself a concussion!"

Zara made a face. "It's not 'short', Master Jinn. It's 'petite'. There's a difference!"

"Yes, Padawan Taerich, of course." Qui-Gon stood up stiffly, stretching his arms. "Speaking of the cockpit, why don't you go see how your Master is coping out there?"

"Yes, Master Jinn." Zara unfolded herself from the seat she had been resting in, moving to the small door leading to the cockpit where Master Cin was seated in the pilot's chair, fighting with the ship's tempermental navigation system.

Qui-Gon finished rolling his neck in a circle before turning to Obi-Wan. "How are you feeling, Padawan?" His eyes radiated concern for the teen's well-being.

"I'm fine, Master." Unconsciously, Obi-Wan started rubbing the healed scars on his wrists. Only a year ago, he had been found in one of the Temple's many secluded gardens with slit wrists, after attempting suicide. Zara had been the one to find him, and had alerted her Master, who told Qui-Gon. Since that time Obi-Wan had grown much closer to his Master, although Qui-Gon still worried over the slightest sign of depression coming from the teen.

The Master's eyes caught the slight motions of Obi-Wan's hands. He sent a small tendril of the Force through the strong bond to his Padawan's mind, reassuring himself of the boy's well-being. Immediatley he was rewarded by a wave of contentment and peace flowing along the bond towards him, accompanied by a physical smile from Obi-Wan. "Don't worry, Master, I've never felt better. I'll tell you if that changes."

"I hope you will." Qui-Gon returned the smile, reaching out and squeezing Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I do not _ever_ want to see you in the Healer's ward again, for any reason." His thumb gently carressed the boy's cheek before pulling away.

Obi-Wan stood, giving his Master a hug. "I'll try to avoid the Healers, just for you." That earned a chuckle from Qui-Gon as the Master wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him close for a few moments.

"For me, Padawan? I feel so special." The older Jedi's dry comment made his apprentice laugh.

They would have stayed still for a moment longer, but the ship's sudden drop out of hyerspace jerked them both down to the floor. "For Force's sake, Cin," yelled Qui-Gon, "a little warning wouldn't have hurt!"

"Sorry!" hollered the younger Master from the open door to the cockpit. "I just got a call from the authorities telling us to drop out of hyperspace now."

Qui-Gon pushed himself to his feet. "Now? We're still three quarters of an hour away, in hyperspeed!"

"I know, but who am I to argue with the powers that be?"

"This is coming from the man who called Master Yoda a troll to his face?"

"That was different! I was his Padawan then! And I wasn't at risk of being blown into oblivion by regional security!"

Qui-Gon paused only for a moment to help Obi-Wan to his feet before going to the cockpit. "What possible reason could the Ylesian authorities have for ordering us to slow down this far away? Did they give you a reason?"

Cin shook his head, his long brown hair moving with the motion. "No, they just told me to drop out of hyperspace or, ahem, 'face the consequences.'"

Zara spoke up from where she was still sprawled across the floor. "I did read before coming that they're doing checks on all entering or exiting spacecraft, looking for something."

"Even on Jedi craft?" Obi-Wan extended a hand to Zara, which she took.

"Evidently." A blinking red light on the com link console caught Master Cin's attention before he could ponder anymore on the subject. He looked at the code before accepting the transmission. "Jedi Craft X5720L."

"This is Ylesian Space Security, Jedi. Please bring your ship up to the docking port ahead of you and to your left, bay D36. Have all personal belongings, droids, weapons or other substances ready for inspection."

"Copy, Security. Ship arriving at port in an estimated four minutes."

"Roger, Jedi. Ensure that your craft has been turned off upon entering the port."

"Copy. Jedi Craft X5720L out." Cin began to guide the small spacecraft to the designated docking bay. "I think your theory is correct, my young Padawan."

Zara nodded, watching the space station slowly approach.

Obi-Wan looked uneasily at his Master. He felt distinctly uncomfortable with this situation. "I have a bad feeling about this, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "So have I, Padawan. The Force is disturbed here. I sense the Dark Side."

"That makes three of us," muttered Zara, still watching through the viewing screen.

"Four," piped up Cin. "But I don't think there's anything we can do. I'm already being pulled into the docking bay by the tractor beam."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Trust that the Force is with us. Keep your wits about you."

The com crackled to life again. "Jedi Craft X5720L, come is Ylesian Space Security."

Cin turned to the console. "Copy, Security. This is Jedi Craft X5720L."

"Please turn off your spacecraft now and make your way to the entrance of your craft. The tractor beam will pull you the rest of the way."

"Copy, Security. Engines disengaged... now." Cin turned off the ship's engines as he spoke. The only machine left on was the oxygen supply.

"Be ready to disembark in two minutes with your pocessions, Jedi. Security out." The com died.

.

"Hmm." Qui-Gon turned and floated his way back to the main cabin, no longer under the influence of gravity. "I wonder what it is they're looking for."

"The reading I did didn't give any explaination." Zara gripped the doorframe as she flew back to collect her pack, Obi-Wan behind her. "Did the Council not give you any explaination?"

"No," answered Cin as he followed the Padawans out of the cockpit. "Master Yoda only said that Ylesia had requested Jedi aid, nothing more. He was worried about some rumours he'd heard, though, so he decided two teams would not be amiss."

"Rumours?" Obi-Wan looked back at the tall Master. "Did he say what the rumours were?"

"No. He didn't even give a hint." Cin caught hold of his floating pack. "I think we're about to find out what those rumours concern, though."

The station's gravity had kicked in by the time the Jedi made their way to the exit of the spacecraft, sending all four abruptly to the floor. They were back on their feet within a moment, though, just before the door opened.

A burly security officer stepped to the end of the ramp, squinting up into the dim interior of the ship. "Welcome, Jedi. Please, step away from your craft as it undergoes inspection. Who is the pilot?"

Cin stepped forward. "I am."

The officer handed him a clipboard. "I need you to sign this waiver acknowledging that we have your expressed permission to inspect your ship before it enters Ylesian space, Master Jedi."

"Certainly." Master Cin took the clipboard, scanning the document for any hidden surprises. Not finding any, he quickly signed his name at the bottom of the sheet and handed the clipboard back to the officer.

The man scanned the document briefly before tucking it away in his jacket and sending a group of security officers into the ship for the inspection. He then turned back to the Jedi. "What is your purpose on Ylesia, Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon spoke up. "The Senate received a call for aid from your planet's leaders and sent us to help. However, we have not been told what the situation is. Do you know of any issues on the planet?"

The officer shook his head. "No, Master Jedi, I am not aware of any problems."

Qui-Gon nodded, relaxing for a moment before he inquired, "The last time I came to Ylesia, we were not subjected to a ship search. When was this policy brought in?"

The officer paused. "It's been the policy for years now. I'm not gonna argue with the government for telling us to do this, not even for Jedi. If you'll excuse me, Master Jedi." With that, he briskly marched into the ship, presumably to supervise the inspection.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Were the security guards this rude when you were last here, Master?"

"Hush, Padawan," Qui-Gon gently reprimanded. "that was rude as well. They're just doing their job. However, I sense something amiss here."

Cin nodded, a frown on his face. "I'm beginning to wonder if signing that waiver was such a good idea."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "What's done is done, Cin. We'll just have to see what will happen next. If you didn't sense anything wrong with signing the form, it's probably fine."

Cin slowly nodded, not convinced. All four Jedi turned upon hearing the sounds of more security officers enter the docking bay. Two muscular men, obviously drunk, laughed racously as they looked at the Jedi, leering suggestively at Zara. The red-head leaned against her Master, who put a protective arm around her shoulders, glaring warningly at the officers.

"Master Jedi!" The first officer appeared at the top of the ramp, glaring at the ambassadors beneath him. Behind him, the officers sent to investigate the ship massed together, forming a very intimidating group.

Qui-Gon raised his hands slightly. "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

The indignant man strode up to Qui-Gon. "Master Jedi, are you aware that you are carrying restricted substances onboard your ship?"

"Restricted substances?" Qui-Gon was surprised by this accusation.

"Yes, Jedi, as in illegal drugs. We will need to search your baggage to determine who the smuggler is." The officer glared suspiciously at Obi-Wan and Zara, the only teenagers in the space station.

Qui-Gon slowly set his pack down in front of the officer and stepped back. "Search as much as you like, officer. You will find us innocent of all charges."

"We'll see about that," muttered the officer as one of his men grabbed Qui-Gon's pack, rooting through the Jedi's few belongings. Three other officers took the remaining Jedi's packs to be searched, while the remainder of the group leveled blasters at the accused.

Several minutes passed in silence. Qui-Gon's pack was thrown to the side, cleared of evidence, as was Cin's. However, the man searching Obi-Wan's pack suddenly crowed, "Aha!", pulling out a handful of dried leaves of some plant. The officer with Zara's pack also emerged triumphant with similar evidence, a cruel smirk on his face.

Qui-Gon noted, to his worry, that the officers who had entered the bay after the Jedi had landed were rapidly closing in on the four, creating a near-impenetrable ring. He turned to the chief officer, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "I swear, I do not know the reason behind this plant found in our apprentices' packs, but we can vouch that they would never participate in such illegal activities like this."

"Tell it to the authorities." The officer then gestured to his men. A trio of hulking brutes grabbed Obi-Wan and Zara, dragging them away from their Masters. Zara cried out as her arm was roughly twisted behind her back.

"Release them to our custody, officer." Cin spoke fast, trying to keep the Padawans with the older Jedi. "We will take them back to Coruscant and deal with them as we see fit. There must be some mistake here!"

"No can do, Jedi. We will deal with them according to Ylesian law. I recommend that if you want them to ever be released, you do not hinder their arrests." The officer turned to the men holding the teenagers. "Take them. You know what to do."

"Yes, Captain." One of the brutes smiled evilly as he and one of his buddies started dragging Obi-Wan down the corridor away from the docking bay, the boy struggling as he went. The third lifted Zara under his arm and marched off after the first two.

"Stop!" Qui-Gon's voice rang with authority, but both teens could identify the fear rolling off of his Force presence in enourmous waves. "You cannot do this. The Jedi will not stand for it!"

The captain turned to face the Master, cruelty written into his every feature. "They won't, eh? Well, I think they will."

"What makes you think that?" challenged Cin, gripping his lightsabre.

"Oh," the captain grinned, "maybe the fact that they'll never hear from you four again." He pulled out a blaster and levelled it at Cin's chest. "I'm so sorry, Jedi."

Neither Master had time to react before the bolts hit them.

"No!" screamed Zara as she and Obi-Wan began to struggle in earnest to reach the fallen Jedi. "Master!!"

The captain sighed, as if bored. "Silence them."

A large fist hit each teenage skull. Both Padawans collapsed, unconscious.

************** **

**To Be Continued...**

**Whatcha think? Please review! (Hint: Reviews might help updates come sooner!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xaja**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: *cuts Darth Maul in half and steals back the Ring* Yes! It's mine, my very own One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Yippee!! *Yoda hits me with the infamous gimer stick and runs off with the Ring* Nooooo!! Stupid short Mastersesssss!**

***ahem* As I hope you have figured out from the above disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars, or anyone/thing you may recognize. *Scowl*.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys! Enjoy the next chapter!**

************

Pain. Everything hurt. Particulary his chest.

He tried to stretch, to move anything, but was unable to do so. His left arm was held against something hard and cold like metal. His right was pinned next to the body of another person.

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt as though they had been glued together. Eventually, he did force them open, to see...

Blackness. Pitch darkness, broken only by a few blinking green and red lights.

He sighed. How had he gotten into this position? Obi-Wan would have some choice words to say when he freed his Ma-

_Obi-Wan._ A rush of memories came back to assault him. The image of the teen, dragged away by the guards. The traitorous captain, pulling a blaster on him after shooting Cin.

He was grateful for the blaster-proof vests he and Cin both wore under their tunics at all times. However, the impact had still left him unconscious, and unable to help his Padawan. He felt for the bond in the back of his mind, but felt nothing from the teen. Dread grew in his heart. Where was Obi-Wan?

Qui-Gon reached out tentatively with the Force towards the being next to him, confirming the other man's Force signature. Cin, while not seriously injured, was still unconscious, although slowly coming around. Qui-Gon waited until the younger man groaned. "Sith, what hap- Zara!"

"She and Obi-Wan were taken after we were shot." Qui-Gon carefully stretched his neck. "Are you hurt, Cin?"

"Aside from the bruise I'm going to have on my chest, no. Where are we?"

"An escape pod of some description, I think. I'm not certain, though. Can you move?"

There was a pause. "Yes, a little. I'm going to try and turn the lights on." A few minutes later, a light above Qui-Gon's head flickered on, illuminating the pod in a dim blue glow. Cin's face was a few inches away from Qui-Gon's, the light casting his skin's normal tan into a pale corpse-like appearance. "Are you all right, Qui?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The older Jedi shifted uncomfortably. The pod was evidently designed for one person, and having two large human men crammed inside was not pleasant for either. He had to squirm to get his right arm free from its predicament between himself and Cin. "Can you see if there's a navigation system in this pod? We need to find the nearest planet."

"I'm on it." Cin turned to the control panel, scanning for any form of navigational device. After hitting a few random switches he found the right button and pressed it, immediatley producing a map. "All right, I found where we are on here," he gestured to the blinking triangle on the holo, "and as for nearby planets... The nearest one is Phindar."

"Fine." Qui-Gon managed to reach into his belt pouch as Cin set the coordinates into the computer. He noted, to his chagrin, that his lightsabre was gone, as was his com link. "Do you still have your com link, Cin? Mine, as well as my lightsabre, are gone."

The other Master felt the pockets in his clothing briefly before indulging in a few choice words that Qui-Gon hoped his Padawan never heard. "No, they took everything. Even a pendant that Zara gave me for my last birthday is missing! The bastards..."

"Agreed. Let's get to Phindar fast so we can contact the Temple."

"The computer says it should take about an hour to reach Phindar."

"An hour? That'll have to work, I suppose. I wish it were faster, though! I can't feel Obi-Wan, I don't know if he's hurt or not."

Cin paused, searching his mind for his Padawan. "Sithspit! I can't feel Zara either."

Qui-Gom groaned. "Isn't there any way you can get more speed out of this thing?"

"Not without blowing us into oblivion. Sorry, Qui."

The older Master sighed in frustration as he settled in for the flight to Phindar. He attempted searching the bond again, to no avail. _Obi-Wan! Where are you?_

************

He groaned as he gingerly rolled over. His head throbbed, as did the rest of his body. His hands were bound tightly behind his back. He wondered where his Master was. Qui-Gon wouldn't be very happy to be in this predi-

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. He gasped, recalling the blaster bolts that had hit his Master, as well as Master Drallig, square in the chest. He desperately reached for the Force to sense his Master, only to find himself unable to reach its calming presence. He felt the dull weight of a collar around his neck. _Sithly Force inhibitors,_ he thought as he looked around. He had no way of knowing if his Master had survived the attack or not. The training bond was cold and numb, with no indication that Qui-Gon was alive.

He was in a small stone-walled cell, barely large enough for two people to lay across it. Zara lay next to him, eyes still closed. Blood still matted her hair near the ugly-looking cut on her forehead. Now that Obi-Wan thought about it, he wasn't in much better shape. He could see a red smear, now mostly dry, on the floor near his right temple. He noted that, not unexpectedly, his lightsabre and com link were gone.

He reached his head forward, brushing it against Zara's. "Za?"

She moaned, slightly.

He bumped her forehead again. "C'mon, Zara, please wake up!"

Her eyes eventually struggled open. She groggily looked around the cell, registering her surroundings and companion, before suddenly crying out in horror. "Master!" She stuggled uselessly against her bonds for a moment before giving up, despair in her eyes.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, grief assaulting him. "They were both shot, Za. I don't know what happened to them." He didn't add what he knew they both suspected; they dreaded the worst had happened to the Masters.

The frightened girl looked at Obi-Wan. "Where are we?" Fear rang true in her voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think we're in the docking bay anymore, though."

Zara opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the cell. Both teens went silent, hoping to be ignored by their captors.

Unfortunatley, the captors had other plans. The door swung open, revealing a large group of guards standing at the ready, blasters in hand. Obi-Wan noted sourly that said guards included the captain who had captured them, as well as the two now-sober officers who had been eyeing Zara. Their thoughts, evidently, hadn't changed one iota.

"Ah, finally awake, my little Jedi?" The captain smiled cruelly.

"No, we're still asleep," retorted Obi-Wan. "Come back later." He gasped in pain as a boot found his stomach, driving the wind out of him.

"Little brat, you will show me some respect. I hold the power of life and death over you two, and if I don't like what I'm seeing..." He didn't finish the sentence, letting the teens figure out just what he meant.

"Listen," Zara spoke up, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, "we don't know what the meaning was behind the drugs in the packs, but someone must have slipped them into our baggage without us knowing. It's not ours. Please, let us go."

The captain pretended to consider Zara's plea. "Not your drugs, hmm? Let you go free? I think not!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Then will you tell us where we are?"

"In Hell. How's that?"

"We've already figured that out. We were hoping for something a little more specific."

"Well, you're not getting it. You're Jedi, you're supposed to be all powerful! Figure it out yourselves." The captain turned to his men. "Take them to Lord Korra."

The Padawans looked at each other worridly as they were grabbed and dragged out of the cell. Once in the hallway, the guards set Obi-Wan on his feet, none too gently, and laughed as he fell, his legs unable to support his weight. "Come on, Jedi, can't even walk?" They dragged him up again by his braid, only to have him collapse again.

"Stop it!" cried Zara from where she was being held up by several other soldiers. "Leave him alone!"

One of the men who had been eyeing her earlier grabbed her rudely and drew her close to him. "Do you want our attention focused on you, girl?" He smirked as his hands began to run up and down her slender frame. Raucous laughter came from the other men near him. Zara was too terrified to speak and shut her eyes, in an attempt to block out the sensation. She felt as though she were going to be violently sick.

Obi-Wan spat in the face of a nearby soldier after he'd regained his footing in an attempt to keep the attention away from Zara. Seething, but evidenly unable to do more to torment the youths besides punching Obi-Wan in the stomach, the soldiers began to march down the hallway, forcing the winded boy to keep up. Zara was still being carried by the men, trying desperately to ignore the hands touching her.

It seemed like an eternity before they arrived at a large door, halting in front of it. Zara was thrown down and struggled to get back up before the soldiers found another excuse to grope her.A subtle hand from Obi-Wan got her back on her feet before the huge door opened and the two prisoners were forced through. The door slammed shut after them, sealing off any hope of escape. A glance around the room showed a large assortment of guards, of various species, prepared to do battle. The largest concentration of guards surrounded an enormous Hutt on a gaudy throne at the far end of the room.

A smaller Hutt moved forwards towards the teenaged Jedi. "Bow before your Master, the great Korra!"

Neither teen had any inclination to call the repulsive alien by that title, reserved for their favorite people in the entire galaxy, and would have remained defiantly standing but for the interference of two Geonosian guards behind them. The electro-jabbers to their legs sent them to the ground on their knees, arms still bound behind their backs, heads lowered from pain and grief.

The Hutt spoke, his voice a deep rumble. "Ah, the Jedi smugglers. How pathetic to know that the galaxy's revered protectors are dealing with drugs. Tsk, what a pity."

Neither teen spoke, warily watching the Geonosians with the electro-jabbers behind them.

Korra paused, obviously expecting a protest of some description, and disappointed that neither fought the charges. "Let us clear up any misunderstandings between us now. I am your Master, your owner. I hold your lives in my hands. You will do all of my biding. If I say jump, you may only ask, 'How high?'. If I say kill, you destroy whomever I tell you to. If I tell you throw yourselves into the fires of Mustafar, you will do so without question. You will call me Master or Lord."

Obi-Wan glanced up at that, fire in his eyes. "I will _never_ call you 'Master,'" he hissed through his teeth.

The Hutt sighed. "So defiant. So many other slaves before you were like this. They broke so quickly. I shall be interested to see how well you fare. But I digress. Let us continue the rules. While I own you, you have only one right, and that is the right to grovel before me for food, for water, even for your lives. Do not think to refer to yourselves as people, as thinking, living, intelligent beings. You will believe only what I tell you to believe. And do not think, even though you were once Jedi, that you have any power against us."

"That's what you think," growled Zara. "The Jedi Council will not let you get away with this!"

"Oh?" Korra seemed amused. "They won't, will they? Well, I'm sure that if they knew what has happened to you and your former Masters they would help you, but, seeing as they'll never hear from you or find your precious Masters' bodies..."

Both teens went rigid. The Hutt laughed, pleased to have gotten such a good reaction. "Ah, you did not suspect we would make sure the Jedi will never find you? Unless the old fools had blaster-proof chests and could have survived being shot at point-blank range, no one will be able to identify them when the pod they were locked in crashes somewhere. Not even your revered Master Yoda could find you now."

Obi-Wan picked then to lunge at the Hutt, his rage rolling off of him in waves that could be sensed, even without the Force. However, he didn't get far before the younger Hutt punched him in the ribs, sending the youth to the floor. A group of other guards came _en masse_ to assist in the brutal beating of the teenager.

Zara attempted to get up and aid her friend, but another shock from the electro-jabber laid her on the ground. In too much pain to move, all she could do was watch as her companion was beaten severely.

Eventually, Korra called an end to the punishment, and the guards wordlessly moved back to their posts. The younger Hutt easily lifted Obi-Wan's bloodied, semi-conscious body and turned, awaiting orders.

The giant Hutt thought for a moment. "Take them back to their cell, Gorig. Give the girl bandages to use for her friend, but no food or water until I send for them again. Feel free to punish either of them as you please if one gets out of hand."

Gorig bowed. "It shall be as you say, my Lord." Shifting Obi-Wan to one arm, he reached down with his other massive hand and lifted Zara, pinning her against him. She squirmed slightly, repulsed by the slime coating the Hutt's skin. The particular location of his huge arm on her chest wasn't at all enjoyable either for the girl, although the Hutt made no move to relocate the limb.

Korra motioned with his hand towards the door, a dismissal. Gorig turned and slithered out of the throne room, which was opened by the Geonosian guards for him. The guards who had brought the teens to their owner were still waiting in the hallway and immediatley formed a ring around the Hutt. Two marched off seperatley to retrieve the ordered bandages for Obi-Wan upon recieving the command from Gorig.

The convoy soon arrived back at the cell. The human captain opened the door, and Gorig threw the teens into the confined space without any mercy. Obi-Wan crumpled to the floor while Zara was thrown against the opposite wall, smacking her head against the hard stone.

She was dizzily aware of the Hutt moving towards her. One large hand reached down and grabbed her hair, dragging her back up the wall. The overgrown slug's face was only inches from the Jedi's, but she was too weak to fight.

"I'd be careful if I was you, girl. You are attractive by any species' standards. Including Hutts." The monster's eyes travelled down her slender body. "You'd be useful in the brothels, you know, and we'd be happy to break you in." The beady black eyes lingered on the slime stain across the front of Zara's tunic. "You'd better tell your boyfriend here to be careful as well, otherwise he won't be the one punished the next time he fights us." Gorig threw Zara back down, watching as the girl's body fell across Obi-Wan's. The Hutt calmly slithered out of the cell, allowing one guard to enter with the bandages. Leaving the small mound of cloths near the door and pausing only to cut the ropes binding the teens' wrists, he quickly left the cell, slamming the door shut as he did.

Rubbing her chafed arms, Zara stretched out her hand and managed to grab the bandages before moving back to tend to Obi-Wan. The teen was covered in blood and bruises, and appeared to have several broken ribs, as well as a dislocated wrist. With a sigh, the girl began to tend his more serious injuries.

He managed to take hold Zara's hand when she started wiping the blood off of his face. "I... heard what that Hutt... Gorig said to you." His eyes were filled with fear for her. "I... I can't fight them with that threat to you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Zara gave him a gentle hug across the shoulders, carefully avoiding the worst of the bruises. "We have to get out, no matter what. Qui-Gon would want you to fight, even if I'm in danger."

Obi-Wan made a face. "Maybe, but Cin would kill me for getting you into this mess!"

Both teens smiled briefly at the thought of Zara's slightly over-protective Master before remembering Korra's words concerning his, and Qui-Gon's, fate. Obi-Wan pulled Zara into a tight embrace as the two cried, mourning their lost Masters.

************

**Yes, I am evil... I think the Jedi think I'm in league with the Sith. Haha.**

**Love it? Hate it? Considering feeding me to something big and scary? Let me know! I like reviews! (Good reviews get cookies! Flavour of the Day: Chocolate chip!)**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Xaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: *jumps over Yoda and snatches the Ring* Yay! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Mwahahah- *Mace Windu pokes me and steals the Ring* Aw, curses!!**

**Until I find a certain Council member, he owns Star Wars. I don't. *hiss***

**Thanks for the reviews! You (the readers) make my day!**

************

The computer beeped a warning, startling the two Jedi out of their restless meditation. Cin looked at the screen. "We're approaching Phindar's atmosphere."

Qui-Gon shifted. "Good." He was stiff from not having moved for several hours, and his anxiety over the missing Padawans was increasing with every minute. The flight to Phindar had taken too long, in his opinion.

Both Masters could hear the sound of the metal shell heating in the atmosphere. Looking slightly worried, Cin tapped a button on the console, before tensing. "We're coming in too fast! We're going to crash!"

Qui-Gon groaned. "This is going to hurt! Brace yourself!"

Both Jedi braced themselves for impact, dreading the possibility that they would crash. They heard the scream of air particles against their steel prison grow louder, the closer they got to the planet's surface. Any moment now, and they would-

The pod crashed into Phindaran turf with a sickening crunch that mangled the pod below the Jedi's feet and knocked out the blue lamp above their heads. The impact jolted both Masters, leaving Cin unconscious and Qui-Gon stunned.

The older Jedi shakily reached up in the darkness, feeling something warm and wet on his brow. With a sigh, and a light Force probe to determine Cin's condition, Qui-Gon began to feel around in the darkness for the hatch. It didn't take him long to find it, just to his left. However, the Ylesian security force had effectively sealed the hatch from the outside, preventing the occupants from escaping. It wouldn't have taken long to free himself and Cin with a lightsabre; assuming, of course, that they had had their weapons with them.

Cursing in Huttese, Qui-Gon sat back, frustrated. He suddenly paused, listening. Were those... voices outside?

He decided it would be worth it to ask for aid. "Help us!" he shouted, hoping that his Force-amplified voice would carry through the metal.

A response was not long in coming. "Who is it?"

"We're Jedi Knights. One of us is hurt, and we can't get out of the pod." Qui-Gon remained still, waiting for their finders' response.

"Stay still, Jedi. We are getting a laser cutter to get you out."

Qui-Gon could have cried from sheer relief, but instead called out, "Thank you!" as he settled in to await rescue.

It seemed like an hour, although it was really closer to ten minutes, before the rescuer's voice came back. "Jedi?"

"Yes, we're still here."

"We're starting the laser cutter now. Don't move." The laser immediately cut into the metal beside Qui-Gon. The Jedi flinched as the sparks illuminated the area beside him, inflicting a slightly uncomfortable heat on his side and lap.

As suddenly as the laser had appeared, it vanished, replaced with brilliant daylight as a generous section of metal was peeled away from the body of the pod. A pair of hands attached to long arms reached into the pod, grabbing him. Qui-Gon took hold of the strong wrists as he was pulled out of the pod and gently deposited on the turf before the Phindarian reached into the pod again for Cin.

Breathing deeply of fresh air, Qui-Gon rolled to his side, where he saw a second Phindarian setting aside the laser cutter. There was something about this alien that seemed familiar to Qui-Gon, but he couldn't place it...

The Phindarian turned to face the Jedi, and Qui-Gon finally recognized him. "Guerra?"

The humanoid paused, startled, before he gasped, "Jedi-Gon?" With a delighted cry, he lifted the Master in a bone-crushing hug. "Ah, Jedi-Gon, it is you! Long time no see!"

Qui-Gon awkwardly returned the embrace. "It is good to see you to, Guerra. However, I'm on an urgent mission right now, and need to get to Coruscant."

Guerra lowered the Jedi to the ground. "An urgent mission? Is Obawan with you?" He looked at Cin, now laying on the grass under the ministrations of the other Phindarian, who Qui-Gon now recongized as Paxxi, Guerra's brother.

"He was, but he's gone missing, as has Master Cin's Padawan. Do you have a com link I can borrow?"

"Sorry, Jedi-Gon, but my com's busted! Not so, I lie! Here you go!" Guerra handed Qui-Gon his com link before turning to help Paxxi with Cin.

"Thank you, Guerra!" Qui-Gon tapped in the code for the Temple, relieved beyond words when Mace Windu's figure immediately appeared. "Mace, we have a problem."

The dark skinned Master looked at his friend. "I figured, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me. What happened?"

"Obi-Wan and Zara have been abducted on false charges of drug possession."

"... Come again?"

"I'm serious, Mace. Cin and I tried to figure out what was happening, and were shot by the security officers that took our Padawans. I think they believe us dead. They pushed us into an escape pod and set us adrift. We're lucky that we landed on Phindar near friends of mine. Cin's unconscious from the pod's crash onto the planet, otherwise he'd be talking too."

"I'm awake!" A groggy looking Cin pushed himself up. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon turned slightly away from Mace's holographic image. "We crashed. I'm talking to Mace about our missing Padawans now."

Paxxi carefully moved Cin so that the Jedi was in range of the com link. The younger man wasted no time in desperately begging, "Mace, what do we do?"

"Can you get a ride to the Temple?" The Councilor looked worried, a rare emotion to appear on the dark face.

Paxxi nodded empathetically. "Yes, Jedi-Gon and Jedi-Cin, I can fly you to Coruscant."

"Thank you, Paxxi." Qui-Gon looked back at Mace. "Yes."

"Then leave Phindar immediately and get back to the Temple. I'll send a team to Ylseia to look for your Padawans, in the meantime."

Qui-Gon sighed audibly. "Thank you, Mace. Cin and I will be back at the Temple as soon as Paxxi can get us there."

"Then may the Force be with you two." Mace smiled encouragingly at his friends.

"And with our Padawans," added Cin before Qui-Gon cut the transmission.

The older Jedi looked at Paxxi. "How quickly can you fly to Coruscant?"

"A long time, Jedi-Gon. Not so! I can cover the distance in a day!"

"Then let us be off!" Guerra bent and gave Cin a long arm to hang on to. "Paxxi's ship is only a short walk away from here. We were flying around when we saw this big flaming object come from the sky! We thought we should leave it alone. Not so! We came to see what it was and heard you shout. You were lucky we had a laser cutter on the ship!"

"And we are thankful forever that you thought to help us." Qui-Gon strode beside Paxxi, just behind Cin and Guerra. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us."

"Of course you can, Jedi-Gon. Save Obawan and Zara! That's thanks enough for us!"

Qui-Gon smiled at Paxxi. "We will save them, we have no doubt of that. Thank you." He boarded the Phindarian's old, beaten ship, helping Guerra move Cin to a chair as Paxxi readied the ship for takeoff.

They had contacted the Temple. Now things would begin to progress.

Qui-Gon hoped that his and Cin's actions were enough for the missing Padawans. He had told Guerra that he would find them, but the Force offered no guidance.

He touched the bond again, hoping for some answer from Obi-Wan. However, there was nothing. Just a cold, dark void.

_I'm coming, my Padawan. Hold on!_

************

Obi-Wan judged that it had been at least a full day since he and Zara were re-locked in their small cell. During that time, he had investigated every corner of the stone prison, a difficult task with his left wrist tightly wound in a makeshift bandage. His results were discouraging; the only way out of the cell was through the securely locked door. A set of small grates, too small for even Zara to fit her head through, lined the top walls of the cell, supplying air to the captives. The floor was filthy, particularly around the small hole in the corner that served as a refresher.

The teen rested his head against the cold stone, seated beside Zara on a relatively clean part of the floor. His stomach had been loudly complaining it's lack of nutrients for the last few hours, but there was nothing the boy could do. He was freezing, every part of him hurt, he felt sick from hunger, and... he was scared for Zara's safety. _Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hates leads to the Dark Side._ Those words had been engrained into his memory from his first weeks in the crèche, but now the fear was growing with every minute. What would Qui-Gon do in this situation?

_Qui-Gon_. The name of his feared-dead Master brought tears to Obi-Wan's eyes. For not the first time, he reached for the bond in his mind, the presence that had always radiated a sense of peace and tranquility. Now, where Qui-Gon used to be, there was only a cold, numb sensation. Obi-Wan didn't know if this was merely from the Force-inhibitor collar around his neck, or if what Korra had said was true.

He never thought that Qui-Gon could have been killed, by anything. He had always thought of his Master as unshakable, invincible, immortal. He had believed, with a childlike faith, that nothing could destroy the legendary Jedi.

That was before he had watched the blaster bolt strike his Master's chest, just above his heart. He had screamed, both mentally and physically, as he watched the man he loved as a father fall before his eyes. He wanted to believe that Qui-Gon could somehow beat the odds and come back, lightsabre blazing, to save him and Zara, with Master Cin right behind him.

Despair grew on his heart. It would never happen. Not even the Force could have saved Qui-Gon Jinn's life. It remained to be seen if the Padawans could escape on their own.

Footsteps sounded outside. Obi-Wan nudged Zara's shoulder. "Za, wake up. They're here."

The girl's eyes blinked as she came out of her light doze. "No, don't want to." Her voice sounded so childlike that in another situation, Obi-Wan might have laughed. However, he merely felt like breaking down again.

"I'm sorry, Za. But they'll hurt us if we aren't ready to go, and by us I mean you."

Zara nodded before lowering her eyes. "I was having such a nice dream. I dreamt that Cin and Qui-Gon came charging through the door with the entire Jedi Council behind them and destroyed those Hutts. Cin had just reached me and was about to rescue me when you woke me up." Tears sparkled in the girl's green eyes. "I wish I could stay asleep in that dream and never wake up."

"Me too." Obi-Wan placed an arm protectively around Zara's slender shoulders as the cell door opened. He looked up, staring coldly at his captors. Today's entourage of guards consisted of Gorig, in all of his slimy repulsive glory, with a new assortment of soldiers.

"Sleep well, my little slaves?" Gorig laughed at his own statement, the fat under his lips jiggling with his chuckles.

Neither teen answered, their faces expressionless.

Gorig shrugged, undeterred by the lack of response. "Well, me beauties, you'd best look lively. Korra demands to see the two of you at once."

Obi-Wan considered making a smart comment back, but thought better of it when he saw the way Gorig's eyes lingered on Zara. The girl slightly flinched, pulling her knees to her chest.

Gorig chuckled again evilly before he slithered away from the door. A handful of the waiting soldiers filled the cell in his wake, jerking the Padawans to their feet. Electro-cuffs bound the teens' wrists behind their backs again before the convoy out of the cell and moved down the hallway towards Korra's throne room.

All too soon, the two were forced through the large doorway and shoved by two guards to their knees, close to Korra. Gorig slithered behind the Jedi, close enough that both could feel his hot putrid breath on their necks.

"Ah, my two Jedi pets." Korra's voice boomed throughout the room, making both teens flinch. "Ready to accept your fate, are you?"

Neither answered.

Korra scowled. "Answer me!"

Zara looked up, anger in her eyes. "Never," she hissed through her teeth.

That earned a disappointed sigh from the Hutt. "Pity. It would have spared you a lot of pain in the future."

"What more can you do to us?" Obi-Wan's voice was a soft, angry whisper. "What more can you possibly do to hurt us?"

The Hutt laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised, little Jedi. You don't know what pain is yet. You haven't even tasted the edge of agony."

Both teens glared. Korra chuckled. "The demise of your precious Masters was only the beginning."

"Why?" Zara glared at the crime lord.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you... but, since you'll never escape me alive, there's no harm." Korra moved off of his throne to circle the teens. Gorig silently moved out of the way, as did the guards.

"One of your deceased Masters was Cin Drallig, correct?"

The teens nodded, tersely.

"And the other... Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Another nod.

"Ah, yes. I recall those names clearly. I have engrained them to my memory ever since I was a young Hutt, twenty years ago. I remember the day when they tore down my brother's hovel on Nal Hutta, killing him and everyone inside. I only escaped through a chance break in the fire, taking my little nephew Gorig with me. I watched, hidden, as the two Jedi Knights in charge of the raid walked through the ruins, destroying everyone and everything they came upon. I saw Drallig drive his lightsabre through my brother's uppermost heart. They stood there and laughed as my brother breathed his last.

"I swore that I would get revenge for my brother's murder by the esteemed Jedi Knights. I have waited twenty years for this day, when my revenge on the Jedi can finally take place. And now, look here. I have the treasured apprentices of the same Jedi who killed my brother in my possession, waiting for me to do whatever I wish to them!" Korra, who was now in front of the Padawans, reached his huge paws and gripped both chins, ignoring the disgusted squirming from his captives. "Revenge is a powerful weapon, my Jedi pets. You may not believe in it, but you should. It is the source of power that you high-and-mighty Jedi proudly refuse to touch. Rest assured, you won't be so righteous when I'm finished with you." He held onto the teens' faces for a moment longer, enjoying their obvious discomfort, before releasing them.

"Now, for the question of what I am going to do to you." The Hutt slithered back onto his throne. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, trying not to think about the lingering effects of Korra's touch. _Maybe the Force will be merciful and have him kill us. Then we'll be with our Masters._

"Nothing? Oh, you are quite wrong, my little pets. I have plans for you." Korra smiled evilly. "Gorig!"

"Yes, my Lord?" The younger Hutt came up, grabbing both Padawans. Obi-Wan cringed involuntarily as the Hutt's massive hand gripped the back of his neck. Beside him, Zara closed her eyes and tried not to think about the hand moving down her back.

"Take them to the factories. Get them started on that Force-sensitive spice producer. If they misbehave, well..." The Hutt's beady black eyes took on a cruel glint. "You know where to bring them."

"Yes, my Master." Gorig bowed and lifted both teens under his arms, in the same demeaning position as the day before. Both struggled instinctively but were unable to escape the iron grip. Obi-Wan hissed slightly as his sprained wrist, already abused from the electro-cuffs, was pinned under the muscular arm, but Gorig paid him no heed. Instead, the Hutt left the room and moved down the hallway, in the opposite direction from the teens' cell. The soldiers outside formed a circle around the Hutt, keeping pace with the calm slithering.

Neither teen spoke, waiting with a sense of dread as to where they were being taken. They were soon taken out of the hovel that Korra commanded, struck instantaneously by high humidity in the air and blazing sunlight.

Obi-Wan looked around him, absorbing his surroundings. He knew that Ylesia was a tropical planet, but hadn't expected the heat to be this intense. He could see green around him, in palm trees and other tropical flora. It seemed sick to him that such a beautiful planet could be so overrun with corruption and crime that the Hutts sponsored.

He grunted as he was suddenly thrown on his stomach onto a closed-in transport. Zara landed on top of him. The doors slammed shut, sealing the teens in complete darkness. There was the sounds of people talking outside, the mild bouncing sensation of soldiers jumping onto the back of the transport, then the engine started under them and the transport moved away, taking its passengers to what they feared would be a grisly fate.

Obi-Wan twisted slightly. "Zara?"

"I'm all right." The girl moved off of her friend. "You?"

"Fine enough." Obi-Wan attempted sitting up, but was thrown down as the transport jerked around a corner. He decided it would be worth his while to just remain still.

Zara spoke again, he voice filled with fear and anger. "Why would he lie about our Masters like that? Cin would never do that? Did that mission even exist?"

"It did." Obi-Wan rolled to his friend, landing back-to-back with her. He managed to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Qui-Gon told me about it a few months ago. Master Cin had just been Knighted and was requested to go on that mission to Nal Hutta with Qui-Gon and his then-apprentice Xanatos to take down a Huttese crime lord named Kibbik. Qui-Gon said it was one of the worst missions he'd ever done, since the Hutt had an entire army protecting him. In the end, they'd had to call for back-up from the Temple to destroy the crime chain. The Hutt himself came at them with various weapons, and Cin ended up having to kill him instead of bringing him back to the Republic for trial.

"Qui-Gon said that he'd always feared another Hutt in the hovel had escaped, but Xanatos was wounded, as were several other soldiers, and they needed to return to Coruscant. They had enough information to bring down several other crime rings as well as Kibbik's, but Qui-Gon never forgave himself for not going back to ensure no one else could continue the legacy of crime that Kibbik ran. Believe me, Korra was just trying to undermine our love for our Masters with that little tale."

Zara squeezed her friend's hand. "Thanks, Obi. Cin never told me about that mission. I guess he felt guilty about having to kill that Hutt instead of taking him prisoner."

"That was probably it."

"I wonder where they're taking us?"

"I don't know. I am glad that we're being kept together, though."

"Me too. I think I'd die if they took you away from me."

"Same here. I hope we stay together." Obi-Wan turned his head, brushing it against Zara's. "Hopefully the Force will tell Master Yoda what happened, so he can organize a rescue. Wasn't he Cin's Master?"

"Yeah, he was. I don't know if their bond was completely severed though."

"I hope not."

There was silence for the rest of the bumpy ride, until the transport came to a halt. A moment later, and a soldier opened up the back of the transport, momentarily blinding both Padawans.

When their eyesight recovered, they could see a tall steel building rising up before them. It was backed against a mountain. Smoke rose out of tall chimneys. But what seized Obi-Wan's heart in horror was the countless slaves milling around the mountain and factory; emaciated, filthy, and broken of spirit.

The soldier smirked when he saw the effect the factory was having on his prisoners. "Welcome home, little Jedi."

***********

**Yes, I know, bad author for leaving you another horrible cliffhanger! Oh well, mwahahaha! **

**Thanks to all the awesome people who have been leaving me reviews, you ROCK! Tell your friends, tell your enemies, I like reviews!**

**Y'know the drill, click the green (or purple) button and leave me a comment! Thank you!**

**Next update coming… well, sometime, hopefully!**

**Xaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: *knocks Mace Windu out and steals back the Ring* Mwahaha! I have finally retrieved my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Boo ya!! *Qui-Gon Jinn drops a sack over my head and takes the Ring* HEY!! Who turned out the lights?? They stole my Ring!!**

**As I hope you guessed from the above disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars. If you did not catch that, give yourself a swat upside the head. From the rest of us.**

**Thanks for waiting for the next installment of "Missing"! I know, bad author leaving you cliffies at the end of every chapter… Haha! Hey, if it keeps readers coming back…**

**Anyway, I'm going to lay off the long author's note. Does anyone actually read these?? *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

************

Paxxi guided his old, battered ship through Coruscant's airspace, approaching the Temple. Qui-Gon had called ahead a few minutes ago, and Master Tiin, the Jedi who had answered the call, had granted the ship priority access to the Temple's landing port. Qui-Gon and Cin were to report to the Council immediately upon landing.

A loud curse sounded from the cockpit as Paxxi avoided yet another idiot Coruscanti driver. "Do people here not know how to drive, Jedi-Gon? We nearly died again!"

"I often wonder the same question, Paxxi." Qui-Gon gingerly lowered himself to the co-pilot's chair. Cin and Guerra had made themselves comfortable in the passenger area of the ship, after tending to the younger Master's concussion from the pod crash onto Phindarian turf. "The Temple's just ahead of us though, so you're almost free of traffic."

"Good" grumbled the Phindarian as he navigated the ship to the docking bay. The tall horned figure of Saesee Tiin was awaiting the transport as it touched down, albeit roughly, on the docking pad.

The Master waited until the exit ramp touched the floor before striding up into the ship to offer any aid. "It's good to see you two alive." He inclined his head to the Masters, receiving a similar gesture in return. "Do you need to visit the Healers, Cin?"

"It's a _concussion_, Saesee, not a mortal wound, although that's what will happen to some people if I don't have my Padawan back very, very soon!" The human Jedi stood up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that passed over him. He sighed. "This may well be the only time when I _want_ to be in the Council chambers."

Saesee sighed as he bent slightly, offering an arm to help Cin up. "This is why I'll never take a Padawan. All right, let's go. And if I sense any more major weakness like that from you, Cin, I personally shall carry you to the Healers. Understood?"

Cin scowled, inwardly cursing the Iktotchi's natural telepathy. "Yes, Master Tiin." He turned back to Paxxi and Guerra. "Thank you for all that you've done for us."

Paxxi and Guerra bowed to the Jedi, obviously nervous to be in the presence of the intimidating Iktotchi Master. Guerra spoke first. "We are happy to have helped, Jedi-Cin. You and Jedi-Gon find Obawan and Zara fast!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "We plan to, Guerra. Thank you."

The brothers grinned and bowed before returning to their ship. Saesee escorted the returning Masters away from the landing platform as the large ship lumbered up and away from the Temple into mainstream Coruscanti traffic.

The walk up to the Council chambers was silent. Saesee, normally a quiet person, felt no inclination to start a conversation. Cin had a headache that was slowly overriding his other senses. Qui-Gon was too worried over the missing Padawans to say anything until the trio arrived in the antechamber of the Council room.

The doors opened immediately. Saesee walked straight to his seat on the side of the room as Qui-Gon and Cin made their way to the centre of the room, side by side. They bowed to Master Yoda, as was customary, and waited for another Master to speak first.

They had perhaps two seconds to wait. "Padawans Kenobi and Taerich were taken from you on charges of drug possession?" Adi Gallia looked worriedly at the two Masters. "What happened? Mace said very little."

Qui-Gon sighed before launching into the tale. "We were en-route to Ylesia when we were told to exit hyperspace, forty-five minutes away from the planet, and pull into a satellite docking bay. They said it was for an inspection of some description, but they gave no details."

"I was asked, as the pilot, to sign a waiver granting permission for the Ylesian security forces to search the ship" spoke up Cin. "They claimed to have found restricted substances on board the ship after the four of us had stepped off and demanded to search our packs. They found some leaves in our Padawans' packs and started dragging them away from us. We protested and were both shot in the chest."

"How did you survive that?" Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at the two Masters with no small amount of surprise in his eyes.

In response, Cin pulled aside his tunic, revealing the now-cracked blaster-proof vest next to his skin. "Blaster-proof vests are a Force-blessed item, Master."

"Ah." His curiosity satisfied, Master Mundi sat back. "Continue."

Qui-Gon spoke. "We were both knocked unconscious by the shots, although not seriously hurt. However, I think they believe us dead. When we woke up, we were crammed in an escape pod. We managed to enter the coordinates for Phindar, a nearby planet. However, we came in too fast and crashed. A pair of Phindarian brothers that I have worked with before found us and cut us out of the pod before bringing us back to Coruscant." He lowered his head, a sign that the narrative was over.

"Hmm." Master Yoda lowered his head, his large ears swiveling. "Grave news, this is. Feared this, I did."

Cin glanced sharply at his former Master. "What is going on, Master? What do you fear has happened to our Padawans?"

The small Master looked up from his contemplation of his gimer stick, his eyes betraying sorrow. "Recall, you do, your mission to Nal Hutta twenty years ago?"

"Yes, Master." Cin fidgeted slightly. "I don't see what that mission has to do with my missing Padawan though."

"Escaped from the massacre, two Hutts did. The brother of the crime lord, one was. Revenge, I fear he has sworn, on the Jedi. His own crime ring on Ylesia, he has. Asked for Jedi intervention, he did, although why, we do not know. In control of the planet he is. As slaves, he will probably use the Padawans." Yoda sighed. "Sorry, I am, for not telling you of this. Hoped, I had, that wrong I was."

Qui-Gon clenched his fist, willing his anger to fade into the Force. "What is the name of the Hutt who has taken our Padawans?"

"Korra, he is. A protégé he has, his nephew Gorig."

"Korra." Qui-Gon committed the name to his memory. "Master Drallig and I request permission to return to Ylesia and rescue our Padawans, Master."

Yoda nodded. "Knew you would ask this, I did. Wait one day to recover, you will."

Qui-Gon wanted to protest the delay, but a kick to his shin from Cin forced him to acquiesce. "Yes, Master."

Master Depa Billaba spoke up. "I know this delay bothers you, but you need the time to recover, particularly you, Cin. Master Windu left yesterday for Ylesia after telling us what happened to you, as well as Master Rhara and her Padawan, Garen Muln. We are also reassigning teams in the area to Ylesia to aid in the rescue."

Qui-Gon looked around the Council room, for the first time noticing Mace Windu's absence. He was grateful that there was a strong Master currently in charge of the search for Obi-Wan and Zara. He bowed. "Thank you, Masters."

Yoda nodded. "Tomorrow noon, you will leave for Ylesia. Accompany you, Master Kit Fisto and Knight Aerdna Esniki will. Until then, dismissed you are. May the Force be with you."

Both Masters bowed again before exiting the Council chambers. Once through the door, Qui-Gon turned to Cin. "All right, to the Healer's ward with you. I'll head to the weapons department and pick up replacement lightsabres for ourselves, and for our Padawans when we find them."

Cin nodded, not offering any protest. His head injury from the pod's crash onto Phindar had been troubling him since before they had landed at the Temple. "Fine, but then you go to the Healers after you get the 'sabres. The Council will be organizing supplies for us."

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement and the two Masters parted ways. The tall Master made his way to the weapons department, intent on his search for the four replacement lightsabres. He was eternally grateful to the Council for moving so quickly to get a search-and-rescue team to Ylesia for his Padawan.

_Not long now, Obi-Wan. We're coming. Maybe Mace will find you before I get there._ He knew it was unlikely that Mace would find the teenagers so quickly, or that Obi-Wan would be able to hear the thought, but it was worth a try. _I'll find you soon, little one. Just hang on until I get there!_

************

The guards shoved their charges, none too gently, down a long corridor in the factory's bowels. Obi-Wan did his best to stumble forward at the same speed as the guards, if only to avoid the electro-staff at his back. He wished he were closer to Zara, but the redhead was separated from him by several tall, burly guards.

A harsh horn call sounded throughout the mines, and soon the halls were filled with emaciated, dirt-covered, pale slave workers, kept in line by guards with more electro-jabbers. The prisoners moved to the side of the corridor as the guards escorting the Jedi moved through, mostly keeping their eyes down. One boy however, about the age of the Padawans, glanced up at Obi-Wan, making eye contact. The Jedi was horrified to see the other lad's eyes betray absolute hopelessness and despair.

Obi-Wan hesitated when he saw the other prisoner, but was swiftly motivated to move again by the electro-jabber hitting his side. The slave boy disappeared into the mass of people as the Jedi were forced onwards to their destination.

Perhaps half an hour later, just when Obi-Wan felt as though he couldn't move another step, the group came to an opening in the wall, covered with a thin laser barrier. It was lowered enough for the guards to throw the teen captives into the room before it was restored.

Both teens fell across humanoid bodies as they were shoved into the cell. Attempting to ignore the irritated cries under them, as well as the guards' mocking laughter, they turned back to the door, only to see that their way of escape was shut. The guards were already marching down the hallway, barking at any prisoner unfortunate enough to be caught in the wake of their coming.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned back to the cell, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dingy light. What he saw shocked him. A gasp from Zara confirmed the smaller girl's horror.

In a room the size of the apartment Obi-Wan shared with Qui-Gon at the Temple, there were several dozen people crammed into the small space. Most of the population was centered around a large cauldron of… something foul smelling… that seemed to be the only source of food for the entire room. A few people leant against the walls or in the corners, holding their bowls of gruel close to their bodies. The floors, when they weren't covered in bodies, had a liberal coating of waste from the prisoners. Obi-Wan felt distinctly nauseous.

Most of the other prisoners stared numbly up at the Jedi prisoners. Some sighed before looking away. Others stared, pity in their eyes, that two so young should be subject to the same fate. Yet others glared at the teens, open hostility in their eyes. They probably recognized the now-ruined tunics that marked them as Jedi.

An older woman crouched next to the pot beckoned the newcomers over. She was gaunt and pale, with stringy gray hair hanging in her face. Holding her worn gray rags close to her, she whispered, "You'd best get some tucker in you while you can, young ones. It don't hold for long, and it tastes horrible, but it'll keep you alive."

"Thank you" murmured Obi-Wan as he knelt next to the woman, Zara beside him. "How long have you been here?" He accepted the two small bowls the elderly woman handed him, passing one to Zara.

The woman sighed. "Long enough to know the ropes. Don't get in the way of the guards. Don't do anything to be noticed. Do what they tell you. I saw them kill a boy your age merely for looking at them."

Obi-Wan thought of the lad he had seen in the corridor and shuddered to think of what could happen to the child.

The woman squeezed the boy's shoulder in sympathy. "I know, it's not right. I suppose, with you two being Jedi, you'd know about what's right and wrong." Upon seeing Zara glance up sharply, the woman nodded. "Oh yes. I know Jedi tunics when I see them. I once had a baby daughter that I gave up to the Temple, years ago. She'd be about your age now."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Your right, we are… were… Jedi apprentices. I don't know if we'll be able to get out of here though."

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Ah, don't go advertising that in here. Some people blame the Jedi for their situation now. They say that the Jedi should have come in and rescued them a long time ago. If they know you're Jedi prisoners…" She trailed off, shrugging her bony shoulders.

The Padawans nodded. At the woman's gesturing, they followed her away from the soup cauldron into a dark corner, relatively sheltered from the rest of the cell's occupants. They settled themselves down on the floor as best as they could and tried to make the best of their meager meal. Zara gagged on the first taste of the gruel.

"Careful, sweetie. I know it's horrible, but it's all we have." The woman rubbed the teen's back, offering some degree of comfort. "Breathe, child."

Zara finally stopped coughing and sat up, gasping a soft, "Thank you, ma'am" as she prepared to force the rest of the gruel down her throat.

"I'm not old enough to be called "ma'am" just yet, child. Call me Dorlea."

Zara looked up from her soup long enough to say, "My name is Zara."

"And I am Obi-Wan" added the boy from the opposite side of Dorlea.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Zara and Obi-Wan. Now, finish up that soup, and then you'd best get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow." Dorlea quickly downed her own helping of the soup before reaching a thin arm around each of the teenagers. They each snuggled close to their newfound friend before the stress of the last few days caught up to them, beckoning them into the realm of the unconscious.

Dorlea took a glance at her companions before drifting off to sleep herself. Her heart shattered as she saw the tears escape the closed eyelids.

************

**And there we go, another installment! For those of you who have reviewed, all 5 of you, thanks a ton! For the rest of you who read this and don't comment… There are going to be over 100 hits on this story after I post it, unless the FFN tracker is lying, so I expect reviews! No excuses!**

**Thanks, guys! Next chapter coming soon-ish!**

**Xaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: *smacks Qui-Gon upside the head and rescues the Ring* Yay! I have finally retrieved my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Star Wars is MINE, all MINE!!!! Mwahaha- *Obi-Wan Kenobi hits me with his lightsabre hilt and makes off with the Ring* Ahh! No! The Kenobi has it now, precious!!**

**It ain't mine. *sulks* All I own are the bad guys, Dorlea, Zara and Aredna. I don't even own Cin Drallig. (See my profile) Ah, the injustice of it all! *scowls***

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, my LOTR muse finally escaped my lightsabre-wielding plot bunnies and demanded to be appeased... But now that chapter's done, so I can update here! Yay!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

************

Qui-Gon paced the inside of the Temple hanger impatiently the next morning, awaiting the rest of his traveling companions. Cin had just commed him to let him know of his release (or escape) from the Healers that morning, leaving Master Kit and Knight Aerdna to collect the rest of the Council's briefing. Qui-Gon hoped it wouldn't be a long meeting with the Council.

He shifted his pack on his shoulders, mindful of the three extra lightsabres on his belt. True to his word, he had picked up a replacement lightsabre for Cin, as well as one for himself, and two more for their abducted Padawans. His own new 'sabre hung on his left hip, within easy reach, with Obi-Wan's new weapon behind it. He checked the other two sabres, hoping to the Force that he had picked the right type for Cin. The Battlemaster was very finicky in his choice of weapon, and his Padawan was developing the same taste.

Footsteps entering the hanger alerted him to the arrivals of Kit and Knight Esniki, with Master Yoda in tow. Qui-Gon swiftly bowed to the small Master before nodding to Kit and Aerdna. "How was the briefing?"

Kit sighed. "It was a briefing." He handed Qui-Gon a datapad, containing information needed for the rescue mission. "Where's Master Drallig?"

"Right here!" Cin strode into the hanger, looking none the worse for wear, except perhaps for the dark circles under his eyes and the slight limp. "What are we waiting for?"

"You." Kit quickly walked up the ramp into the ship. "I'll prepare for takeoff," he called over his shoulder as he vanished into the dim interior. Knight Esniki bowed to Master Yoda before following the other Master into the ship.

Qui-Gon and Cin moved to follow the other two, before Yoda's voice stopped them. "A moment, you will wait."

_What? Every minute spent here is a minute away from my Obi-Wan!_ "Yes, Master?" Qui-Gon had no idea how his voice remained civil.

"In your briefing, this is, but tell you in person, I feel I must." Yoda stared up at the younger Masters, grave concern in his sleepy eyes.

Cin knelt in front of his former Master to be at eye level with him. "What is it, Master?"

Yoda sighed. "Unique, this incident is not. Others there have been, that have vanished when to Ylesia they went. Fear I do that to the spice mines, most people went, or to the slave market. Of them, found, no trace has been."

Qui-Gon also knelt beside Cin. "And no one missing a loved one on Ylesia asked for Jedi aid?"

A shake of the head. "Yes. But insisted it was sovereign, Ylesia did. Intervene, the Senate could not, nor we. However, missing Jedi there are. Our problem it now is. Argue against that, the Senate and Ylesia can not."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, rising back to his feet. "Thank you, Master." Cin echoed him as he rose as well.

Yoda nodded. "Find your Padawans, you will. Faith I have in you."

Cin smiled grimly. "Oh, we plan to, Master. No matter what."

"Mind your emotions you must, my old Padawan. Anger and fear I sense in you."

That earned a sigh. "Yes, Master. But what kind of a Master would I be if I wasn't upset that my Padawan is missing?"

Yoda nodded again. "Hmm. Right you are, Cin. Now, go. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you as well." Cin and Qui-Gon bowed to the Master and quickly marched into the ship, leaving Yoda to hobble his way out of the hanger.

Knight Esniki poked her head out of the cockpit as the two Masters appeared. "Go sit down, Master Fisto's ready to take off."

"Thank you, Knight Esniki," called Qui-Gon as he and Cin seated themselves in the passenger area. They quickly buckled themselves into the restraining harnesses as Kit eased the ship into Coruscanti traffic. Silence reigned on the ship for several minutes, until Qui-Gon remembered something.

"Oh, Cin?" He held out a spare survival pack. "I picked an extra one up for you, as well as the lightsabres." He unbuckled the weapons from his belt as Cin took the pack before handing those over as well. "I hope I picked out the right styles for you."

Cin quickly examined the weapons. "It looks like you got the right ones." He activated one, watching a turquoise blade come out. "Yes, mine is correct." Deactivating the lightsabre, he tested the other, examining the jade laser that appeared. "This one will last Zara until she can build a new replacement for her original lightsabre." His voice suddenly cracked as he turned off his Padawan's new weapon. "I don't understand." For a moment, the stern, stubborn-as-a-bantha Weaponsmaster was replaced by a young, worried Knight, just as Qui-Gon remembered meeting him many years ago.

Qui-Gon nodded, his own emotions rising despite his best efforts to tamp them down. "I know. I've been wondering that myself for the last three days." _Three days? Has it been that long already since my life was turned upside down? Since the light of my world was taken from me?_ He noticed Cin struggling to retain his composure. "Don't worry, we'll find them. Who knows? Maybe Mace has found them already."

It was a pathetic attempt to comfort the other Master and they both knew it. Not even Mace Windu could have found the two missing teenagers that quickly. It was unlikely that the other search team could have already landed on Ylesia.

Cin nodded, a sad smile appearing on his lined and weary face. "Thanks, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon returned the smile before turning to face the cockpit, listening to Kit and Knight Aerdna send the ship into hyperspace as Cin settled into a light meditative trance. The older Master also wrapped the Force around himself, tuning everything else out but the hum of the engines underneath him.

_/Don't worry, my Obi-Wan. I'm coming! It won't be long now, and I'll find you. I promise./_ He knew there was no way Obi-Wan could hear him with the massive distance between Coruscant and Ylesia, but it felt good to be sending something along the cold, numb bond, even if there would be no response.

He was startled when he felt a flicker in return. /_Obi-Wan?/_

He cried out, ignoring Cin's yelp of surprise and Kit Fisto running back to the passenger area, when he heard the faint mental scream of /_Master!!/_

_/Obi-Wan!/_

_/Help me! Please!/_

_/I'm coming! Just hold on!/_

The bond went silent again. Qui-Gon desperately reached out with the Force, anxious to feel something, _anything_ from his apprentice. /_Obi-Wan!/_

"What happened?" Kit suddenly appeared in front of Qui-Gon. "Aerdna and I heard you yell in the cockpit." Beside him, Cin stood watching with wide, alarmed eyes. Knight Aerdna stood in the doorway to the cockpit, tense, her lightsabre in her hand.

"I felt my Padawan." Qui-Gon gripped the armrests of his seat, ignoring the incredulous look that Knight Aerdna gave him. "He was screaming. He's being hurt."

He watched Cin grow several shades paler. "Zara." The young Master sat down hard on his chair. "If Obi-Wan's in that much pain, what's happening to my Zara?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know. Did you not feel anything?"

"Nothing." Cin looked up at Kit. "Are you sure this is the fastest you can get this ship to move?"

Kit thought for a moment before turning to the human Knight standing to the side. "Aerdna, see if you can't coax some more speed out of this piece of metal. She's fast, which is why Master Tiin let us use her."

"Good." Qui-Gon pulled his robe around himself, feeling as though he were going to be sick. He hadn't felt much from Obi-Wan, but what had come through the bond spurred him into an even greater panic then before. He quickly settled into a meditative state, feeling Cin beside him do the same, in an attempt to reach his Padawan again.

But, despite the hours both Masters spent immersed in the Force, neither Padawan responded to the mental calls of their mentors. The bonds were as cold as they had been when the adults awoke in the escape pod two days earlier.

Qui-Gon, however, was stubborn. He remained in meditation for the rest of the trip, rising only to eat and use the facilities once. _/I will find you, Obi-Wan. I promise./_

************

"Good morning, my beauties! Ready for another day of work, are we?" The cold, mocking laugh of a guard woke Obi-Wan and Zara from a restless sleep in their small corner of the cell, on either side of Dorlea. Through bleary eyes, the teens watched the man direct two more prisoners, bearing another large cauldron of food, into the centre of the room. With the crack of an old-fashioned whip, the lean captives were sent scurrying out of the cell as the other occupants of the room moved towards the cauldron.

The guard laughed as he watched the wretched beings in front of him crawl towards the food. Obi-Wan watched as the man kicked a small Twi'lek man in the ribs before bending and groping the prisoner's companion, a younger woman of the same species. Other captives gave the unfortunate duo a wide berth as they made their way to their first meal of the day.

Inwardly shaking with suppressed anger and disgust, Obi-Wan followed Dorlea and Zara towards the cauldron, making sure no one touched either female with him. Using the same small bowls as last night, they each scooped a serving of a weak porridge-like substance. The Jedi were about to turn back to their corner, but Dorlea stopped them. "No point in going back there. Just eat here. We'll have to leave immediately after we've finished eating anyways."

Shrugging, Obi-Wan did as she suggested, forcing the gruel down his throat. After a moment's hesitation, Zara followed suit, grimacing as she struggled to hold back the gag reflex that sprang up.

Not a moment after they'd finished, a large hand grabbed each Jedi's shoulders. The guard who had woken them up jerked them around to face him. A cruel sneer marred his swarthy face. "To the spice mines with you! The boss has something special for you two Jedi scum!"

Obi-Wan gripped Zara's elbow when he noticed the guard's eyes moving down her body. With a slight tug, he moved away from the guard and to the door, following Dorlea and the other slaves. Zara followed him willingly, cringing as the guard reached down and pinched her rear. Restraining the urge to break his arm for that action, she escaped the cell, staying close to Obi-Wan.

The laser gate over the exit to the cell was deactivated, allowing the slaves access into the corridor outside. There was a large stream of captives coming from other cells on the same hallway, all heading the same direction. With only a glance over her shoulder to ensure her charges were following her, Dorlea pressed on into the crowd, with Obi-Wan walking close behind her. He felt claustrophobic with the amount of smelly, starved bodies pressed against him.

A large cavernous opening loomed at the end of the hallway, allowing the multitudes of slaves to pass through. Even without the use of the Force, Obi-Wan cringed at the feeling of pure evil that radiated from the passage. He would have refused to enter it, but the sheer numbers of prisoners behind him, moving towards the door, forced him to move ahead. Holding a tight grip on Zara's arm, he walked on, following the head of gray hair that was Dorlea.

On the other side of the enormous door, the corridor split off into two different directions, with the slaves splitting up nearly evenly down either side. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before he saw Dorlea move to the left. He attempted to follow her, but was grabbed roughly from behind. "You, Jedi! You'll be coming with us!" The guard who had assailed him dragged the teen towards the right. Another guard yanked Zara after Obi-Wan down the dingy corridor, ignoring her struggles.

Perhaps ten minutes later, the passage branched off again. The rest of the captives in this hallway moved to the right, while the Jedi were taken to the left. Aside from the guards and two prisoners, the corridor was empty, and devoid of life. Small lanterns gave off a weak, feeble glow that barely illuminated the floor. More then once the teens stumbled and were painfully jerked back to their feet by their captors.

Eventually, the passage ended in a large room, filled with only a few other guards, plus a large slug-shaped figure. A huge machine took up most of the space, but Obi-Wan couldn't tell what it was. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything like this before.

The slug moved into what little light there was in the room. Both Obi-Wan and Zara inwardly groaned as they recognized Korra. The Hutt smirked at them. "Ah, my little Jedi pets! Ready for work, are you?"

_Go to hell_, thought Obi-Wan. However, he kept his mouth shut. Beside him, Zara did the same.

Korra shrugged, as though the lack of response was expected. "I take that as a yes; although, you don't really have a choice in the matter, do you?" He cruelly laughed at his own joke. "In any case, I had thought to just put you to work without any expectation of what you would do, but I decided that would be too cruel. So, you are receiving on-the-job training now!"

"Whoopee," muttered Zara sarcastically. "And I suppose we're getting union benefits and wage increases as well?" Her voice was soft, intended only for Obi-Wan's ears, but the guard holding her caught the quiet words and angrily cuffed her on the back of her head, ignoring her gasp of pain.

"Tut, tut, little Jedi," scolded Korra, mockingly. "You shouldn't be speaking. Slaves don't speak unless ordered to. I thought you knew that already!"

Zara glared from under the loose hair that fell over her eyes. Unheedingly, Korra proceeded to speak again. "Do either of you know how spice is produced?"

Silence from the prisoners was his only answer. "Oh come now, surely one of you knows?"

The duo in front of him remained stubbornly quiet.

"Very well." Korra continued. "It comes from a certain breed of worm that lives in the mines here. Workers in the mines gather up the waste products of the worms and take it to the purification facility in the factory, where it is transformed into what is commonly known as 'spice'. There are other steps, of course, as the process is very complicated. But that is not why you are here.

"You see, it takes a long time for these worms to produce ingredients for spice. The market doesn't appreciate the time required, and business suffers as a result. However,

we have designed a contraption, a machine if you will, that uses your precious Force to encourage the worms to produce spice faster. And that is where you two will come in handy for me. All we have to do is hook you up into this device," as he gestured to the machine behind him, "you access the Force, and the machine automatically uses your power to increase the worms' rate of production. Simple!"

Obi-Wan stared at the machine. "What if we choose not to access the Force inside that machine? You should know we will not cooperate."

Korra laughed out loud. "I thought this would come up!" He motioned to two guards, who dragged forward perhaps half a dozen small humanoids.

Zara hissed in horror as the children, no more then eight years old at the most, were pushed to kneel in front of Korra. The Hutt smiled condescendingly at his young prisoners before turning back to the Jedi. "I know you will do nothing to endanger these children. Your wages are thus; you work for me, and these children live another day. Refuse, and you will watch them die." As an afterthought, he added, "The same applies if you attempt to use the Force to escape."

Obi-Wan and Zara exchanged a look, filled with anxiety. They both knew they could do nothing to risk the children's lives. Obi-Wan was the first to lower his head in defeat.

"Ah, excellent!" Korra sounded delighted. Gesturing to the guards, he ordered, "Get him into the machine, and take the collar off of him."

The guards hastened to obey. Two dragged Obi-Wan into the centre of the sphere that made up the machine, binding his wrists and ankles to manacles. Now that he was in the machine, he could see the worms that covered the bottom of the contraption, lounging over top of wires. Looking around him, he could see wires coming from the manacles on his wrists moving to the worms below him. He supposed this was how the Force was channeled to the worms.

A pair of cold hands touched his neck, fiddling with the Force-inhibiting collar before the ring of metal was taken away. Obi-Wan gasped slightly as the heady sensation of the Force rushed back into him. However, it wasn't the comforting presence he was used to. The dark side was strong in the room, overpowering the light coming from Zara and the innocent children before him.

He remained still, breathing in the Force. However, movement outside the sphere alerted him to a guard grabbing Zara by her hair and holding a vibro-blade against her throat. The message was clear: _Start the machine!_

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan reached out with his feelings, searching for the light side. He cried out as white-hot pain laced through him, centering around his bound wrists. Glancing down, he saw the wires around his wrists glowing white. The glow moved down the wire, fading in intensity, until it was a faint light that reached the worms. They writhed in the faint glow, obviously enjoying the sensation of the Force around them.

Gasping, Obi-Wan looked out of the sphere. Korra nodded slowly, before gesturing for Obi-Wan to continue. The teen groaned, but reached out for the Force again when the guards moved threateningly towards the children.

The pain hit him again, yet he forced himself to remain immersed in the Force. In order to distract himself from the agony, he tried to think about Qui-Gon. He wondered what the Master would have done if he had survived the blaster shot on that inspection station.

Wait. What was that flicker in the Force? Was someone calling his name?

No, it couldn't be. His Master was dead!

Yet, the Force signature was unmistakable, as was the sense of life in the bond. Obi-Wan decided it was worth a try. _Master!!_

A response was not long in coming. Qui-Gon's cry, while it sounded like it was coming from a long distance, sounded panic-filled. _Obi-Wan!_

The pain redoubled as Obi-Wan communicated with his Master. _Help me! Please!_

Black spots danced across his vision. He numbly heard Korra's deep rumble, ordering the guards to release Obi-Wan from the machine. But before he was fitted with the collar again, he heard Qui-Gon's response. _I'm coming! Just hold on!_

The blackness overtook him as he was released from the chamber. The Force winked away from his consciousness as he heard Zara cry out in fear. But he didn't care, as he sank into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

************

**And there's another chapter for ya! I thought I should probably post this now, instead of waiting two weeks when I come back from Italy, where I shall have no Internet access in the least while I am over there... I interrupted packing to finish this chapter, so be happy! I'm leaving tomorrow, so excited!**

**I'll be handwriting the next chapter while on the planes to and from Rome, so I'll be posting when I get back on the 9th or 10th! Honest!**

**Two weeks had better be enough time to write some reviews! I'm expecting comments from you, the readers! So far I have reviews from... SEVEN different people, out of the hundreds who the FFN tracker says have read this. Reviewers get cookies! Today's flavour; Macadamia Nut! **

**Oh yes, new poll on my profile, concerning our favorite two Jedi teams and a cross-over! Go vote! Fandom to be determined later... Sorry to my Lord Of The Rings buddies, it shan't be Middle-Earth, seeing as I've already done a 11th Walker fic... Virtually every other one is up for grabs though! So vote! If you want them in a certain fandom, PM me and give me ideas!**

**See ya in two weeks! (ish!)**

**Xaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: *takes Obi-Wan down with a surprise kiss attack and snatches the Ring* Yes! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers! Now I own Star Wars and everything in it!! *Gandalf the White suddenly breaks out of the LOTR fandom and takes the Ring, whilst yelling at Xaja to finish that story first* Hey! It's not my fault I have writer's block! Now get back in your own fandom!**

**So, it appears I have to go back to Middle Earth to retrieve my Ring. Until then, I don't own Star Wars. Just my OC's. And the plotline. And my own creative evil genius. And my (empty) cup of coffee. *sigh***

**Just for the record, Italy was AMAZING, I highly recommend everyone go there sometime! Highlight had to be Pompeii, although the ancient Roman stuff was amazing to… we were living up the street from the Colossem, score! However, my muse got airsick midway over the Atlantic, and wouldn't let me write anything on the plane… (That, and Star Trek was playing. Scotty's my new favorite character!) :)**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the next installment of **_**Missing**_**! Enjoy!**

************** **

Qui-Gon stood by the window of the spacecraft, watching Ylesia come into view. The green and blue planet stood out against the blackness of space with a beauty that belied the evil lurking within its atmosphere. Even this far out, Qui-Gon could feel the strength of the dark side on the planet.

Movement beside him alerted him to Knight Aerdna's arrival. The human woman stood silent for a moment, watching Ylesia approach, before quietly asking, "Will you be all right, Master Jinn?"

The tall Master hesitated, before nodding. "I have to be. My Padawan needs me." The memory of Obi-Wan's pain-filled screams still haunted him, pressing onto him a sense of urgency. He _had_ to find the boy!

Knight Aerdna nodded. "I don't know what you're going through, Master Jinn, but I will help in any way I can."

Qui-Gon turned, looking at the Knight for the first time. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Knight Esniki. I appreciate that."

The younger woman nodded, a soft smile on her face that just reached her grey eyes, before looking back to Ylesia. "Master Fisto says we are only fifteen minutes away from entry into the atmosphere, depending on how many security craft attempt to stop us. We've seen no enemy craft so far, and that worries me."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised. "No enemy craft? No orders to land in a docking station for inspection?"

Knight Aerdna shook her head. "Nothing. Even though Master Fisto has set our course so we're coming up from underneath the planet, we expected at least some security to see us."

"Hmm." Qui-Gon turned away from the window, pondering this bit of information. "This is good for us, if we can get onto the planet undetected, or it could be a trap."

"Yes." Aerdna remained where she was, watching the older Master. "Master Fisto is going to continue with his original plan to get to Master Windu as quickly as we can. The other search team is currently located near a large spice mine outside the capital city. They think the Hutt we're looking for has based his operations nearby. Once we get there, we'll attempt to infiltrate the crime ring and find out where our Padawans are. Two Jedi prisoners will be a popular gossip topic."

"That it will. Has Mace reported any new leads?"

"His last transmission was several hours ago, while you and Master Drallig were still meditating. I have told you everything he said to us. It was his idea for us to land near the mines. His ship is hidden near the mines as well, so we'll have two ways to escape when we need them."

"Good. Have any other Jedi joined the search besides Master Rhara and Padawan Muln?"

"Not that I am aware of, Master Jinn."

"Again, Knight Esniki, thank you."

Aerdna bowed slightly, to which Qui-Gon inclined his head. They turned back to the viewscreen briefly, watching Ylesia grow closer, before Qui-Gon excused himself to the cockpit to watch Kit Fisto bring in the ship.

Cin sat in the co-pilot's chair, numbly staring out through the main viewscreen. The Force aura around him was troubled, worried, and coldly angry, emotions that showed themselves in his eyes. Qui-Gon felt much the same as he. Resting his hands on the back of Cin's seat, Qui-Gon bent down so the younger Master could hear him. "Are you all right?"

Cin sighed. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. I won't be fine until I have Zara back though."

Beside them, Kit sighed. "I hear you two. I'll be happy when this mission is completed successfully." His huge black eyes shifted briefly to his traveling companions before turning back to the planet in front of him. "One of you yell back for Aerdna to sit down. I'm beginning entry into Ylesia's atmosphere now."

Nodding, Qui-Gon stuck his head out of the cockpit. He saw Knight Aerdna still standing by the window, staring at the planet without seeing it. "Knight Esniki, sit down, we're entering the atmosphere."

"Yes, Master Jinn." The young Knight moved to one of the seats on the wall, strapping herself in. Qui-Gon took another seat nearby, carefully maneuvering the two lightsabres on his belt to not dig into his abdomen.

Aside from the familiar scream of air particles on the hull of the spacecraft, there was silence aboard the ship, each Jedi lost in their own thoughts. Ignoring the turbulence from the storm clouds that Kit brought the ship through to avoid detection, Qui-Gon reached out and touched the Force again, searching for Obi-Wan's signature. However, there wasn't even a flicker across the cold bond. No indication if the fourteen-year-old was even alive. He wondered if Cin was having any better luck with his attempts to locate Zara.

Within ten minutes, Kit had landed the ship in a large patch of forest, a few miles from the outskirts of the capital city. After turning on every cloaking device possible, to ensure the ship wouldn't be found, he shut down the engines and exited the cockpit, Cin right behind him. Qui-Gon and Aerdna both rose, grabbing their survival packs as they left the spacecraft. Once outside, Kit and Qui-Gon manually shut the exit ramp before the four Jedi set off into the surrounding jungle.

Perhaps a quarter of an hour later, Qui-Gon glanced around nervously. Mace was supposed to have met them as soon as the ship landed, but there was no sign of the Council member, or of any Jedi other then themselves. Where was-

A twig cracked behind him. Qui-Gon whipped around, his lightsabre activated. A second green blade rose to meet his, wielded by a very young pair of trembling hands. Dark brown eyes stared up at him from underneath very dark-coloured hair, cut short.

Qui-Gon lowered his lightsabre, deactivating it as he recognized his opponent. "Garen."

"Master Qui-Gon!" The teen bowed. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know that was you!"

"It's quite all right, Garen. I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. Are your Master and Master Windu nearby?"

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. They're looking for the rest of your team." Garen looked over at Knight Aerdna, who had raced back to Qui-Gon when she heard the sound of lightsabres igniting. Kit and Cin stood just behind her. "I think they were just behind me."

"We were, Padawan." Master Clee Rhara stepped out of the foliage, coming to stand beside her apprentice, who already stood several inches taller then her. "It is good to see you, Qui-Gon." She nodded her head to the other Masters and Knight, who returned the gesture. "I only wish we met under better circumstances."

"As do I." Qui-Gon sighed, feeling Mace Windu's approach through the Force. He turned to greet the dark-skinned man. "Mace."

"Qui-Gon. Cin." The Councillor gripped their shoulders sympathetically. "How was the flight?"

"Slow," grumped Cin. "Have you found anything?"

Mace nodded, before turning to the fern he had just stepped out from behind. "Follow me." He led the way into the depths of the jungle, the rest of the Jedi following him. However, they'd only gone a few steps before Cin sank to his knees with a strangled cry, holding his head in both hands. His face contorted in pain as agonized gasps escaped his throat.

Mace quickly knelt beside the younger man. "Cin!"

Cin just moaned. His Force presence radiated pain and fear, not all his own. Qui-Gon gasped softly. _Did Zara manage to reach him? Is she in as much pain as Obi-Wan was, or worse?_

It seemed like hours, although it was probably closer to a few moments, before Cin was able to look up with bloodshot eyes, the pained cries dying to a few weak gasps. Gripping Mace's sleeve, he managed to slowly stand on shaky legs, although his head was lowered as though he were wounded or exhausted.

Clee went around to Cin's other side to help keep the tall man up. "What was that?"

It was a moment before Cin responded, and when he did, his voice was strained, as though he had fought a great battle. "I felt Zara. She was screaming, like Qui-Gon said his own Padawan was. I've never felt pain like that from her before."

Mace quickly looked from Cin to Qui-Gon. "You've felt them?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I felt Obi-Wan while I was meditating on the way here. It was only a few seconds, but it was long enough for me to sense that he's in agony. I don't know what could cause the kind of pain that they're in." He tried to ignore Garen's horrified look at the description of the pain his best friend was in.

Mace frowned. "Can you not feel them, aside from these random moments?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. No matter how hard we try, we can't sense them at will."

"Hmm." The Councillor looked down at Cin, who was still struggling to regain his breath. "Can you walk?"

A shaky nod. "Yes, I'll be fine. We need to get to our Padawans!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. Let's head this way. We have sensed disturbances in the Force near this particular spice mine, and once Garen was sure he'd felt Obi-Wan's Force signature. We think they're being held here."

Qui-Gon nodded before taking hold of Cin's arm to help the man into the jungle. "Lead the way."

************

Obi-Wan slowly clawed his way back to consciousness, feeling residual pain from his experience in the Force-utilizing machine. He opened his eyes, groaning as he became aware of a cold flat surface under him, and of the guards talking far too loudly nearby. All his senses seemed to be working on overdrive.

Zara sat over him, anxiety printed all over her face. She gasped in relief when she saw her friend's eyes open. "Obi! I was so worried!"

"Ugh." The teen managed to carefully sit up with the girl's supporting hand on his back. "How'd I get here?"

Zara reached for his hand and held onto it tightly. "After you passed out, the guards dragged us back here. I guess Korra was so pleased with the results, he didn't have me use that… thing."

Obi-Wan sighed, resting his head in his hands before another memory suddenly jerked him to full awakeness. "Zara, I felt him!"

"Who?"

"Qui-Gon! He's alive! They're searching for us!"

Zara looked as though she were going to faint. "Your Master's alive? Then that means… maybe my Master survived as well!" Hope shone in her eyes for the first time since their capture.

The two smiled briefly, before footsteps sounded outside a door. Now that Obi-Wan looked around the room, he realized they were in a different area then they were before. He supposed it was a sort of infirmary, judging by the sparse equipment on the shelves. He frowned, concerned about something. "Za, how long have I been out?"

"Nearly a full day. You've been in here for most of that time. They let me stay with you."

"A full day? Then help must be near to Ylesia now, if they haven't already arrived!"

"Maybe. But shush, we don't want _them_ to hear this!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed. I hope they hurry though!"

A few moments later, Korra's familiar booming voice resonated throughout the small infirmary. "Ah, I'm very pleased with you, little Jedi! My machine works!"

Obi-Wan and Zara remained silent, not nearly as pleased with Korra over the torture device.

Korra ignored the lack of response. A crafty gleam suddenly came into his eyes. "But you know, one usage of the machine won't be enough to satisfy the market's spice demand. We took a day to reset the machine, but we'll soon be able to do as many usages in a day as needed! And you know what that means?"

No answer from his stubborn captives.

"It means that it's your turn to produce spice, missy!" Korra gestured to two guards standing behind him. "Get the girl in the machine. Make sure the boy watches."

The guards saluted before moving to their assigned charges. Not resisting the tight grip on his arms, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be dragged out of the infirmary. It was only a short walk to the spice production room with the contraption, for which the teen was grateful. His head was still throbbing from his experience in the machine.

The children were back in the room, under the watchful eyes of the guards. They looked up with brief hope as Obi-Wan entered the room, before they saw the guards escorting him, and Korra behind the entire group. Despair filled the young eyes, making Obi-Wan's heart clench within his chest. However, there was nothing he could do besides kneel on the floor beside the children and offer them an attempt at a reassuring smile. A few children returned the smile, although it was sad, with more grief then anyone that age should have to deal with.

Knowing the guards would prevent him interacting with the children any further, Obi-Wan turned back to the machine, watching the guards strap Zara into the restraints. One man removed the Force-inhibiting collar before the guards vacated the machine, sealing Zara inside the sphere. She looked around from inside, worried.

_Just do it_, thought Obi-Wan. He glanced at a guard moving towards the children. _Satisfy them for now._

Zara closed her eyes, but opened them after only a few seconds with a sharp cry of pain. Obi-Wan watched a brilliant white light move down the wires to the worms underneath the girl.

Korra gestured pointedly towards the children, his intent obvious. Zara groaned but settled herself, reaching for the Force again. As the white light appeared, her jaw clenched, face contorting with pain. Her chest began to move in jarring motions that grew more jolting with every breath.

Within thirty seconds, her wordless screams were filling the chamber, every muscle in her body tensed, her head thrown back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, glistening in the Force-light that was feeding the worms below her.

Obi-Wan hissed in horror. It had been bad enough to experience that pain firsthand, but to watch a dear friend suffer in the same way was too much. He looked at Korra. "Let her out of there, please!"

Korra chuckled. "Oh, certainly… when I've decided she's done enough work for today! She is a lovely singer, and I don't wish to deny my employees of this music now, do I?"

Obi-Wan could have throttled the Hutt then, but forced himself to remain still for the sake of the children. He watched helplessly as, after what seemed like an eternity, Korra finally ordered the guards to remove Zara from the machine. She hung limp, blessedly dead to the world, as the soldiers removed her unconscious body from the sphere. Obi-Wan immediately attempted to go to her, but was knocked down by a guard.

Korra lifted the girl's head by her hair. "She'll be fit for tomorrow?"

The guard holding Zara snickered evilly. "If she doesn't want to become a personal slave to anyone, she will be!" A large hand examined the girl's abdomen and hips. "I wouldn't mind breaking her in, either, my Lord."

The Hutt laughed out loud. "I'll keep you in mind, lad. In the meantime, take them back to their cell. And reset the machine for tomorrow."

With quick salutes, the guard and his comrades took the Jedi prisoners back to the communal cell. Obi-Wan tried twisting his head to look at Zara, but couldn't see her through the mass of guards between them.

After marching for what felt like hours, the duo were unceremoniously dumped into their cell. Trembling from exhaustion, Obi-Wan managed to grab Zara's comatose body and drag her back into their corner. He longed for water for both of them, but there was none to be had in the cell, and he doubted the guards would give them any.

Holding Zara's limp frame against his chest, he rested his cheek on her hair. Closing his eyes, he let the dark dreams take him again.

This time though, he thought he heard his Master calling for him throughout the shadows, with a promise that a rescue was coming.

************

**Yes, I am an evil author with leaving cliffies on each chapter. Mwahahaha!**

**Thanks for voting on the last poll guys! New poll's up, concerning a Cin/Zara-centric story. (Have you read any of Obi The Kid's stuff? Kinda like that, except, not quite as good. Hey, Obi's the Master!) Go vote!**

**And review, while you're at it. Pweeze? *puppy eyes***

**Thanks muchly!**

**Xaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: *orders Middle-Earth OC to steal back Ring from Gandalf* Ahh, at last! Any moment now, Aerin the OC will be returning my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Powers to me, giving me ownership of all great literary works! *jumps as rock flies through window with a note attached* What is this? A ransom note? My OC has stolen my Ring! No! Bad OC!**

**Currently, I don't own Star Wars. Aerin the Middle-Earth OC does. Although, technically I own her, so if she has the Ring, then does that mean I own the copyrights?!... *sigh* Fine, I guess.**

**Be happy readers, I dragged my cold, headachey, stuffy-nosed self to the computer to type this chapter! The things I do for you! Hope you enjoy it!**

************** **

Four days. Four long, miserable days of skulking through the jungles of Ylesia, searching for a way to infiltrate the slave compound. The frequently patrolling guards, feral beasts and cold rain weren't helping matters any.

Qui-Gon crouched under a large fern, huddling in the little shelter it offered him from the downpour that was currently hampering the rescue effort. The cold water created a thick mud puddle under his booted feet, with a chill that permeated the durable leather. Rain dripped from the fern above his head and down into his tunic, snaking down his back, making the cloth of his tunic cleave to his skin. He shivered, pulling his wet hair out from over his eyes. He hoped Obi-Wan wasn't out in this weather, that the teen was at least warm and dry.

Glancing to the side, he saw Cin suddenly grip his head again, pain etched into his features. Thankfully, this fit of pain from the training bond was mercifully brief, allowing the Master to soon raise his head again. Qui-Gon sighed. "How bad was it this time?"

Cin scowled. "The pain gets worse every time. Zara used to be able to hear me calling and reply to me, but now she's just wordlessly screaming every time she accesses the Force."

"Same with Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked away from his friend back to the mines. Over the last four days, both missing Padawans had touched the Force several times, every time subjecting their Masters to the agony they were feeling. The last time Qui-Gon had been able to sense Obi-Wan, the boy's pain had driven the older Jedi to the soggy forest floor, tears mingling with the rain. Mace and Kit had had to sit with the tall man for several minutes until the bond closed again, allowing Qui-Gon to move.

The pain wasn't just hurting the Masters, however. Often, when Obi-Wan was open to the Force, Garen could feel the other teen's pain, to almost the same extent that Qui-Gon could. At one point, while Qui-Gon was focusing too much on his Padawan to notice anything else, Garen had fallen to his knees, nearly in as much agony as his friend's Master. Clee had held the teen close, her eyes filled with desperation, as her Padawan gasped his friend's pain to the surrounding jungle.

While Qui-Gon reminisced about the recent events, Knight Esniki appeared out of the mists to his right, holding her sodden robe close to her. "Come. Master Windu has an idea."

Qui-Gon nodded to the woman before turning to Cin. The younger man was already on his feet, ready to go. Without a word, Qui-Gon followed Knight Aerdna into the foliage, knowing Cin would follow them.

Mace was kneeling under another tree a few hundred metres away form Qui-Gon's fern. He and Clee were in the middle of a heated, albeit whispered, argument. Garen stood just behind his Master, anxiety written in his brown eyes. Kit Fisto was pacing a few feet away from Mace, his stance radiating frustration.

Qui-Gon crouched beside his fellow Masters. "What's going on?"

Mace turned towards the taller man. "Good, you're here. I have a plan to get into the mines, let me explain-"

"No, you will not!" Clee glared at Mace before looking at Qui-Gon. "Do you want to hear his plan? He wants _my_ Padawan to sneak in there as a slave! _My_ apprentice! We're already missing enough children on this mission without Garen disappearing in that hell-hole!"

Qui-Gon looked back and forth between the bickering Jedi. "Is that your idea, Mace? To use Garen as bait?"

"Not as bait!" Mace sounded slightly frustrated. "He infiltrates the compound, disguised as a slave, figures out what the situation is, hopefully finding Obi-Wan and Zara in the process, tells his Master everything he discovers through the bond, and we get him out when we break in to rescue the other kids!"

"Simple enough," spoke up Cin, carefully ignoring Clee's murderous glare. "I like it."

"Are you mad?!" Clee looked as though she were going to strangle one, or possibly both, of the two men. "What if they discover he's a Jedi? What if he blows his cover? What if we can't get in to rescue him?"

"Clee, this will work fine." Mace placed a hand on the smaller human's shoulder, only to have it irritably brushed away. "Trust me! Garen will just have to make sure he doesn't let on that he's a Jedi. You can do that, right Garen?" He looked up at the teen, who hadn't moved from his position behind his Master.

Garen gulped slightly. "I-I'm not comfortable going in there, Master Windu. But I will go in if you think it'll get Obi-Wan and Zara out."

Mace sat back on his heels, a satisfied look on his face. "That settles it. We'll get you into the mines within a few minutes. You may want to scuff up your tunic first though, and give your lightsabre to your Master."

Garen nodded before looking at Clee, who hadn't moved. "Master? Are you all right?"

The redhead sighed, before rising to her feet and leading Garen into the bushes, no doubt to have a serious discussion with him concerning his role in the mines. Soft voices could be heard through the rain as the pair talked.

Qui-Gon looked after the two for a moment before turning to Mace. "Are you sure this'll work? You know Clee will hate us forever if this fails and Garen is abducted or killed, and by us I mean you."

"Which is why Garen cannot fail." Mace rubbed a hand across his face. "He's our only hope for getting in there." He sighed. "Don't worry, Qui-Gon. I have faith in him."

"Great," muttered Qui-Gon, "because I don't." He swiftly shut his mouth, though, as Clee and Garen re-appeared. The boy's robe and tabards were now absent, as was his belt. His undertunic was diry and wet, his boots cut up and filthy. His braid was undone and now hanging in loose strands behind his ear, the threads and beads now disappearing into Clee's belt pouch.

"Ready?" Mace sighed in satisfaction as Garen nodded, crossing his arms over his chest to hold in body heat. "Right, let's head over to the mine. He should be able to get in without a problem."

The Jedi set off towards the mines, which were only a short walk away. While still in the shelter of the trees, Clee gave her Padawan one last embrace, whispering something into his ear. Garen returned the hug before turning away from the Jedi and stepping out into the plain, quickly joining the long line of slaves heading into the mines. None of the supervising guards appeared to have noticed the extra human teen in their midst.

Kit watched for only a moment longer before turning and heading back into the deep shelter of the jungle. "Well, there's nothing more we can do except wait for Garen. How long does he have?"

"We told him one day. Tomorrow morning, we're breaking in, unless he calls for help sooner." Mace followed the tall alien, pausing beside Clee. "I promise, he'll be fine."

The short human sighed, before scowling at Mace. "You'd better hope he will be, otherwise there'll be hell to pay from you." She marched into the jungle after Kit, Aerdna behind her. The men followed closely.

Qui-Gon paused only a moment to look back at the mines. "Good luck, Garen" he whispered before following the other Jedi into the trees.

************

Garen struggled to control his anger at the sight of the conditions these slaves lived in. All were little more then walking skeletons, covered in dirt, sweat and filth. The dark side was strong in this place. The teen put up strong shields to hide his Force-sensitivity from any that might have been able to sense it.

Most of the guards, luckily, had been content to stand back and intimidate their captives simply with their presence. One particularly bad-tempered alien, however, roughly shoved one slave back into the line, creating a ripple effect that knocked Garen into an older human woman. Surprisingly strong hands lifted the teen back to his feet. "Keep moving, young one. Don't stop, otherwise they'll get on you for that."

"Thank you, ma'am," whispered Garen as he continued moving with the crowd. His new-found guardian stuck close to him, worry creasing her brow.

Finally, she murmured, "You haven't been here long. I recognize your stance. You walk as though you have no fear of the guards, which no one else does."

Inwardly cursing, Garen changed his stance to match the bowed heads and shuffling feet of the crowd. The older woman nodded approvingly. "There we go. You'll get hurt less for that, young Jedi."

Garen glanced down at her in alarm. "You-You can tell I'm a…" He let his voice trail off as another guard passed them.

As soon as the man had passed, the woman nodded. "Yes, I can. I've seen enough of your kind here lately. It sickens me to know there are three peacekeeper prisoners here now."

_Three?_ "You mean, there's more of my people here?"

"Yes. A boy and a girl, about your age."

_Yes!_ "What do they look like? I may know them."

"Well, the boy's your height, light brown hair, blue eyes. The girl's much shorter then either of you, with green eyes and lovely red hair."

"Is the boy named Obi-Wan, and the girl named Zara?"

The woman looked at Garen in shock. She finally managed to whisper, "How do you know?"

Garen looked around before speaking to his new informant in a low voice. "I'm not a prisoner here. The Jedi have been here for several days, planning a rescue. I'm their informant. Obi-Wan and Zara are my best friends."

"Any friend of those two is a friend to me, child. Call me Dorlea."

"I'm Garen. So, where have you seen them?"

Dorlea thought for a moment. "The first night they were here, they were placed in my cell. I haven't seen them much since, and when I have, they've been too weak to do anything. I'm hoping they'll be back in the cell tonight, so I can see if they're injured. You stay with me, young Garen. I'll look after you."

Garen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dorlea. Do you know where they're taken during the day?"

"No. I know that it is on the opposite side of the mines from where we are going, though."

Garen looked around. "Where are we heading, anyways?"

"Into the mines for the day's work. Stay with me, and keep quiet." Dorlea subtly nodded at a guard standing nearby, glaring at any slave that so much as glanced at him.

Obediently, Garen followed Dorlea into the mines, relaying everything the slave had told him to Clee. He suddenly cringed as he felt Obi-Wan's Force presence flare to life again, with mental screams of pain. _Hold on, Obi. We're here, we're going to help you!_

************

Clee frowned. "Garen says they're here. His informant has been taking care of them in the cells when she can, usually at night, but she doesn't know where they are or what's happening to them. He says they're on the opposite side of the mines from where he is."

Mace nodded. "Good. We go in at dark."

Cin glared at the Councillor. "At dark? Why not now?" He gestured to Qui-Gon, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his forehead and looking as though he were going to be sick. "You can't tell me they're not in danger now!"

"They'll be in less danger from the guards if we go in when there's not as much chaos from slaves running back and forth. Besides, they are usually returned to the communal cell that Garen will be in at night. We follow Clee's bond to Garen, we find the other two. Simple." Mace gave his friend a threatening glare. "And you will not run in there before I say so, no matter what your Padawan is feeling. Understood?"

Cin scowled, before angrily turning away from Mace. He knew the other Master was right, logically, but it didn't stop him from wanting to run inside the mines right now and finding his Zara.

A hand gently landed on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Cin, I'd be doing the same thing you would if that was Depa in there." Mace squeezed the Battlemaster's shoulder before turning away, leaving Cin with his thoughts.

Kit looked up from where he was kneeling beside Qui-Gon, helping the older man up. "We go in as soon as Garen knows where they are. We just have to wait for that information."

************

Garen managed to keep track of the corridors and doorways he passed on his way to the communal cell as he followed Dorlea, relying on his Force-enhanced memory to pick up details. The Jedi would want to know how to reach him and his friends quickly.

Carefully avoiding the guards, he and Dorlea stumbled into the cell, worn out from their day's duty in the mines. Amid the mass of other captives, he scanned the cell for two familiar faces, neither of which were to be seen.

Dorlea frowned. "I don't see them here. They must still be wherever the guards take them from here."

"I guess so. You're sure they'll be returned here at some point over the night?"

"I'm never sure, young one. I don't even know if they're still alive now."

Another wave of pain in the Force, this time from a signature not quite as familiar as Obi-Wan's, made Garen cringe. "Nope, they're alive. Zara's being hurt now, but I don't know from what."

Dorlea nodded. "I'll take your word for it." She grabbed two bowls and handed one to Garen as the cauldron of gruel came into the cell. "You'd best get something to eat while you can. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. I won't lie though, this food is horrible."

Garen sniffed the air near the pot, before promptly regretting it. Nausea welled up in the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry." Dorlea shrugged apologetically before scooping her helping of the mush out of the pot. Garen followed suit, albeit reluctantly, before following his friend to her back corner.

They remained still for several hours, during which time neither of the missing Jedi appeared in the cell. However, Garen could sense disturbances in the Force frequently, at shorter and shorter intervals. Whatever was being done to his friends was happening more often then it had when he first sensed Obi-Wan.

A sudden sharp pain resonated in his skull, making him keel over, moaning. When the fit passed, he became aware of his Master anxiously calling him. _Garen? What's going on?_

_I don't know, Master. But I think we need to move in now!_ The Force was urging him to set the Jedi's plan into action. _I don't think Obi-Wan and Zara can hold out much longer!_

There was a brief pause. _We're coming in. We'll find you and then head deeper into the mines to find the other two._

_Thank you, Master._ Garen hissed as he felt yet another burst of pain in the Force. _But hurry!_

************

"Let's go," barked Mace, pulling his hood over his face to hide himself.

Without further ado, the Jedi left the shelter of the trees and made their way to the mines.

************

Zara would have screamed from the pain of being inside the sphere again, but her vocal cords were suffering too much to emit more then a whimper. She was barely aware of the guards finally stepping into the machine, snapping the Force-inhibitor collar onto her neck and dragging her into the main chamber.

Korra shook his head sadly. "Ah, little Jedi, what happened to that all-powerful strength you are supposed to have? How am I to create products for the market if you don't work correctly?"

Her head hanging low, Zara said nothing, merely concentrating on taking air into her lungs. She wished her legs would quit trembling from exhaustion.

A _tsk_ sounded above her before Korra turned to his guards. "Get the boy in the machine."

Zara watched through bleary eyes as her friend was dragged to the sphere. But instead of climbing up into the machine as he normally did, Obi-Wan's legs collapsed underneath him, leaving him on the ground beside the entrance to the sphere.

One irritated guard prodded at Obi-Wan with his staff. "Up!"

The teen groaned, not having the strength or will to move.

"This is unfortunate." Korra frowned at Obi-Wan before gesturing to one of the soldiers standing above the children. "Give him some motivation to work."

The tall Geonosian guard obediently bent and lifted a human child by her hair. The girl squeaked in fear as a vibroblade appeared in the guard's other hand. Zara gasped in horror as she guessed what the soldier was about to do, causing Obi-Wan to look up.

"No!" cried both Jedi, but too late. The remaining children whimpered with fear as their comrade's lifeless body fell to the ground, the head nearly severed from the tiny body. Obi-Wan hissed in anger, but was unable to fight his captors.

Korra scowled pointedly at Obi-Wan. "There's more children where that brat came from, and they'll all share her fate if you don't get in that machine now!"

Obi-Wan groaned, but started forcing his body to move towards the machine. However, he was only half-way in the sphere before he collapsed again, too weak to move.

"Not enough motivation there?" Korra's voice was now a growl as he slithered forward. Behind him, Gorig suddenly appeared in the doorway, alarm in his eyes. He attempted to speak, but his master gestured for him to remain silent.

"Maybe I was using the wrong motivation. Maybe the children of strangers wasn't enough. But your friend here…" Korra gestured to two human men. "Have your way with the girl, and make sure he watches."

Zara hissed in alarm and tried to struggle free as the men advanced, cruel smiles on their faces in anticipation of what was to come. Beyond them, Obi-Wan was trying to move into the sphere again, although his arms lacked the strength to pull himself in. Zara whimpered slightly as she felt hands touch her hips and abdomen, pulling at her worn tunic. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sensation.

"My lord…" Gorig attempted to speak again.

"Silence, Gorig!" Korra glared at his nephew.

"But this is important!"

"How so? It had better be life or death for this!"

"The Jedi! They found us! They're attacking!"

"What?!" Korra's roar immediately halted all movement in the chamber. Zara's eyes popped open again, witnessing the Hutt's shock. Her would-be attackers had left her alone, eyes on their master.

He didn't stay motionless for long though. "Gorig, take my son and get to my transport! Now!" As the smaller Hutt fled the chamber with a small collection of guards, moving very swiftly for one of his species, the crime lord turned on his soldiers. "Take whatever spice you can from those worms and get it ready to go! The slaves, destroy the slaves! Some of you take the Jedi prisoners and get them on my ship! Go!"

The guards began to move immediately. Two dragged Obi-Wan off the machine, binding his hands behind his back. Zara's own wrists were swiftly tied, and the two were pulled out of the chamber, guards on every side of them. Korra was just ahead of them, surrounded by his own guards. Gorig and his entourage were nowhere to be seen.

Zara looked around at the slaves spilling out of the various passageways, all confused. No sign of any Jedi. _Who's found us? Is Cin with them? I hope they find us soon!_ Hope fluttered in her heart for the first time since the whole ordeal began. Sure, she had felt, or thought she felt, her Master in her mind when she was in the machine, but hadn't been able to tell if it was him or merely a figment of her imagination. She hoped to the Force that he was here. _Master, hurry!_

************

Clee and Mace stormed into the cell, lightsabres ablaze. Amid the cries of shock from the captives, Clee barked out, "We're Jedi, we've come to help. Get out of the mines now!"

The slaves needed no further encouragement to flee. A stampede of people of all species poured through the door into the hallway, joining their fellow prisoners in escaping. Two, however, remained in the cell.

Garen raced straight to his Master, who caught him in a tight embrace. "Oh, Garen, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Me too, Master. Has anyone found Obi-Wan and Zara?" Garen gratefully accepted his lightsabre from his Master as the Jedi moved out of the cell.

"Not yet." Mace took Dorlea's arm, helping her out the door. "The others are searching for them though."

"That's good." Dorlea clung to the tall Councillor's elbow as she left the cell for the last time. "They need to get out of here now."

"I couldn't agree with you more, miss…" Mace let his sentence trail, waiting for a name.

"Taerich. Dorlea Taerich. And you are Master…?"

"Mace Windu. Come, let's get you out of here."

"Thank you very much, Master Windu." Dorlea smiled at the dark-skinned Master before joining the mass of slaves in the corridor.

"Wait a minute," muttered Clee. "Miss Taerich?"

Dorlea turned. "Yes, Master?"

Clee hesitated. "Did Zara tell you what her last name was?"

"No, she didn't." Dorlea looked at the Jedi curiously. "Why?"

Garen caught on to his Master's hypothesis. "Did you ever give a child to the Jedi, about thirteen or fourteen years ago?"

"Yes, I did. A little girl- Wait." Dorlea looked as though she would faint. "Zara… Is Zara my child?"

Mace smiled. "Yes."

Dorlea leant against the wall, shock written into her face. "My child…" She smiled. "Looks like she turned out all right after all." She suddenly seemed to come to, looking hard at Mace. "Get my daughter out of there, no matter what. Please."

Mace nodded. "We will. We'll get you off-planet as well, possibly back to Coruscant."

"I'd appreciate that." Dorlea smiled again. "Now go. My daughter needs you. I'll wait outside until I know you're out."

The Jedi smiled in return and slightly bowed before turning into the corridor, heading against the stream of traffic. Dorlea melted into the crowd as she escaped in the opposite direction.

A way ahead, Qui-Gon and Cin pushed their way out of another cell, disappointment written into their faces. Qui-Gon shook his head at Mace. "Nothing!"

Knight Aerdna worked her way through the crowd, joining the other Jedi near the wall. "I didn't see anything."

Cin looked around. "Where's Kit?"

Aerdna gestured with her head towards the far end of the corridor. "He felt something towards the working end of the passage, under the mountain. He went up there to check."

************

"Come on, you slugs! Move it!" Korra's voice held a faint note of panic. "Move!"

Obi-Wan and Zara glanced at each other, knowing that if Korra succeeded in fleeing off-planet with them, their Masters might never find them. With that knowledge, they began to struggle, but were held tightly in their captor's grip.

Korra came to the end of the passageway, quickly glancing both ways before turning right. Ahead, the Jedi teens could see a large doorway, leading to what was presumably a hanger. Despair filled Obi-Wan's heart. Korra was going to escape with his prisoners. He was never going to see his Ma-

A green lightsabre flashed through the air. Screams sounded from the guards before their lives were cut short. Korra roared in anger and attempted to charge the Jedi, before the lightsabre impaled him through the topmost of his hearts. With a gurgle, the enormous Hutt collapsed, dead. Guards fled in terror of the be-tentacled Jedi with his green fire, dropping their prisoners in their haste to flee.

Obi-Wan winced as he hit the hard ground. He heard the buzz of the lightsabre above him, moving closer to the binds on his wrists. He remained motionless as the lightsabre cut effortlessly through the cords before a large hand touched the Force-inhibiting collar. With a click, the metal ring came off, allowing Obi-Wan to grab the Force, sensing everything in the mines. He rolled over as his rescuer turned to Zara. "Master Fisto?"

The alien grinned at him. "Good to see you to, Kenobi." He quickly freed Zara from the collar and bonds. "Are you two all right?"

Obi-Wan sat up. "As well as we can be, I suppose. We're both really weak though."

"I'm not surprised. I don't think I want to know what they were doing to you, and I don't think your Masters do either."

"They're both alive?" Zara looked up at the tall Jedi with open relief in her eyes.

"Yes, and both worried sick about you two!" Master Fisto carefully helped both teens to their feet. "Let's go set their minds at ease, shall we? Stay close to me, I'll do what I can to protect you. Now, let's go!"

Both Padawans followed the Master trustingly, pausing only a moment to look upon Korra's repulsive corpse before fleeing the mines with their rescuer.

************

**Whew, that was a long chapter, but I'm not finished yet! I still got lotsa evil plot ideas coming… Mwahahaha! Don't worry, all loose ends will be tied up eventually!**

**All right, on the poll, I have a grand total of exactly… *drumroll*… ONE stinkin' vote. That was pathetic! Go vote already!**

**And while you're voting, review this chapter! Please? Cyber Cookie Flavour Of The Day: Pineapple Coconut! (My mom made them today, dey's delicious!) **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, crew! You rock! Keep 'em coming!**

**Later!**

**Xaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: *tackles Aerin the OC and retakes the Ring* Ah, at last! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges, which grants me all rights to Star Wars! Go me! *is jumped by Dally Winston of the Outsiders, who runs off with the Ring* Ah, no! The greaser has it!**

**Fine. I don't own Star Wars. *sniff***

**Many apologies about the lack of updates, I've been dealing with work and college financing. (Upside: I'm finally legal drinking age! Downside: I've been the designated driver at all the parties I've been to!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! I'm procrastinating on my stories from Lord of the Rings and Outsiders as well as my original fic to write this! *cringes from Lord of the Rings readers and their yells of fury*Uh-oh...**

The sounds of battle could be clearly heard from ahead in the tunnel. Occasionally, the escaping Jedi could see a stray blaster bolt briefly illuminate the dark tunnel in a flash of red before the energy was absorbed by the rocks. Master Kit's lightsabre was out, but not activated.

The trio rounded a bend in the tunnel, taking only a second's glimpse around before Kit grabbed the teenage Padawans and threw them behind a tall column, standing above them. Luckily for them, the soldiers surrounding the rest of the Jedi hadn't noticed the stray Master and his charges. They were concentrating on destroying the remaining six Jedi, who were too focused on surviving to take note of their hidden comrades.

A frown marring Kit's reptilian face, he crouched down beside Obi-Wan and Zara. "I'm not risking taking you two out there; your Masters would skin me alive. We'll wait back here until there's a break in the fighting, then run. I want you to stay near me so I can protect you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Fisto." Obi-Wan nodded, trying to appear brave, despite knowing that he looked like a wreck. He was shaking like a leaf, his initial burst of adrenaline from being rescued wearing off. He felt as though he were about to pass out.

Kit looked sharply at the teen. "You look horrible, Kenobi. You're not much better, Taerich. What did they do to you?"

Obi-Wan shuddered. "You don't want to know, Master Fisto."

The alien sighed before glancing back around the pillar. "Looks like we'll be able to run any moment now. Will you two be alright running?"

Zara looked up at the tall Master. "Do we really have a choice?"

Kit smirked. "No, not really. All right, up. We run in three... two..."

The teens were tense, ready to sprint out to their Masters. Neither Qui-Gon nor Cin had seen the duo yet, although Obi-Wan had no doubt that Qui-Gon would be as glad to see him as he was.

"... One." Kit pulled the teens from their hiding spot behind the column and started running, the pair right behind him. The alien's green lightsabre sprang to life, deflecting the incoming blaster bolts.

Cries of fury came from the soldiers, as well as exclamations of joy from the other Jedi. Even from this distance, perhaps eight hundred metres from his Master, Obi-Wan could see the relief in Qui-Gon's face upon seeing his Padawan alive and well. Cin's expression was a near perfect replica of Qui-Gon's, although neither Master could simply stop fighting and watch their Padawans. The soldiers were fighting with a vengeance, desperate to keep their captives from fleeing.

Six hundred metres. Obi-Wan and Zara were relying on the Force to get them the rest of the distance to their Masters. Their bodies were ready to give out. Kit was easily keeping pace with them, protecting them from the blaster bolts that would otherwise have killed them.

Five hundred metres. Obi-Wan glanced worriedly at a particular solider who was pulling something out of his belt pouch. Something small, and not blaster shaped...

Four hundred metres. The soldier threw the object at the running trio. The Force's warning only gave Obi-Wan time to scream, "It's a grenade!" before the explosive went off. The power of the blast threw Kit, Obi-Wan and Zara several hundred metres away from their fellow Jedi onto the hard stone, stunning the teens and knocking Kit unconscious.

Obi-Wan dizzily sat up, only to be knocked back down by the butt end of a blaster. Another group of soldiers had arrived and were tying himself and Zara up. Two moved towards Kit, but the leader of the group barked, "Leave him! Gorig only wants the two original prisoners."

_No! Gorig's still alive! _Obi-Wan struggled, but it was in vain. Beside him, he could see Zara being dragged up, wrists bound behind her back. She was hanging listlessly, tears in her eyes.

An enraged cry sounded from behind Obi-Wan. Craning his neck, he could see Qui-Gon, Cin and Master Windu fighting their way towards him and Zara, lightsabres blazing. Obi-Wan could feel his Master's fury through the Force, as well as his desperation to not lose the teens again.

Shouting orders in an alien tongue, the captain raced back up the tunnel that Obi-Wan and Zara had fled from only minutes ago. The soldiers followed him, dragging their captives along. A select few lingered in the back of the group, firing at the Jedi. However, their bolts only glanced off the lightsabre blades that were rapidly approaching.

Straining his neck, Obi-Wan managed to catch one last glimpse of Qui-Gon before he was swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Cin's cry of rage was only matched by Qui-Gon's as the Masters battled their way into the tunnel's gaping maw. Deflecting the blaster bolts into the remaining soldiers, they sprinted by the lifeless bodies and ran into the darkness, Mace right behind them. For the briefest of moments, Qui-Gon worried about Kit Fisto, but knew Clee and Aerdna would take care of him.

Right now, his main concern was one auburn-haired boy who meant the world to him. That boy would be lost to him if he was not rescued now.

The Force beckoned him further into the tunnel, and Qui-Gon followed it willingly. He could just hear the pounding footsteps of the soldiers who had taken Obi-Wan and Zara ahead of him, and somewhere to the right. He had to rely on the Force to guide him to the missing teens.

That guide suddenly failed. Qui-Gon hissed as his bond with Obi-Wan went cold and numb again, like it had been for the past several days. "No!"

Beside him, Cin skidded to a stop. "Damn! I can't feel Zara anymore!"

"Nor I Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon glanced around. The Masters were at a part of the tunnel where it forked off in two separate directions. Footsteps could be heard coming from both tunnels, preventing the Jedi from determining which way their Padawans were taken.

Mace Windu scowled. "And there are enough soldiers it's nearly impossible to tell which group has your apprentices. I don't know what to do."

Qui-Gon punched the wall in anger before freezing as a faint scream resonated from the right-hand tunnel. Looking at his fellow Masters, he breathed out, "Did you hear that?"

Cin took off running down the right tunnel. "Yes, I did. I'd recognize Zara's voice anywhere!"

_Thank you, Zara_ thought Qui-Gon as he and Mace followed Cin down the tunnel.

* * * * *

Zara would have screamed again, but for the rag stuffed into her mouth. She had started shouting for her Master as soon as the Force-inhibiting collars were snapped onto their necks, biting the hands of the soldiers who tried to silence her. As it was, she was trying her hardest to get the rag out of her mouth to cry out again. Obi-Wan hadn't shouted though; he was saving his strength to fight his captors.

The group of soldiers rounded another bend in the tunnel, coming into a path of green light from outdoors. Glancing out, Obi-Wan could see the large door that he had seen earlier was open, revealing a starship, probably set to fly immediately.

A glance backwards showed no sign of Qui-Gon and the other Masters. Giving up on fighting, Obi-Wan yelled at the top of his lungs. "Master!"

One of the guards carrying him scowled and slapped a broad hand over the Jedi's mouth. "Shut your mouth, you hear?"

Biting the fingers over his mouth, Obi-Wan shouted his Master's name again, earning a slap across his face that temporarily stunned him. However, he didn't let the pain stop him, screaming for Qui-Gon for all he was worth. "Master! Ma-Mmmf!"

The guard that had just barked at him finished jamming another rag into Obi-Wan's mouth. "What part of 'shut your mouth' didn't you get?"

Obi-Wan glared at the man, although hope was springing in his chest. He could hear the sounds of his would-be rescuers running up the tunnel. He knew his Master was close, so close to rescuing him.

A chilly dampness settled over his skin and ruined tunic as he was dragged outside. He shivered as he desperately dragged his heels on the ground, managing to trip one of the soldiers carrying him. Cursing, the man stumbled into one of the guards bearing Zara, making the whole procession pause.

A shout was heard from the tunnel. Looking back, Obi-Wan let out a muffled cry of joy as he saw the Masters run for the ship and their Padawans as swiftly as their legs would carry them. However, the soldiers were also being motivated to move quickly. Grabbing up their teenage burdens, the guards raced up the loading ramp into the ship.

There was a spitting noise beside Obi-Wan as a damp rag fell to the ground. "Master!" screamed Zara, squirming with everything she had. "Master!"

"Get that door shut!" Gorig appeared in the loading area of the ship, looking furious. "Now! Move it, before the Jedi get on here!"

_No!_ Obi-Wan swung his leg up, kicking one soldier who was attempting to close the ramp. The man cursed as he doubled over, holding his midsection where Obi-Wan's boot had made contact with him. However, it wasn't enough to keep the ramp down. Another solider had it up very quickly, sealing the Jedi rescuers out. A moment later, the engines of the starship fired up as the transport moved away from the mine and up into Ylesia's atmosphere.

Gorig smirked down at his prisoners. "Hmm, that's a pity. I guess it'd be too much to hope that your precious Masters were caught in the ignition from the engines. Oh well, not that it matters. Even if they survived, they'll never find you now!"

Obi-Wan glared at the Hutt, wishing for his bonds to break so he could attack the alien. Beside him, Zara was trembling with anger, her voice a low whisper. "Why?"

"Because Jedi are weak and worthless, and they need to be taught that." Gorig shrugged. "You'd think that the galaxy's so-called protectors would be able to figure out that they were being framed. You wouldn't believe how easy it was for our men to slip those hallucinogenic leaves into your packs. If anyone asks, you were smuggling illegal drugs onto Ylesia and we had to deal with you in accordance with planetary laws."

"I hate you." Zara's eyes glittered with a cold rage. "I hate you."

"Tut tut, little Jedi. Doesn't hate lead to the Dark Side?" Gorig laughed cruelly as he slithered out of the hold. "Get comfortable, Jedi. It's a long trip!"

One guard lingered long enough to remove the gag from Obi-Wan's mouth before leaving the hold with the rest of his comrades. The door to the rest of the ship slammed shut, leaving the two Padawans in the cold darkness.

Zara huddled close to Obi-Wan, her anger dissolving into grief. "They were so close. Why couldn't they reach us in time, Obi-Wan? Why?"

Obi-Wan burrowed his face in his friend's hair. "I don't know, Za. I don't know."

The remainder of the trip to their new prison was spent in tears and restless sleep.

* * * * * *

"No!" Cin's scream of rage echoed off the mountainside, not quite drowned out by the whine of the engines taking away Obi-Wan and Zara. "No!!"

Qui-Gon sank to his knees, grief overtaking him. "Obi-Wan..." A tear escaped his eye. "Damn it, no!"

Beside them, Mace drew in a ragged breath as he watched the ship fly away. "We're not going to be able to get back to the ship in time to follow them. We've lost them."

Qui-Gon felt a brief warning through the Force before Cin had grabbed Mace and pinned him against the wall, anger controlling his actions. "No! We can't lose them! We're going to find them! I'll die before giving up on them!"

"Control yourself!" Mace pushed Cin off of him. "I didn't say we were giving up. It's just going to be harder to find them. We're going to look for them. I know you're upset, but that's no way to treat a Council member!"

The fight seemed to leave Cin as he turned away from Mace, weak and shaking. "I know, Mace. I'm sorry, it's just that... We were so close..." The Battlemaster shook with a silent sob, hands clenched into fists. Mace rested a hand on Cin's shoulder, empathy radiating through the Force.

Qui-Gon got to his feet abruptly. "We need to rejoin the others. They need to know what happened. Then we can get back to the ship and go after Obi-" His voice failed him, his throat constricting to the point of choking him. He didn't want to believe that he'd lost his Padawan, after being so close to rescuing him. There had to be a way to find and rescue both Padawans.

Mace nodded. "Come, Cin. Standing here isn't going to do anything for Zara or Obi-Wan." He set off down the tunnel, Qui-Gon and Cin following him.

It was a very sombre trio of Masters that exited the tunnel minutes later. All three hesistated upon seeing the scale of the carnage before them, before quickly moving to the remaining Jedi. "You killed the remainder?" questioned Mace.

Knight Aerdna glanced up from where she was tending to Kit's wounds. "The ones who didn't die here fled. Where are the children?"

Cin lowered his head, fists clenched as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Qui-Gon forced himself to whisper, "We were too late. They're off-planet now." He tried to ignore Garen's soft cry of horror at his friends' fate.

Kit glanced up from where he laid on the ground. "Oh, no! I'm sorry, this was my fault. I should have protected them better."

"It wasn't your fault, Kit," assured Mace. "None of us are to blame. However, once you are fit to move we will be getting to our ships and following the transport that has the Padawans on board."

"I'm ready now!" Kit carefully got to his feet, using Aerdna and Garen as human crutches. "What are we waiting for?"

"Precisely nothing." Clee started briskly jogging towards the exit. "Ms. Taerich is not going to be pleased to hear this."

"Ms. Taerich?" Cin looked confused. "Zara's on that transport!"

"Not that Ms. Taerich, Cin. Zara's mother was a prisoner here. We found her while rescuing Garen." Clee glanced back at Cin. "She was the one who kept our apprentices alive while they were in here."

"Sith," muttered Cin as he ran ahead with Clee. "This is not going to be pleasant."

Clee and Cin's prediction came true several minutes later when the Jedi had escaped the mines. Most of the other prisoners had fled in every direction possible, with the exception of Dorlea Taerich who had faithfully waited outside the exit for her daughter and the other Jedi.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Dorlea gripped a tree behind her, pale-faced and trembling.

Mace forced himself to look the thin woman in the eye as he said, "We were too late. They had the teens on their transport and were taking off by the time we got there."

Dorlea looked hard at Mace. "But you're not giving up, are you?"

"No," spoke up Qui-Gon. "We're going after them. Even if we have to go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, we'll find them."

Dorlea nodded. "You'd better. And I'm coming with you."

Knight Aerdna hesitated. "Are you sure? It will be dangerous."

"And it concerns my daughter." Dorlea stared at the Jedi. "I know I technically have no claim on Zara, but she was my child before she was a Jedi. I will come with you, whether you like it or not."

Mace sighed, thinking, before muttering, "So that's where she gets her stubbornness from. Fine, Ms. Taerich," he added, speaking out loud, "you will accompany us. But you will listen to whatever we say and follow directions exactly. Am I clear?"

"Very, Master Windu." Dorlea set her jaw firmly. "Which way is your ship?"

"You will come with myself, Master Rhara and Padawan Muln. Masters Fisto, Jinn and Drallig and Knight Esniki have a second ship. We are hidden over here." Mace set off into the jungle with his Jedi team as Qui-Gon strode in a different direction towards the second ship.

Knight Aerdna gripped Kit's shoulder as the four Jedi rapidly moved through the trees. "Are you sure we'll be able to find them, Master Jinn?"

"There is no other alternative, Knight Esniki. We will find them, no matter what." Qui-Gon glanced up through the leaves of the trees as he jogged towards the ship, to where the transport holding his Padawan had flown away only minutes ago. _I've already failed you once, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to lose you again, I promise. Just hold on until I get there!_

* * * * * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil for leaving you with another big cliffhanger. *evil giggle* But at least I updated, right? Right? *crickets chirp***

**Please review! Thanks! Also, there's a new poll on my profile with various endings to this story. I have one in mind, but I'd like to know what you guys think. Go vote! (After you review, of course.)**

**Xaja**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: *roundhouse kicks Dally and takes the Ring* Ha! I finally have my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Priv- *Jack Sparrow grabs the Ring and runs off* ARGH! Damn pirate!**

**I doesn't own Star Wars. Currently, Captain Jack Sparrow does. Valar help us all.**

**Yay, I still have reviewers! Yes, I am quite aware that I am evil. *evil giggle* But hey, you guys still love me anyway, right? Right? *crickets chirp* Crud. At least this update is coming MUCH earlier than the last one!**

**Review replies:**

**3/4ths crazed: *evil cackle* That remains to be seen! Yes, the Jedi do seem to get all the crap thrown on them, don't they? Particularly one Obi-Wan Kenobi... Ah, they'll get over it. Yes, I do hope I get my Ring back eventually, I want the copyrights to Star Wars! :P Thanks for reviewing! **

**To the rest of you: Enjoy this next chapter! (Or not... Mwahahahaha!)**

************** **

They weren't sure how long it was before the ship touched down, although it felt like it had been at least a day since they were taken from Ylesia. Taken away from their Masters, and any hope of rescue they may have had. They had drifted in and out of consciousness during the trip, left alone save for the odd guard sticking his head inside the holding compartment of the ship to make sure the two prisoners were behaving.

Obi-Wan wearily raised his head as he felt the ship land somewhat roughly. If he strained his hearing, he could hear the sounds of people bustling about outside the transport, yelling orders to various underlings.

He had no idea where they were. And he knew Qui-Gon would never be able to track him down now. He would have cried, but there were no more tears left in him. He was too exhausted and wounded to cry now.

Uncomfortably shifting his still-bound, swollen wrists, he gently nudged Zara's forehead with his own. "Zara." His voice was hoarse from not having been used for the last several hours. "Za, wake up."

The petite redhead opened her eyes, nearly making Obi-Wan cry out. Her normally vibrant, dancing green eyes were dull and lifeless, clouded over with grief. Combined with her bedraggled, starved appearance, she looked like a wraith. Obi-Wan had a suspicion he didn't look any better.

"I'm not having a nightmare, am I?" Her voice sounded as dead as her eyes looked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No." He rested his cheek against the durasteel floor, not feeling any inclination to get up and fight, or even to live. He'd never felt so much like dying on the spot than he did at that moment.

Zara nodded, slowly, before lowering her head to the hard, dirty floor. "I wonder if they're going to kill us now?"

Obi-Wan shrugged listlessly. "I don't know. I think if they were going to kill us, they would have done that on Ylesia."

"Mmm." Zara's eyes studied the floor she rested on, seemingly lacking the strength to look up. "I don't care what happens now. I'd rather die now than have to deal with that Force-damned Hutt."

"Me too," agreed Obi-Wan. "I hope it's quick."

Zara nodded, but didn't speak. The two Jedi were silent for a while longer, until the door leading out of the cargo hold to the rest of the ship opened. A handful of soldiers marched over to the prisoners, two keeping blasters trained on the teens as though they expected their captives to suddenly attempt to flee. However, the precautions were unnecessary. Neither captive so much as squirmed.

Both winced when they were forced down the ramp into the first light they'd seen since they were taken from Ylesia. Granted, the air was dense and smoggy. The weak sunlight that reached the landing platform had a sickly grey quality to it. But it was still much brighter then the hold, making both Padawans squint as their eyes adjusted.

When they could see again, they immediately beheld a furious looking Gorig before them. The Hutt was radiating anger, something Obi-Wan could sense even without the Force, but was saying nothing. There was a smaller Hutt standing behind Gorig, looking absolutely livid. Obi-Wan guessed that this was Korra's son.

Gorig scowled at his wretched prisoners. "I don't know how you did that, but you managed to bring in several Jedi scum to destroy a very profitable industry. Good job."

Obi-Wan merely stared up at the Hutt, anger coursing through his veins. If it weren't for the fact that he was tied up and weakened, he probably would have attacked the crime lord, or at least made a smart comment. As it was, he was barely strong enough to hold his head up and glare.

Gorig looked over his prisoners for a moment longer before taking in the group's surroundings. Glancing around, Obi-Wan took in the sight of many, many industrial buildings. It looked to him like a darker form of Coruscant, filled with air and ground pollution and formed of buildings of dark, dirty steel. The landing platform that the transport was parked on hovered many yards above the planet's surface. Obi-Wan could just see people of many different species moving below the platform on the streets below through the thick haze of pollution.

Gorig sighed, before turning to his prisoners. "Welcome to Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon."

_Nar Shaddaa._ Obi-Wan had heard of this moon before. Qui-Gon had been here once, on his mission all those years ago with Master Cin. "_It is as though the entire planet is made of the underworld of Coruscant,"_ the older Master had explained. _"The Force there is overwhelmed with darkness and hatred. It is a haven for criminals and thieves."_ Qui-Gon hadn't gone into much detail about his stay on Nar Shaddaa, and now Obi-Wan understood why. The moon was nearly dead.

"This will be home for the rest of your miserable lives," spoke Gorig, bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He turned to his soldiers, growling out orders. "Get some transport to get us to the headquarters. And make it quick!"

A group of soldiers marched off the platform to the adjacent terminal, presumably to arrange transportation. Scarcely a moment after they'd left, however, another smaller group of beings approached Gorig. All three were human, strongly built and finely garbed. The two younger held blasters and appeared to be guarding the third, a slightly older man with greying hair and beard.

The three bowed upon reaching Gorig, and the oldest said, "And a fine day to you, Lord Hutt."

Gorig snorted but returned the greeting. "Fine enough, I suppose. Now, unless you have a business deal with me, I have no time for-"

"Ah, but I believe we do." The man looked at the two Jedi prisoners kneeling on the platform. "How much would you want for those two slaves?"

Gorig glanced at his captives before turning back to the potential buyer. "They are not for sale. I just brought them from Ylesia for my own purposes."

Obi-Wan warily watched the newcomer. Could his life become any worse? He'd nearly been rescued, only to be recaptured with his Master not even five hundred metres away, taken far away from any chance of rescue by the Jedi, or any friendly forces, and now was mere steps away from being sold to a stranger.

Although, there was something about this human...

"Ah, but are you sure you wish to keep two skinny, underfed human children?" The man laughed lightly. "What is so special about these slaves that you would pass up a large sum such as this? I'll give you thirty thousand credits for them."

Beside Obi-Wan, Zara shot her head up. Thirty _thousand_ credits? It was doubtful that even the Temple would pay that amount in ransom! Who was this man who wanted them so badly?

Gorig snorted. "You don't know what you'd be getting into with these slaves, human. I spent a lot of time breaking these two Jedi, and I intend to enjoy them as I please!"

"Jedi?" The buyer raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. I've seen the guardians of the Republic up close, and even their children look more impressive then that!"

In response, Gorig lifted Zara by the back of her ruined tunic. Ignoring the girl's weak cry of pain, he presented her neck to the human man, showing the Force-inhibiting collar and the remnants of the Padawan braid signifying her apprenticeship to Cin. "Do you need any more proof, human?"

The human raised his other eyebrow, before strolling over to Obi-Wan, stroking his finely trimmed beard. "Is the boy a Jedi as well?"

"Yes. But don't get any ideas, human. Neither of them are for sale. Now get out of here before my soldiers decided to use you for target practice!"

The man raised his hands. "My pardon, good Hutt. I shall leave you to your business. However, should you change your mind, ask anyone around here for the Count."

"Don't expect a call anytime soon," growled Gorig as the so-called Count calmly strode towards the terminal, his guards following closely. It felt to Obi-Wan that as the man left, so did his last glimmer of hope. He wasn't sure why, but his heart seemed to think that the Count would have helped him.

That was a fool's hope.

Two of Gorig's soldiers came marching back very quickly from the terminal. One informed Gorig that transport had been arranged to take the crime lord and his entourage to the so-called headquarters. With that, the entire group set off into the terminal to meet the transport, Obi-Wan and Zara being dragged along by more guards.

In the terminal, Obi-Wan could catch glances of the rampant crime that Qui-Gon had spoken of. Wretched beings who could only be slaves followed behind aliens and humanoids that were clearly their masters. Drug trade was happening out in the open. Fights and molestations were occurring all over the terminal, and no one was bothering to stop it. In fact, many were encouraging it. Obi-Wan felt sick.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the Count standing with his two guards near the exit. The older man caught Obi-Wan's gaze and held it, dark brown eyes meeting grey-blue. Then, the Count slowly nodded and winked before Obi-Wan was dragged outside, struck with the lingering feeling that he had seen the man before but couldn't quite recognize him...

His head struck the side of the closed transport as he was roughly thrown inside. Stars flew across his vision, and he knew no more.

************

"Are you still heading to Coruscant, Count?" One of the guards looked at his employer, awaiting orders.

The Count shook his head. "No. It appears that my presence here shall be continued. We will return to my apartment."

"Yes, Count" spoke both guards as the trio left the terminal, making their way towards the Count's private transport. It was not a long distance to the Count's apartment from the space terminal, reached in perhaps ten minutes.

Once they had arrived, the Count sent his two men on various errands. Sending one to discretely find the location of the Hutt's headquarters, he ordered the other to acquire knowledge of any other sort about the Hutt. The men left as soon as they'd received their orders.

Now alone in the sparsely furnished apartment, the Count picked up his com link and dialed a code well known to all of his occupation. Giving in to a rare moment of impatience, he paced back and forth across the room while waiting to be connected.

A voice finally sounded from the com. "Jedi Temple."

Jedi Master Dooku spoke into the com. "I need to speak with Master Yoda immediately."

************

The two ships were orbiting Ylesia, deliberating their options for tracking the Hutt's transport. There was virtually no way of tracking the ship that had taken away the missing Padawans, and Mace proposed that the Jedi return to the Temple to seek aid from the Council and the Senate. Suffice it to say Mace was very relieved to be on a separate ship from Cin, who had snapped at him over the com link at that suggestion. While neither Qui-Gon nor Cin had any idea where the Hutt would have fled to, they were loath to retreat to the Temple while their apprentices were missing. Kit Fisto, who was bitterly blaming himself for the loss of the Padawans, sided with Qui-Gon and Cin. It mattered not that Clee was constantly reassuring him through the com link that it wasn't his fault, for Kit wasn't listening. He insisted on not resting until Obi-Wan and Zara were rescued.

It was finally Knight Aerdna who was the voice of reason that got across to Qui-Gon and Cin. They had a wounded Jedi on board, who could not easily fight. Kit had taken a hard knock from the grenade blast, breaking two of his ribs, spraining his wrist and acquiring an assortment of bruises and scrapes. As well, Dorlea Taerich needed to be placed somewhere safe, preferably on Coruscant. The non-Jedi didn't have a hope of being able to fight, and needed to get somewhere where she could recover from her ordeal in the mines. She had said she had family on Coruscant, in a fairly nice section of the city. Aerdna reasoned that once they had settled in Dorlea and regrouped with the Jedi, they could research into Gorig's history for any clues as to where the Hutt would have taken the missing teenagers.

Albeit reluctantly, Qui-Gon agreed with the young Knight, trying to ignore Cin's angry glare. The older Master understood Cin's fury at abandoning the pursuit for the lost apprentices, and was every bit as frustrated as the younger man, but his logical side insisted that a temporary respite with ample resources and time to plan their next move against Gorig would be beneficial. He reluctantly announced his decision to Clee, watching through the com projector on the ship's console as Mace called the Temple.

Yoda's voice soon sounded through Mace's com, which projected the sound through Clee's com device onto Qui-Gon's ship. "Succeed, you did not." The old Master sounded sorrowful at this pronunciation, large green ears lowered.

Mace appeared surprised. He hadn't mentioned this to Yoda yet. "No, we did not. Did you sense that through the Force, Master?"

"No, but a new lead I have for you. Seen, our missing apprentices were."

Cin leaped up from his chair. "Seen? Where, Master?"

"Patient, you must be, my old Padawan." Yoda softened his rebuke, "Anxious, I know you are, but calm yourself you must."

Suitably chagrined, Cin sat back down. "Yes, Master." But unable to help himself, he asked, "Where were our Padawans seen?"

"On Nar Shaddaa, they are. On another undercover mission, Master Dooku was, when saw them he did. Recognized Obi-Wan, he did, and contacted us. Awaits you, he does. Head there immediately, you will."

Qui-Gon was never so grateful as in that moment for the day he had caved and pointed out his Padawan to his intrigued former Master. He barely heard Mace give other details to Yoda about the failed rescue attempt, lost in his thoughts. Hope was not lost yet for Obi-Wan and Zara! What mission Dooku had been involved in on Nar Shaddaa, Qui-Gon wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had hoped, when he'd left the planet with Cin all those years ago, that he'd never return, but he would happily come back if it meant his Padawan would be rescued.

Knight Aerdna switched off the com link on the console and came up to kneel before Qui-Gon. "Master Windu says that we need to meditate on a plan for when we reach Nar Shaddaa and meet up with Master Dooku. I've already set the coordinates for the planet, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon smiled at the young human woman. "Thank you, Knight Aerdna." Sitting straight in his chair, Qui-Gon lowered himself into meditation, feeling Cin and Kit do the same. Knight Aerdna moved back to the cockpit to mind the computer's finicky autopilot, leaving the three Masters to meditate.

The last thing Qui-Gon sensed before going into his trance was Cin's newly-born hope, which was in turn creating joy so great it was barely being contained. Qui-Gon was almost trembling from delight at hearing this new report of his Padawan's whereabouts, although he knew the boy's trials were a far cry from over. Nar Shaddaa was over a day and a half away in hyperspace.

That day and a half couldn't go fast enough. Even though he knew it was unlikely that Obi-Wan would hear him, even without a Force-inhibiting device, he still sent an encouraging thought through their stretched bond. _I'm coming, my Obi-Wan, and this time I will not fail you. I promise._

**************

**Yeah, it's a shorter chapter. But it came into existence much quicker than the last one!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Please, add some more! It makes my day to see review alerts in my inbox... :)**

**I also just posted a one-shot (with the potential for sequels) featuring a Jedi survivor of Order 66. Go read and review it please!**

**Thanks muchly!**

**Xaja**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: *mad evil laughter* I have recovered my One Ring Of Unlimited Copyright Powers from Captain Sparrow, giving me all ownership rights to Star Wars! MWAHAHAHA- *Luke Skywalker randomly rocks up and snatches the Ring* Hey! He's not even in the correct trilogy! Grr. **

**I don't own Star Wars. Sob.**

***evil laughter* I love messing with your minds! Hee hee hee. :) Just thought I'd mention that. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

************** **

Stars swam through his vision as he painfully forced his eyes open. His head was throbbing from where it had been smacked against the hard shell of the transport. Although, now that he thought about it, there wasn't anywhere on his body that didn't hurt. His head ached the worst though... aside from his broken heart, that was.

He was alone in a small steel cell. The ropes had been untied from the Padawan's wrists, allowing circulation back into his swollen limbs. The Force-inhibiting collar still weighed heavily on Obi-Wan's neck, although it wouldn't have made a difference had the collar been removed. He knew that both he and Zara were too weak to escape, even with the Force. Besides, there was nowhere for them to go on this hostile moon. Gorig would send his men out to get them, which wouldn't be too hard for the soldiers to accomplish. There was only so much a weak, wounded, starved Jedi could take.

Fear suddenly leaped into his heart. _Zara?_ The small redhead wasn't in the cell. Obi-Wan dreaded to think of what Gorig's soldiers could be doing to her. He had no idea if his friend was even alive.

He forced down the panic as he heard footsteps outside the cell. Masking his fear behind an expressionless mask, he watched the door slowly swing open, revealing Gorig and the younger Hutt with a gang of soldiers behind them. Rage sprouted in his heart beside his fear for Zara, but he managed to not show any emotion on his face. The last thing he needed was to give his captors any indication that he was weak.

Gorig smirked cruelly at his prisoner. "You weak, pathetic excuse for a Jedi. You still think that pretending to be fearless will get you anywhere?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, determined to not let Gorig intimidate him.

A few soldiers came up to Obi-Wan. Two grabbed his arms and dragged him up as Gorig spoke. "I'm certain you have a connection to that Count that was trying to buy you two. Who is he? What do you know of him?"

Obi-Wan's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking-" He gasped as a guard's fist was driven into his abdomen, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Gorig appeared angry. "Do not lie to me, Jedi! Who is he?"

Mustering up his energy, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've... never seen him... before." He groaned as another of the guards punched him.

"You lie!" roared Gorig. Obi-Wan winced as his already-battered body was subject to more pummelling, cringing as he heard an audible _crack_ from his chest. _Great, just what I needed; broken ribs, along with everything else!_

He was aware of the Hutt slithering up to him as the soldiers forced him to stand upright. Gorig, while he still sounded angry, was now in a cool, calculating mood. "You know, I could use someone like you. A Force-sensitive person would be very beneficial to my business. I'll make you a bargain; agree to work for me, and I won't murder you. Refuse, and you die painfully."

Obi-Wan somehow found the strength to glare up at the Hutt. "I will never serve you."

Gorig laughed. "But what have you to lose? Even if that Count is trying to help you, the Jedi will never be able to find you here. Nar Shaddaa is a big moon. Working for me could earn you wealth and power beyond your puny Jedi dreams. Eventually, you might be promoted to commanding alongside me."

"That power is not worth what it would cost me. Unlike you, I have morals that I will not forsake. I will not dishonour the Jedi by joining you." Obi-Wan thought of his Master, wondering if the man were still alive and searching for him. Regardless of what might have happened to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was determined to not let him down.

Gorig sighed, seemingly disappointed, before waving a hand at his soldiers. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried not to cry out as he was brutally beaten by his captors. His restraint cracked as a particularly strong punch connected with his arm, making stars dance across his vision and a soft cry of pain escape his throat.

Finally, he was thrown down to the steel floor. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he looked up at Gorig, trying to breathe despite numerous cracked or broken ribs.

The Hutt smirked. "We'll continue this discussion in a couple of days. Let's see if you're still so high and mighty without any food or water." He started to slither out of the cell, before pausing. "Oh, and keep an ear out, won't you?" Leaving Obi-Wan to ponder those threatening words, Gorig left with the soldiers behind him.

Fighting the black spots that clouded his vision, Obi-Wan dragged himself up against the wall, hunched over in an attempt to lessen the pressure on his broken ribs. Everything hurt, and he was bleeding from more than a few cuts and gashes on his body. He was pretty sure he had a concussion now, and if the pain in his arm was any indication, possibly a fracture or a dislocation.

He jerked his head up, startled, as a far-away sounding scream reached his ears. _Zara! Oh Force, what are they doing to her?_ He tried not to think about that, but the girl's anguished cries penetrated his thoughts, torturing him.

Tears streaked down his face as he gave in to blissful unconsciousness. His last conscious thought was, _Master! Where are you?_

************

"What the kriff do you mean, we have an eight hour delay for repairs?" Cin temporarily forsook his deeply ingrained respect for the Council to loudly yell at Mace over the com link. The older Master had just landed on a small Republic-controlled planet between Ylesia and Nar Shaddaa, reporting difficulties with his hyperdrive and shields. Mace had contacted Qui-Gon's ship to let them know of the delay in getting the ship repaired.

The holo of Mace that was projected from the com link in Kit's hand sighed. "I know, but there's no way to hurry up the repairs. And my hyperdrive was leaking all over my engine. Force knows what could've happened if we hadn't stopped."

"But four hours is the best time they can give us," grumbled Qui-Gon. "Knowing spaceports like this, it'll take even longer!"

"There's nothing we can do about that, Qui-Gon. I even mentioned it was an urgent Jedi mission, and that's the response I was given."

Cin scowled, before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Why don't you move onto our ship and we can pick up yours when we return from Nar Shaddaa?"

Mace thought for a moment. "I'll go make the arrangements for the mechanics to send this ship back to Coruscant when they've finished with it. I'll send Clee over with Garen and Ms. Taerich."

As it was, it was still another hour and a half before Mace had been able to finish making arrangements for the ship to be returned to the Temple and receive clearance for the other Jedi ship to take off. And an agonizingly slow two hours after landing the crippled ship, the Jedi returned to hyperspace to continue the search for the missing Padawans.

************

The spaceport was still as busy and as foul as Qui-Gon remembered. Near him, he felt Cin go tense. Neither Jedi had fond memories of Nar Shaddaa, and wouldn't have returned if they didn't think their missing Padawans were on the moon somewhere. None of the rest of the group was enjoying themselves either. Mace, Clee and Aerdna were on edge, eyes looking about fervently for danger.

Kit, Garen and Dorlea were staying on board the ship to guard the vessel from would-be hijackers and to stay out of trouble. Kit's wounds from the Ylesian mine were still troubling him, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Garen, while anxious to rescue his friends, wasn't exactly keen on going out into one of the worst cities in the galaxy, a feeling that Clee had supported. Dorlea was very weak from her time in captivity, and knew she would be more of a hindrance than an aid to the Jedi.

Cin pulled his robe tighter around himself, attempting to disguise the Jedi tunics underneath the nondescript brown cloak. "Where are we meeting him?"

Mace glanced around the spaceport terminal. "Yoda said Dooku would send one of his men to pick us up. We have only to ask for the Count."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. He had known of his former Master's family title, but didn't know the older Jedi would actually use that rank on a mission. Then again, he still didn't know what exactly Dooku's mission on Nar Shaddaa had been, and he wasn't anxious to find out. No mission on this moon would be a pleasant one.

Clee looked over at a young man standing at attention near the exit to the terminal, a blaster tucked into his belt. The Force beckoned her over to the man. "Do you work for the Count?"

The man gave Clee a glance. "Where is the rest of your party?" He carefully left out her title, something Clee caught onto quickly as she beckoned the rest of the Jedi over.

Mace nodded to the man. "Thank you for taking us to your employer."

The man smirked. "I only follow the Count's orders, sir. This way, please." He lead his charges out of the terminal towards a decent-sized transport that was manned by another guard. Once the Jedi were carefully settled in, the driver manoeuvred the transport into traffic, heading a short distance away from the spaceport.

A few moments later, the man pulled the transport up in front of a small apartment. He gestured to the door. "The Count will be waiting for you within."

"Thank you," said Qui-Gon as the Jedi disembarked. "We are most grateful."

The guard grinned and took off as the Knights made their way along the sidewalk to the small entrance. However, before Aerdna had had a chance to ring the doorbell, the door slid open. A tall, grey-haired man stood just inside, a small smirk on his face. He extended a hand to Qui-Gon as soon as he saw the Master. "My deepest condolences, my former Padawan."

Qui-Gon took his former Master's hand. "Thank you, Master Dooku."

************

"The Hutt, who you say is Gorig, was very hostile," said Dooku, calmly pouring cups of tea for his guests. "I fear he may have guessed my ulterior motives when attempting to ransom the children."

"How did you recognize them?" questioned Clee. "From what we saw in the mines, they didn't look at all like Jedi."

Dooku cocked an eyebrow at the female Master. "No, but I did know what Obi-Wan looks like. Qui-Gon once pointed him out to me during a sparring match. I don't know who young Zara is, or that there were abducted Padawans, but I knew that if Qui-Gon's apprentice were in that situation, something had to be wrong." He paused for a moment. "A very firm nudge from the Force may have helped things along."

Qui-Gon smiled into his teacup. "I'm grateful you remembered Obi-Wan, Master."

Dooku clapped a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder. "Ah, I recall having to get you out of a situation like that. I know what that's like, to be anxious over an apprentice missing in the slave trade."

Qui-Gon shuddered, recalling the long-buried memories of his four days of captivity on board a slaving vessel when he was sixteen. Those ranked as some of the worst memories of his life, alongside Xanatos' betrayal and Obi-Wan's near brush with suicide. He wondered if Obi-Wan's situation were better or worse than the slave ship that Qui-Gon had been imprisoned on all those years ago. He could feel the surprise radiating from most of the other Jedi in the room, save for Mace and Dooku. None of the others had known about Qui-Gon's brief life as a slave before he was rescued by the Jedi.

"You never mentioned you had something like this happen to you," remarked Clee.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I had been captured by a warring tribal faction on the planet we were sent to negotiate peace with. Luckily for me, they were very disorganized and took an entire day and a half to get me off-planet, by which time the planet officials and Master Dooku had figured out which group had taken me. As it was, it was another three days before I was rescued."

Dooku nodded. "Not a pleasant time for anyone involved."

"All that aside," pointed out Cin, "Zara and Obi-Wan have been missing for over ten days. We need to find them now!"

"Patience, young Drallig." Dooku raised a hand to placate the frustrated Knight. "I have my men out there, searching for any information on Gorig." The sound of footsteps in the hallway made the older Master pause. "And I believe we may have it."

One of Dooku's guards strode into the living area where the Jedi were seated, hesitating a brief moment before moving to his employer. "Count, we have found the location of the Hutt Gorig."

"Good!" Dooku leaned back in his seat. "Please, divulge."

The guard drew himself up. "He has a base towards the lower section of the city, a good half hour away from here. It appears to be an entire building complex that was used to run his predecessor's operations on Ylesia. He has not left the building since his arrival, nor the teenagers he had captive, although he has sent out a few guards for supplies and weapons. He was accompanied by another younger Hutt, who rumours state to be Jabba, son of Korra. From what we can tell, the teenagers are still alive, although we don't know how long that'll last for."

Dooku nodded. "Good. Anything else?"

The guard thought for a moment. "From what we have heard, Count, the Hutt is planning on restarting his business on Ylesia once he's dealt with the 'Jedi problem'. What that all entails, I don't know."

"It means we should move quickly though," muttered Qui-Gon. _The Jedi problem? Does he mean the Jedi that are hunting him down, or the Jedi that he has prisoner?_

"I wouldn't disagree with you, Master Jedi." The guard glanced at Qui-Gon before turning back to Dooku. "I know nothing more, Count."

Mace nodded slowly. "Very good. Do you know when the guards change shifts at Gorig's hiding place?"

The guard shook his head. "No, Master Jedi. The guards keep themselves well-hidden so we cannot tell when they change. We only see them long enough to know they are around."

"Then we go in at night when they can't see us," said Cin. "Nightfall will be in a couple of hours anyway."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "And how to you plan to prepare for an infiltration like this within only a few short hours? With that timeframe, the risk is great enough for your Padawan that you may as well shoot Zara yourself!"

Cin paled in anger. "Just what are you implying, _Master_ Windu?"

Clee shot to her feet. "Enough, you two! Cin, Mace didn't mean anything by that. He's just looking out for the team and your Padawan's safety. And Mace, you know time is of the essence here! The sooner we get in there, the better."

"I know that! But if we go in there unprepared, we will be little more than walking targets for Gorig's soldiers!"

Aerdna cautiously spoke up. "He might not know we're here yet. If we can get in tonight before he gets tipped off, we might be able to get the Padawans out with as little fighting and risk as possible. And I don't mean immediately after sunset, Master Windu," she added this with a pointed glance at the Councillor, "we could get in as late as midnight if we needed to."

Dooku nodded approvingly. "Smart girl."

"Be that as it may," said Mace, "we still don't have a plan to get in there. We don't know our way around that building, even without guards to avoid."

Rolling his eyes, Dooku turned to his guard. "Have your men find blueprints of the building, guard schedules, nearby regrouping locations, escape points for the Hutt, anything you can find. And be ready for us to move in at 23:00. Understood?"

"Yes, Count." The guard bowed before exiting the room, moving a bit swifter then he had when he had come in. Qui-Gon sensed relief from the man at being away from the bickering Jedi.

Mace was struck speechless. Dooku smirked. "Now, my good Master Windu, all we need to do is wait for my men to relay information to me to form a plan. Not to worry, Knight Drallig, you'll have your Padawan back by morning; as will you, Qui-Gon. In the meantime, go rest. I will awaken you when I have news." His dark eyes glanced around the room, daring anyone to argue with him. No protests were coming forth. "There are rooms upstairs that you may use. Now, go!"

Obediently, and feeling very chagrined, the Jedi moved upstairs to the designated rooms. Qui-Gon wearily sat on one of the sleep couches, resting his head in his hands. He didn't want to be sleeping while his Padawan suffered, but he knew his former Master was correct. He needed his rest, and there was nothing he could do at the moment for Obi-Wan. A brief touch into the Force confirmed that his bond with the boy was cold and cut-off, as per normal since Obi-Wan's initial capture.

Cin sank onto the sleep couch across from him, resting his head on the slightly-flattened pillow. "What if this doesn't work, Qui-Gon?" He sounded more like the apprehensive Knight Qui-Gon first remembered meeting than a stubborn, tough Battlemaster. Despair was etched onto his worn face, combined with his exceeding worry over Zara.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't know, Cin." He raked a hand through his long hair, scowling as the movement dislodged the hair-tie holding the greying mane in place. "I don't want to think about that."

Cin rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Qui-Gon could have sworn he saw a tear trickle out of the corner of the younger Master's eye, but chose not to comment as Cin spoke. "It's funny... When you take the Master's oath in a bonding ceremony, you say that you will care for and protect your Padawan to the best of your abilities. You never think that something would come along that would be stronger than you, that could kill you or your apprentice."

Qui-Gon nodded. "No Master ever stops to think about situations like this, when the Master is virtually powerless to stop anything from happening to their Padawan. I don't think any Padawan thinks about these scenarios either. I know I didn't ever think that I would be a prisoner on board a slaving vessel or rescuing my apprentice from more slavery."

Cin's hand clenched into a fist. "She knew I was there. I was so close, and failed to save her!" His jaw clenched. "She trusted me to rescue her!"

Qui-Gon stretched out on his couch. "And you and I both know that if she survives this, she won't hold it against you. Neither will Obi-Wan. She knows you were doing everything you could."

"And it wasn't enough." Cin's voice broke. "What kind of a Master am I? I've failed her!"

"Cin, shut up." Mace had appeared in the doorway, looking worn and haggard. "Every Master fails at this at least once in their years of training apprentices. You are no different."

"Do most Masters kill their first Padawans?" Cin sounded bitter, despite his sudden yelp as Mace smacked him with the Force.

"You have not killed Zara! And thinking like that will do nothing for her! She needs you to be strong, Cin!" Mace sounded frustrated with his friends. "And don't even think about starting, Qui-Gon. You know Obi-Wan doesn't need you to give up. What would they do if they knew you were thinking like this?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, stung by Mace's hard words. Across the room, he heard Cin take in a shuddering breath, before mumbling, "I'm sorry, Mace."

"Don't apologize to me, Cin. Apologize to your Padawan." There was a creak as Mace sat on the couch. "I owe you an apology anyway. I didn't mean what I said then about shooting Zara yourself."

"There is nothing to forgive, Mace." Cin's voice was trembling, betraying his inner pain, although Qui-Gon sensed that the rift between his friends was healed.

He heard Cin and Mace quietly talking as he drifted into meditation, seeking inner peace on the rescue mission. However, the Force was disturbed, and anxious. It were as though it were only reflecting Qui-Gon's own inner turmoil.

_Hold on, my Obi-Wan. Just a little longer, then I'll have you back. I promise._ With that silent promise, Qui-Gon drifted off to a restless sleep, dreaming of the task ahead of him.

************

**Crap, I just unleashed another plot bunny across my desk. I might go into that back-story with Qui-Gon and Dooku later on... Although, if anyone else wants to try their hand at it, go ahead! (Just let me know first ;)**

**I think I made Dooku and Mace a little bit OOC for this chapter with their bickering and whatever. Apologies to anyone who got ticked off by that. (I don't see Dooku's general involvement as being OOC at all. He didn't leave the Order until after Qui-Gon died, although he was up for taking longer missions from the Council. He was a very firm believer in the Code until Qui-Gon's death, which shook his faith in the Jedi. It's all on Wookiepedia if you don't believe me. Hence, I think it would be perfectly acceptable for him to be aiding the Jedi.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! You rock! Only a few more chapters to go!**

**Xaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: *smacks Luke upside the head and takes the Ring* Finally! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges! Now, if I can keep it safe from being stolen AGAIN, I'll own Star Wars and all other great- *Gollum grabs the Ring and runs off, shrieking 'Precious!'* Hey! Wrong Ring!... Aw, bugger.**

**Little creepy messed-up Hobbit owns Star Wars now. I don't. *scowls***

***evil laughter* Have I ever mentioned that messing with your brains is fun? Tee hee hee!**

**On with the epic drama!... er, show... fic... Whatever.**

************** **

Qui-Gon woke up to a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Come on, Qui-Gon. We need to get ready." Clee was sitting on the edge of the sleep couch, hair tousled and bags clearly evident under her eyes. On the other side of the room, Cin was sitting up, tying his long hair back and blinking the sleep out of his own eyes.

Raking a hand through his own hair and feeling for his hair tie, Qui-Gon got up. "What time is it?" He reached out, searching for his boots and robe.

"21:23. Master Dooku got the information sooner than we expected, but no one's complaining. We're meeting downstairs in about seven minutes to form a plan." Clee paused in the doorway. "I think we're planning to go in around 23:00."

"Good." Having found his robe and boots, Qui-Gon leaned over to slide one boot on. "Did you and Aerdna rest all right?"

"Considering the circumstances, I daresay we slept better than you two."

"No argument there." Cin stood up, pulling his robe over him. "Are you ready, Qui-Gon?" The younger Master looked exhausted, leaning wearily against the doorframe. Qui-Gon knew Cin was only in his thirties, but the stress of the last week and a half had aged him to the point where he looked as though he were much older. Qui-Gon knew he wouldn't look much better.

He grunted as he pulled on his second boot. "Yes." Standing up, he followed Clee and Cin out of the room and downstairs to where the rest of the team was waiting.

Dooku wordlessly passed a cup of tea into Qui-Gon's hands, knowing what his former student would need to wake up fully. "Did everyone rest all right?"

Cin shrugged. "As much as could be expected, Master Dooku."

"Fair enough." The older Master set a datapad on the table and tapped a button. "My men have searched the area of the building where Gorig is hiding. It appears to be an old, converted warehouse. The guards don't appear to have a set time that they switch shifts at, so we'll just have to sneak around them." As he spoke, an image of the warehouse appeared above the table, slowly rotating.

Qui-Gon sipped his tea, eyeing the warehouse. "How far away from here is the warehouse?"

"About thirty-five minutes away from here, taking a direct route. However, we don't want to alert anyone by coming up from the front," Dooku stroked his beard thoughtfully, "so we'll come around from the back. It'll take longer though, about fifteen minutes."

Mace rested his elbows on the table. "I'm assuming your men have enough speeders to accommodate us, Master Dooku?"

"Yes. However, you will want to tell your companions aboard your own ship to be ready to bring that craft to the warehouse. I have a bad feeling about trying to take the Padawans away on speeders."

Knight Aerdna frowned. "But won't that be illegal here, Master? To launch a ship from somewhere other than a spaceport?"

Dooku chuckled. "My dear Knight Esniki, virtually nothing is illegal on Nar Shaddaa. However, the ship will attract attention if brought too early, so they'll have to stay near the spaceport until we call for them."

"That'll work." Cin watched the warehouse slowly rotate over the table. "How are we getting in?"

"Well," Dooku pointed to a back entrance, "if we can get in through here while my men create a distraction..."

************

"Get up!"

Obi-Wan blinked wearily at the blurry, electro-staff-wielding form above him, trying to muster the strength to respond. However, he was evidently too slow for the guard, who smacked him with the staff. "I said get up!"

With a groan, Obi-Wan managed to sit up. His left arm was throbbing and nearly unusable, while an assortment of broken ribs was making breathing difficult. He felt as though he were about to be sick from a lack of food or water, although the sensation of the room spinning around him wasn't helping matters any.

Impatiently, the guard grabbed Obi-Wan's injured arm and dragged him to his feet, ignoring the pained cry from the boy's throat. "Lord Gorig demands to see you at once, scum."

Obi-Wan just shook his head, too weak to respond. With a growl, the guard shoved him down the corridor. However, the Jedi stumbled and fell to his knees, unable to summon the strength to rise.

"Move it!" roared the guard, hitting Obi-Wan with the staff while adding his own kicks to the teen's wounded body. "Move!"

A second guard appeared in the corridor. "What is it now?"

"Damn prisoner won't move, that's what!" The first guard smacked Obi-Wan with the staff again, sending the teen to the ground. "Look at that! Absolutely pathetic."

"Like every other Jedi," grunted the second soldier. "Well, pick him up and drag him to Gorig then. He won't want to wait for one weak little prisoner."

"Fine, but you're helping me," snarled the first man, grabbing Obi-Wan under one arm and dragging him up, not heeding the gasp of pain from the boy as his wounded limb was jarred.

Rolling his eyes, the second guard lifted Obi-Wan's other arm, and the duo marched off, dragging their limp burden between them. Obi-Wan struggled to keep from crying out any more than he already had at the torments that his wounded arm and ribs were being put through, although it was nigh impossible.

He didn't know exactly what Gorig wanted from him, although he could guess that it wouldn't be pleasant, especially if it concerned the topic the Hutt had discussed the last time he'd seen the Jedi. A sense of dread settled over his heart and grew steadily larger the farther he was dragged down the corridor.

He wished the Force would permit a miracle and bring his Master. But he knew it wouldn't happen. Instead, he prayed for a relatively quick death for himself and Zara.

If Zara wasn't dead already, that was.

************

"Are we agreed on the plan?" Dooku leaned back from the table, surveying the Jedi and guards around him. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, save for Qui-Gon. "When are we going?"

Dooku looked at the clock. 22:13. "Now."

The Jedi got up, leaving through the back exit to the assortment of transports parked outside. It had been agreed that the group would split themselves up between three different transports to get to the warehouse, each consisting of two Jedi and at least one guard. Mace had already called Kit to let him know of the plan. The wounded Jedi had been more than agreeable with the plan, and assured Mace he could get the ship off-planet within minutes of having its passengers on board.

Qui-Gon boarded one transport beside Dooku, settling himself in as the rest of the Jedi got to their own speeders. In the next vehicle, he could see Cin and Clee securing themselves onto the transport. Mace and Aerdna were boarding a third vehicle beyond them.

"Qui-Gon." Dooku rested a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "This will work. We will rescue them." The older Master's face had lost most, if not all, of its standard pride and arrogance, instead showing a genuine concern for Qui-Gon and his missing apprentice. "They will be fine, I have faith in that. If Obi-Wan is anything like you, he'll still be fighting."

Qui-Gon sighed. "He won't if Zara's being threatened." Adjusting his Padawan's lightsabre on his belt, he spoke again. "Master... even if this doesn't work and we..." He couldn't bring himself to vocalize the possibility that Obi-Wan wouldn't survive this, so he merely said, "Thank you. For everything."

Dooku smiled, a small, knowing curve of the lips, and then the transports were off to the warehouse.

Qui-Gon settled into a light meditative trance, trying to focus himself on the task at hand. But with the boy he loved as a son in danger, that focus wasn't easily coming.

_I'm__ coming, Obi-Wan, and this time I'm not going to lose you. Just hang on a little longer!_

************

Obi-Wan's legs were joining the rest of his body in a state of agony from being dragged along the corridor. Try as he might, he simply couldn't lift his feet to walk. His arm was screaming from agony, but he bit his lip, forcing himself to keep the cries of pain at bay. His guards either didn't notice the pain the teen was in or didn't care, merely continuing to drag him to his impending destination.

Finally, after what had to be ten or fifteen minutes of continuous dragging along the various corridors, his escorts passed through a large door, where they threw him to the hard concrete floor. Gingerly lifting his throbbing head, Obi-Wan looked up to see Gorig standing in the middle of the room, under a dim spotlight. Dust floated through the air, giving the impression that the building they were in hadn't been used in some time. The footprints across the floor, however, were fresh. Obi-Wan noticed to his horror that something had been dragged through the dust recently.

Something that had been dripping blood.

He hoped that Zara had died quickly, for her own sake.

"So, little Jedi." Gorig's voice was still condescending, in a cruel sort of way. "Have you given any further thought to my offer?"

Obi-Wan set his jaw stubbornly. Even if he was too weak to verbally protest, he could still make it clear what he thought of Gorig's so-called 'offer'.

"Tsk tsk. What a pity." Gorig sighed. "Are you quite sure? I know you want food and water, and probably some medical care. If you work for me, I can give you that." As though on cue, his arm renewed its steady ache, reminding Obi-Wan of the injury that desperately needed treatment.

"Never... from you!" hissed Obi-Wan through gritted teeth. His body betrayed him, as his stomach growled from a lack of nourishment. But he was too stubborn and hurt to care.

His best friend was dead by this monster's hand. His Master would never find him, even if he did survive this nightmare. He had no reason left to live.

"Hmm." Gorig appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you need some added motivation to cooperate with me." He gestured to a pair of guards standing in the corner, who immediately left through a large door on the opposite end of the room that Obi-Wan had entered from. "I think you'll find this to be of substantial encouragement to work for me."

The guards came back in, dragging a small figure between them. Obi-Wan barely stopped himself from crying out as he recognized the tiny prisoner. Zara was still alive, although she looked extremely close to death. Blood was caked in her hair and across her temple, and there was a gash on her stomach that had stained her tunic crimson, which explained the drops of blood Obi-Wan had seen in the dust. She was barely conscious, her head listlessly hanging down, red hair hanging over her face.

"She doesn't look good, does she?" Gorig smirked. "And unless she gets medical aid now, she won't live long enough to see tomorrow. Now, I have no intention of even bothering to save her at this moment. However, if you agree to work for me, there's a good chance that she'll survive this. Who knows? She might even end up working with you."

Obi-Wan could only stare, horrified, at Zara. She managed to raise her head enough to look at him, and a glimmer of a reassuring smile crossed her face. However, Obi-Wan could tell that it was taking every ounce of her strength to do even that.

Gorig was right. She wasn't going to live through the night, not like that.

But to agree to the Hutt was to go against everything he'd learned as a Jedi.

_She will die! And so will you!_

_But can I agree to the terms of the criminal who is the reason both of us are suffering?_

_She needs help! Maybe this way you can stay alive until Qui-Gon finds you!_

_Qui-Gon will never be able to find us, no matter what I decide._

_What would Qui-Gon do in your situation?_

What would Qui-Gon do, anyway?

Obi-Wan breathed out a shaky sigh. He knew what his choice would be.

************

The transports gently stopped outside the warehouse. The Jedi quickly got out of the vehicles, slipping around to a window and climbing in. Dooku's men flew the transports away, one calling Kit to let him know that the plan was now in action.

There was one guard, but Mace quickly knocked the man out with a sharp strike of his lightsabre hilt to the guard's skull. Cin and Aerdna dragged the unconscious humanoid to a dark closet to conceal him from any of his comrades. Then the Jedi set off down the hall, being careful to keep their footsteps silenced.

Dooku paused, reaching out with the Force. A frown marred the older Jedi's face as he glanced at his companions. "The Force is confused. I don't know which way to go."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, feeling for any presence of his Padawan. Obi-Wan's Force signature was still muted, although it almost felt as though the boy's signature was trying to be felt. Instead of the bond being silent, flashes of physical and emotional pain were shooting into Qui-Gon's mind from his apprentice. However, it wasn't enough for him to get a location for Obi-Wan.

Beside him, he heard Cin groan, "I feel almost noth-" His words were cut off at the sound of an unintelligible roar, several hundred metres ahead and to the left of the rescue team.

Qui-Gon tensed. He still recognized the sound of an enraged Hutt, even after all those years. Even though the bond wasn't giving any help to Qui-Gon, the Force was screaming at him of impending danger for Obi-Wan.

He knew Cin felt the same warning from the Force when the younger Master took off. "Sith! Something's happened to Zara!"

************

"Change your mind, Jedi!" Gorig leaned over Zara's limp, battered form, waving a fist threateningly. "You will work for me!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, although his heart cried at the sight of the new wounds scarring Zara's body. The girl was too weak to scream from pain; either that, or she was already hurting badly enough, she didn't notice the new wounds enough to cry. As it was, she was curled into a fetal position, her arms wrapped around the newly acquired broken ribs and bleeding wounds on her abdomen. Tears silently streamed out her eyes, although she wasn't making a sound.

"No?" Gorig lifted Zara by her hair, dragging her up. "You still refuse to take advantage of my generosity? Fool!" He shook Zara as he spoke, punctuating his words with the violent motions of her body. "You will die here, but not before you watch her suffer! Before I kill you, I'll make you watch her slow death, just to punish you for your insolence!" He slapped her, leaving a large cut on her cheek. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

He was drawing his fist back to punch the girl when they heard the enraged shout. "Let her go!"

Cin Drallig jumped into the room from a catwalk, lightsabre ignited. Qui-Gon Jinn landed beside him, a look of unbelievable anger on his face to match the green blade in his hand. Several other Jedi, including Master Windu, appeared in the room, lightsabres in hand and ready to fight.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in joy. Hope was renewed in his heart. _Master!_ However, it was clear that his rescue wouldn't be as quick or easy as he hoped.

With a cruel smirk, Gorig dropped Zara. The girl's face hit the concrete floor with a sickening noise. Blood trickled out of her parted lips onto the dusty surface.

"No!" Cin leaped forward, lightsabre ignited. Obi-Wan gasped in horror as he saw more guards advance on the angry Master, blasters drawn and ready to shoot.

A foot rolled him onto his back. He managed a weak cry as he saw another guard point a blaster at him, aiming at his forehead.

The guard smirked and pulled the trigger.

************

**Don't kill me!! I know that's a horrible cliffie, but please don't hurt me! *cringes* I'll update as soon as I can!**

**On the plus side, only a couple more chapters after this! Feel better?... No? Crap.**

**In any case, please leave a review! (I wonder how many people are now looking for hitmen to come after me for leaving that cliffie... *ducks behind desk*)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't kill me!**

**Xaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: *pushes Gollum into Mount Doom and snatches the Ring* Finally! I now own everything! Even you, the reader! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges has finally been recovered, and- *Legolas shoots the Ring out of my hand and steals it* What the... Damn Elf!**

**Legolas owns Star Wars. And Lord of the Rings. And you readers. *sighs***

**I marvel that I'm still alive after that cliffie. Thank you for not sending hitmen after me! And in answer to your questions... No, I do not feel any guilt for driving you guys mad. Yes, I love Obi-torture, although reader-torture is a close follow-up. Will Obi and Zara die? *evil laugh* You'll see!**

************** **

_The guard smirked and pulled the trigger..._

But the shot went wild as the guard was suddenly pushed by an invisible force. Instead of the bolt dealing Obi-Wan a fatal wound to his head, the bolt struck him in the left shoulder. Obi-Wan cried out in pain as the bolt buried itself in the muscle surrounding the bone, setting off a whole new wave of agony.

At least he couldn't feel the pain of his broken arm anymore.

Through tears of pain, he saw the guard attempt to get back up, only to be struck back down. Glancing to the side, he saw Qui-Gon running up, his left hand extended towards the guard to keep him down, the right holding his ignited lightsabre. Obi-Wan tried to call out his Master's name, but only mustered a groan.

The soldier growled and got back up, intending to charge Qui-Gon. But he didn't get more than a step or two before he fell to the green blade. Obi-Wan moaned again as the guard's body fell across his legs, blackness swarming his vision.

He was aware of Qui-Gon kneeling beside him as he teetered on the verge of unconsciousness. A large hand cradled Obi-Wan's head, as the big Master's voice called his name. With a click, the metal collar fell off of Obi-Wan's neck, opening him to the Force. However, he was too weak to use that power. Instead, it flowed through him without constraint, carrying a wave of Qui-Gon's worry. Obi-Wan felt that he was supposed to reassure his Master, but couldn't find the strength to do anything.

Another guard came up, aiming a blaster at the oblivious Qui-Gon. However, a second green blade sliced through the air, ending the man's life. Obi-Wan watched, perplexed, as a tall, grey-haired man took up a defensive position in front of himself and his Master. _The Count? What's he doing? Is he a Jedi?_

"It's all right, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's was speaking, his voice sounded choked, tears building in the Jedi's eyes. "You're safe now. I've got you, I've-"

A roar echoed through the room as the sounds of multiple blasters fired. Qui-Gon jerked his head up. "Cin!"

_What? What's happening to Master Drallig? Where's Zara?_ Obi-Wan began to panic, sensing his Master's sudden fear. His throat constricted, and his world went black as he gave in to the blessed realm of unconsciousness.

************

Stubborn though Gorig may have been, even he was pressed to swiftly retreat before the enraged Jedi. Leaving the girl crumpled on the floor, he backed behind his guards as they moved to protect him from her Master's wrath.

Grabbing one soldier's arm, he growled, "Get Jabba onto the ship, now!"

The guard nodded and raced off as his comrades covered him, preventing the invading Jedi from pursuing him. Luckily for him, most of the Jedi seemed most concerned with rescuing the prisoners. The one who had initially charged Gorig was now kneeling beside the girl, checking for her vital signs. Gorig allowed himself a smirk; even if the Jedi did manage to get off-planet, unless they had a waiting bacta tank and Healing staff in their ship, there would be no way for the girl to survive all the way back to Coruscant.

A green lightsabre, wielded by a red-haired female Master, swung dangerously near the retreating guards. One man screamed and fell, clutching the stump that used to be his right hand. His blaster skidded away on the concrete floor until it came to a rest near Gorig. The Hutt picked up the weapon, prepared to fire on the first Jedi to get near him.

He glanced at the girl and the vengeful Master again. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place the Jedi scum's face...

Gorig heard the other female Jedi speak to the Master. "Master Drallig! We need to get her out of here!"

_Drallig... Drallig...Drallig!_ Gorig's beady eyes narrowed. He now knew where he'd seen that Jedi before: on Nal Hutta, standing over his father's corpse.

With a roar, Gorig aimed the blaster and fired at Drallig's head, feeling a new degree of satisfaction as the man looked up sharply, sudden alarm in his face. Finally, revenge for his father's murder all those years ago! Torturing the man's precious apprentice had been enjoyable, but this would be more suitable for vengeance...

The Jedi woman moved her lightsabre, the blue blade catching the blaster bolt and sending it back-

-into Gorig's heart.

************

It was as if everyone in the room were moving in slow motion. Cin watched, wide-eyed, as the Hutt that had attempted to kill him slowly fell over, a lethal burn mark over his heart from his own blaster. In front of Cin, Aerdna's lightsabre was shaking as the Knight registered what she'd just done.

The guards watched their leader fall, dead, before suddenly acting. Many fled the room, presumably to a spacecraft to flee. The rest remained in the room, shooting at the Jedi with a suicidal vengeance, as though desperate to kill as many as they could before their own deaths.

A whine of engines outside signalled the arrival of another spacecraft. Moments later, Kit Fisto ran in, lightsabre out and ignited. That was enough encouragement for most of the surviving soldiers to flee. Some of them evidently still remembered Kit as the one who had killed Korra.

"We need to get out of here, now!" shouted Kit. "Let's go!"

Snapped out of his daze, Cin bent and carefully gathered Zara's battered body into his arms, trusting Aerdna to guard him against any other attempts by the soldiers to kill him. He wasn't worried about himself; his Padawan held his attention. She was unconscious, for which Cin was grateful, otherwise the pain from her assorted injuries would have been too much for her to stand. Glancing to the side, he could see Qui-Gon picking Obi-Wan up and running for the exit. Dooku remained near his former Padawan, guarding him from any vengeful guards.

Trying to keep his stride smooth so as not to aggravate anymore of Zara's wounds than he needed to, Cin fled the battle, following Kit as the alien led his comrades through the warehouse to the ship, and freedom.

Cin winced as he stepped out into the relatively bright interior of the Jedi ship, faltering in his steps for a brief moment as his eyes adjusted from the darkness of the warehouse. He quickly laid Zara on a sleep couch, aware of Qui-Gon positioning Obi-Wan on another couch as Kit ran to the cockpit. Mace was already rooting in the ship's supplies for medical equipment as Aerdna ran into the ship, holding her bleeding arm close to her side. As he ran in, Dooku turned to the control panel for the door, barely waiting for Clee to get inside before sealing the Jedi inside the ship.

The vessel shuddered before rising, much quicker than normal for a standard takeoff. Cin didn't notice it though, as he took stock of Zara's injuries. Her cheekbone appeared to be broken, and bruising was appearing around her eye. Gently moving the rags that used to be her tunic to the side, Cin hissed as he saw the various cuts that decorated her abdomen. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days- her obviously broken ribs could easily be counted under her tunic.

Clee knelt beside Cin, he face paling. "Oh, Force..."

Cin fought down the nausea swelling in his gut at the sight of his abused Padawan. "How bad is Obi-Wan?" He needed to know.

Clee glanced over at the boy, who was already being tended to by Qui-Gon and Dooku. "He was shot in the shoulder, and his arm's broken. Aside from that, he looks like he has the same injuries as Zara, for the most part."

Cin nodded. "Where's Mace with those supplies?" He lifted Zara's arm, frowning at some strange scarring on her wrists. _What had caused that? _It looked like a cross between the chafing of manacles and attempted electrocution.

"Here." Mace handed Clee some bacta, antibiotics, and bandages. "That's all I could find in there." He turned to Dooku, handing the older Master the rest of the supplies.

"We'll make it work," assured Clee, carefully dripping limited amounts of bacta into the worst of Zara's wounds. "However, they need to get to a healer _now._"

Mace nodded. "There are no Republic-friendly planets near here. Our best bet will be to get to Coruscant and hope the Force will work a miracle."

Cin nodded absently, wrapping a bandage around the deep gash that Clee had just administered bacta to. It was a fight for the Master to keep from being violently sick upon seeing how badly his Padawan was hurt.

It seemed like an eternity before he and Clee sat up, wearily surveying their handiwork. Zara didn't look any better, although no one on the ship could do anything about that. The bacta had just lasted long enough to be applied to the worst of Zara's wounds before running out. The rest of the cuts and bruises were simply bandaged. Obi-Wan was no better. Aerdna had left the bacta for the Padawans, merely wrapping a bandage around the wound on her arm. "A bolt grazed me," she had explained, as she carefully dabbed at the blood staining her tunic.

Clee stood up. "I need to get cleaned up, as do you." She left for the refresher as Cin took a glance at his hands.

They were red and caked in blood. Zara's blood.

He lost his battle with the nausea and just barely made it to a waste bin before throwing up the remnants of his last meal. He was vaguely aware of Mace soothingly rubbing his back, and eventually pulling him up and into the 'fresher. Unconsciously, he tried to go back to his apprentice, but his friend refused to let him back. "Get cleaned up, Cin." Mace stood firm in the doorway. "I'll watch Zara for you. But you need to wash up."

Knowing when he'd lost a battle, Cin shut the 'fresher door and started washing his hands under the warm water, watching the liquid turn red under his hands. His blood-stained tabards he gave up as a lost cause and carefully removed, leaving the inner tunic on.

When he eventually exited the 'fresher, he brushed by an exhausted-looking Qui-Gon and moved towards his Padawan's bedside, stealing a glimpse of Obi-Wan as he did so. The boy's tunic had been removed entirely, leaving the cuts and bruises open to the world. The blaster wound had been heavily bandaged, and the teen's left arm was in a sling. Obi-Wan's wrists seemed to be decorated with the same odd scars that had appeared on Zara's arms. Grief filled Cin at the sight how badly the boy, barely more than a child, had been hurt due to a crime lord's greed and desire for revenge.

Taking a seat beside Zara, he placed one hand on her stomach, the other on the top of her head. Resting his brow lightly against Zara's forehead, he sunk into a deep trance, sending as much healing energy to his hurt apprentice as he could and praying to the Force that it would be enough to save her life.

************

Qui-Gon stumbled out of the refresher, his own tabards discarded in the same manner as Cin's. Glancing over at the younger Master, he saw the man in a deep trance, trying to aid Zara as best as he could. Qui-Gon smiled sadly before sitting beside Obi-Wan. The boy was breathing shallowly and feverish; not a good sign. At least one wound was already infected.

Dooku, who hadn't moved from his place beside Obi-Wan, rested a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "He'll be fine." However, he seemed to be convincing himself more than his former apprentice.

"I wish I could believe that, Master," mumbled Qui-Gon. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it."

"You will go on with life and he will go into the Force." Dooku's brown eyes sought Qui-Gon's blue. "It is the same for any other Master who loses a Padawan."

"Are you speaking from personal experience, Master?" Qui-Gon glared at Dooku. He knew the older man had never lost an apprentice to death. "Obi-Wan is the son I never had!"

"Calm yourself," reprimanded Dooku. Qui-Gon would have protested, but Obi-Wan had started moaning, tears escaping his closed eyes. The distressed teen captured his Master's attention, and Qui-Gon was willing to give it.

Dooku watched Qui-Gon attempt to comfort Obi-Wan and ease his pain before getting to his feet, wincing at the pain in his knees. _I must be getting old,_ he grumbled to himself as he seated himself on another bunk.

The door to the cockpit slid open. Dooku glanced up, his eyebrows raising as Garen Muln hesitantly came further into the room. The boy's eyes were widened with shock as he cautiously stood beside Obi-Wan's bed, observing his best friend. Qui-Gon didn't glance up from his ministrations to his apprentice, although from the renewal of grief through the Force, knew the other teen was there.

"Obi?" Garen reached out a hand, touching Obi-Wan's unhurt arm.

Clee's head snapped up from where she had been aiding Aerdna with the Knight's wound. "Garen, you don't have to see this. I'd much rather you were in the cockpit with Master Kit."

Garen ignored his Master, instead going over to Zara's bed. The girl's breathing was a painful sound to listen to, as though each breath were an effort that she were fighting for. In fact, that probably wasn't too far from the truth. Cin didn't even acknowledge Garen, too deep in the healing trance to notice anything else. Mace stood up, trying to turn Garen away from his friend, who was rooted to the floor of the ship in horror. "Garen!"

The teen shook his head in disbelief. "No." His voice came out as a whisper.

Clee stood up and gently turned Garen away from his friends, softly murmuring words of comfort to him. "We're doing everything we can for them until we get to Coruscant. In the meantime, I don't want you coming back here unless it's an emergency. I don't need you to see them like that again. And don't let Dorlea back here either, you hear?"

"Excuse me?" Dorlea came into the room. "Zara might be a Jedi, but she's still my daughter."

"Believe me, Ms. Taerich," said Mace, "you don't want to see this." He gently took the woman's arm, trying to encourage her to go back to the cockpit.

"I believe I must see this, Master Windu." Dorlea slipped her arm out of the Jedi's grasp. "Call it a mother's instinct, or whatever you-" She gasped, her sentence left dangling, as she caught sight of the battered and bloody mess that was her daughter. "Zara!"

Mace took Dorlea's arm again. "She'll be unconscious for a long while yet." He didn't voice the worry all the Jedi had: that she would never wake up again. "You'd best go." He gently led a non-resisting Dorlea away from the improvised healing room, Clee and Garen following them.

Qui-Gon watched them leave with downcast eyes and a heavy heart. He knew that if one or both of the rescued Padawans died, their respective Masters wouldn't be the only ones to go mad from grief.

Slouching in his chair, he caught Obi-Wan's fingers in one hand and caressed the boy's cheek with the other. He let himself drift into a trance, following Cin's same idea and directing the Force to his Padawan to aid in his healing.

_Please don't die now, Obi-Wan. You and Zara still have so much to live for. I still need you, Padawan!_

************

The jolting of the ship as it touched down woke Qui-Gon out of a trance. For the last day and a bit, he and Cin had stayed almost permanently immersed in deep meditation, attempting to heal their Padawans. As it was, Qui-Gon suspected it was the only reason the pair was still alive.

Raising his head, he glanced around the 'sick bay' of the ship. Kit was limping through, his leg injury from Ylesia clearly still bothering him. Dooku strode beside him, once again wearing the perfect, emotionless mask of a Jedi. Cin was bent over Zara, holding her hand and stroking her hair. The young Master's jaw was set, and he appeared to be trying to hold back tears of dismay.

Mace ran by, slapping the control pad and waiting for the door to lower. The moment the ramp touched the floor outside, two Temple healer teams raced inside the ship. A Twi'lek healer shoved Qui-Gon out of the way as the medics bent over Obi-Wan's prostrate form. Within a moment, the healers had bundled the teen onto the stretcher and taken him out of the ship, destined for immediate surgery. The healers in charge of Zara closely followed their comrades out of the ship, leaving the Jedi rescue party to leave the ship by themselves.

Adi Gallia strode up the ramp. "Oh, Force!" Her eyes widened upon seeing how awful the various team members looked. "Knight Esniki and Master Fisto, you two head to the healers. Qui-Gon, Cin, are you two hurt?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, before looking down and sighing. His tunic was stained red from several re-bandagings of Obi-Wan's wounds. He was starting to wonder just how much blood the boy had in his body to start with, and how much he'd lost over his two-week captivity.

Mace looked at his two friends. "You two are still heading to your own quarters to rest. You're no good to your Padawans in that state."

Cin started to protest but was cut off by Mace. "Don't even argue. They'll be in surgery for hours anyway." The Master smiled softly, trying to reassure his friend. "If anything happens, I will call you. You have my word."

After a moment of hesitation, Cin nodded. The Master was clearly half-dead from exhaustion, and Qui-Gon wasn't much better. The two slowly left the ship, stumbling out of the Temple hanger towards their respective quarters. Qui-Gon's apartment was nearer, so the duo headed in that direction.

Once there, Qui-Gon glanced at Cin. "Will you be able to get back to your quarters all right?"

Cin slowly nodded, despite the fact that he was weaving back and forth as he stood in the hallway.

Qui-Gon looked harder at his friend, before tugging the younger Master into his apartment. "My couch is yours."

"Thanks," mumbled Cin, removing his blood-stained tunic and boots before casting himself upon the couch and immediately falling into a deep slumber.

Qui-Gon staggered down the hallway to his own bedroom, pausing barely long enough to remove his boots and ruined tunic before falling onto the mattress into a deep sleep, although plagued by visions of his Padawan dying in his arms.

*************

**See? Obi-Wan and Zara aren't dead... *cough*yet*cough*. Mwahahaha-*ahem***

**Forgiven me? Leave a review. Still mad at me? Leave a review. Just starting this fic? Leave a review! **

**Oh, is anyone interested in a Jedi Apprentice-era RPG? My good mate Sithstrukk started a role-play forum in the Jedi Apprentice section, if anyone wants to check it out. Just make up your character and join us! (Because we have three players so far, and we need more. So come!)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Xaja**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: *glomps Legolas and re-takes the Ring* Finally! I now own Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice, and all other great (and admittedly not-so-great) stories and their characters! Go me! *Sauron swings the Mace of Death (not related to Master Windu at all) and takes the Ring* Bloody Dark Lords!**

**Sauron has the One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges. Valar help us all.**

**Many apologies about the delay in updating, I had three different professors decide to give assignments, all due TODAY. As it is, I'll be taking a late grade on one... Who knew one could get writer's block on a kriffin' book report? *headdesk* On a happier note, everyone give a round of applause for the lovely KBertsch1992, a.k.a. the poster of Review #100! *confetti and streamers* You ROCK!**

**On with the angst! Hee hee.**

************** **

He sat up quickly, breathing hard and clutching the sheet underneath him in his fist. He glanced at the chrono at his bedside. _20:47? I've been asleep for over twelve hours!_ Shaking his head to rid his memory of the nightmare that had woken him, he slid his legs over the side of his sleep couch and rose, grabbing a clean outfit as he did.

Stepping out of his room, Qui-Gon glanced into the living area of the humble apartment. Cin was still sprawled on top of the couch, deep in slumber. Qui-Gon decided to let the younger man sleep a bit longer while he showered and dressed.

Despite his urgent need to see Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon gave in to the sensation of the water from the showerhead pounding out a soothing rhythm on his back, easing sore muscles and rinsing the accumulated sweat and blood from the last several days off of his body. Despite his long, obviously-needed sleep, the Master was still exhausted, although not wanting to sleep again. The nightmare still lingered in his mind, bringing a fresh wave of fear with the memory. Try though Qui-Gon might, he couldn't get the image of a bloodied Obi-Wan dying in his arms out of his head.

Frustrated, he turned off the water with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. No, Obi-Wan would not die! Qui-Gon refused to think about that, reckless though that thought may have been. He would do everything and anything for his hurting Padawan, even if it meant dying himself.

Quickly towelling off and dressing, Qui-Gon left the refresher, walking over to Cin. The younger Master was still asleep, although he seemed to be in the beginning throes of a nightmare. Sweat beaded on his forehead, complementing the anguish engraved on his face. Qui-Gon swiftly knelt beside Cin, shaking him awake. "Cin, wake up!"

Cin's eyes flew open, blue eyes anxiously scanning the room before landing on Qui-Gon. With a groan, the younger man sat up. "Kriffin' hell!"

Qui-Gon nodded in sad agreement. "Zara?"

Brushing his sweat-dampened hair back, Cin nodded. "Did you sleep any better?"

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon rose. "I woke up about twenty minutes ago. Come on, up. The shower's yours, and I'll find something for you to wear."

Cin started to protest. "Qui-Gon, you don't have to. I'll go back to my apartment and-"

"Wander the Temple halls without a tunic?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "You might have some complaints from some feminine Knights if you try that. It's only for today; you can give back the clothing tonight."

Shrugging his defeat, Cin rose. "Thanks, Qui-Gon."

"Don't mention it." Qui-Gon went back to his room, pulling out a tunic and pants. "These look like they'll fit you all right."

Cin nodded before taking the offered clothes and going into the refresher. A moment later, Qui-Gon heard the running of water. Satisfied that his friend would be all right in there, Qui-Gon went into his small kitchen, fixing tea for himself and Cin. Although he wanted to leave immediately for the healers' ward, he knew the healers wouldn't let the Masters in to see their apprentices until they'd had something to eat beforehand.

Perhaps ten minutes later, Cin came into the kitchen, still-damp hair dripping over the borrowed tunic. Qui-Gon wordlessly pushed a cup of tea towards him, knowing the caffeine would help him wake up fully. Cin grimaced but obediently drank the tea, nearly making Qui-Gon chuckle. He had forgotten Cin would normally never drink tea, passing it off instead as an elderly person's beverage.

Finishing his own tea, Qui-Gon dropped the mug in the sink. "Ready?"

"I was waiting for you." Cin picked up his robe, which luckily had been spared the worst of the bloodstains from carrying and tending to Zara. "Let's go."

Grabbing his own robe from the chair that he had draped it over when he had come in earlier, Qui-Gon shrugged the garment over his shoulders as he exited the apartment, followed by Cin. The duo walked to the healers' ward in near silence, aside from the sounds of their boots on the floor and the faint noises of regular evening life in the Temple. Most Padawans were still awake, as were the other older Jedi. A few saw the two sombre Masters walking together and paused to give them a look of sympathy. Evidently word of Obi-Wan and Zara had spread quickly throughout the Temple.

Eventually, they made it to the healers'. They were met by a worn-looking Mace Windu with a report on the two wounded Padawans.

Mace directed his friends to sit down. "Before you go in, I have to tell you that neither of them looks very good. They're both in the bacta tanks now. They did surgery on Obi-Wan's arm and shoulder, and managed to restore Zara's broken cheekbone so she'll look close to what she did before, although with scars. The healers are using bone knitters to heal them quicker, as well as the broken ribs both of them have."

"How long were they in surgery for?" asked Cin.

"Several hours each. They're scheduled to come out of the bacta in a few more hours. They've both been sedated so they can heal faster." Mace hesitated. "They're both very malnourished and dehydrated, and they've both lost a lot of blood. The healer in charge of their surgery told me that they nearly lost Zara on the operating table." At that, Cin blanched. Mace was quick to reassure him; "They saved her, although it'll be touch and go for the next while anyway. Obi-Wan's not much better, Qui-Gon. I'm just telling you so you won't be as shocked when you see them."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Can we see them now, Mace?"

Mace nodded. "Yes. Down the hallway and to your left." He stepped back as the Masters moved away, saying, "I'm heading home to get some rest. I'll be back later."

Qui-Gon heard no more as he pushed open the door to the bacta tank room and paled. Obi-Wan hung suspended in the blue liquid, his left arm and shoulder in a bone knitter. A light touch into the Force confirmed that he was comatose. Zara was in a nearby tank, a loose white robe preserving her decency.

Cin stepped forward, resting his hand against the glass that separated him from his Padawan. "Zara..." The younger Master's mounting emotions from the last two weeks finally overwhelmed him as he rested his forehead against the glass and silently cried.

Turning away to give Cin some privacy, Qui-Gon sat heavily in a chair beside Obi-Wan's tank. Pressing his palm against the glass, he sent a wave of love and healing to his Padawan. _It's all right, Obi-Wan. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you. I promise._

***********

He thought he felt something touch his mind, something comforting and soothing. It felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

He strained to open his eyes, to see where he was and why his left arm and shoulder ached so badly, but his eyelids felt like lead. He was comfortable, as though he were floating through air or water. It smelled weird, but he didn't care. He was awfully sleepy... and he felt safe, something he hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

He let himself drift back into the peaceful blackness.

************

She was surrounded by something wet and thick. She tried to move, but found that her wrists were restrained. Something was covering her mouth and nose, forcing air into her lungs. She tried to open her eyes, but flinched as the substance she was floating in touched her sensitive eyeballs. What was she in, anyway?

It felt like slime, like when the Hutt had picked her up...

All she could think was that she had somehow been absorbed into the Hutt's slime and was now suffocating to death. Panic set in, causing her to thrash around in the fluid. She barely felt the sting as the manacle on her wrist bit into the skin, causing her to bleed.

She felt herself being lifted by her waist. It renewed her panic, causing her to fight even harder. Even after she was suddenly pulled out of the slimy substance into the cool air, she kept fighting. All she could think of was getting away from the soldiers holding her before they touched her again.

She felt herself being lowered onto a soft surface. Hands, holding her down. The covering over her mouth was removed, allowing her to breathe on her own. But any relief she may have felt at that was negated by the prick of a needle into her arm.

She started to fight again, but was brought to a pause by a soft voice above her. "It's alright, Zara. I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore."

_Master?_ She was too confused to make sense of the situation. The voices in her dream told her that her Master was dead. Maybe she was dead too. Although, why would she feel so... sleepy... if....

*************

The healer looked up from her examination of Zara's still-healing cheekbone. "Well, I don't think she damaged it too badly fighting. We'll check later on though, when she's recovered a bit more. Has she always been claustrophobic?"

Cin shook his head, still holding Zara's hand in his. "Not before this happened." He sighed, running his thumb over the girl's fingers. "Something must have happened while she was captive..."

The healer straightened, rubbing out a kink in her back. "I understand. In any case, she's sedated now, so she won't be waking up for a few more hours at least. We'll get her cleaned up and into bed; putting her back in the tank wouldn't be a good idea."

Nodding his agreement, Cin rose. "Where will you put her when you're finished?"

"The care unit is just across the hallway, Master Drallig. She'll be right there. When Obi-Wan comes out of the tank, we'll get him in there as well." The healer glanced at a chrono on her wrist. "That shouldn't be too long from now, I don't think. If you could tell Master Jinn that, I'd be much obliged."

Cin nodded and gave Zara's hand one final squeeze before stepping back and letting the healer and her assistants take the girl out of the room. Qui-Gon still sat beside Obi-Wan's tank, although he was watching Cin worriedly. The younger Master walked over to his friend, glancing over the wounded Padawan in the tank as he did so. "She'll be fine; evidently she's now claustrophobic. The healer's taking her across the hallway to recover. I've been told to inform you that Obi-Wan will be coming out of the bacta fairly quickly as well and will be going across the hall when he's out."

Qui-Gon clapped a hand on Cin's shoulder. "Thank you, Cin. That is good to hear. Force knows Obi-Wan's been in there for a while."

Cin glanced at the chrono on his wrist. _Force, it's 02:13 in the morning!_ He felt exhausted but couldn't bring himself to go and rest, not while his apprentice still needed him.

Perhaps fifteen minutes later, the healer re-entered the tank room. "Master Drallig, you can see your Padawan now. Remember, just across the hallway. Master Jinn, we'll be taking Obi-Wan out of the tank now before he wakes up. I _know_ he's claustrophobic."

Cin left the room while the healer was speaking, anxious to see his Padawan out of the bacta. Waving a hand over the door pad, he paused for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dimmed light in the recovery room. Glancing around, he saw Zara laying on her back on a bed. The tiny redhead was hooked up to an assortment of sensors and machines that were in theory keeping her alive. A petite girl to begin with, she looked even smaller and more fragile in the large bed.

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed, Cin took Zara's hand in his, being careful to not bump any of the equipment attached to her. His other hand reached up to gently push loose strands of her hair away from her face. Now that the blood and bacta had been cleaned from her face, Cin could see the dark circles under her eyes, which seemed appropriate for the emaciated look to her pretty features. The right side of her face was still swollen and sore looking, testifying to the broken bones of her face underneath the pale skin.

He was aware of Qui-Gon standing above him, observing Zara while he waited for Obi-Wan to be brought into the room for recovery. Through the Force, Cin could sense the older man's grief at how badly Zara had been hurt, not to mention Obi-Wan's own wounds. Cin said nothing, content for the moment to only look upon his Padawan.

He glanced up as Obi-Wan was carefully brought into the room and set up in the next bed over from Zara's. Qui-Gon immediately went to the boy's side, sitting on a nearby chair and holding the teen's hand, trying to reassure his apprentice that all was well and that he was safe.

Giving Zara's fingers a light squeeze, Cin made himself moderately comfortable. He would maintain his vigil over his unconscious Padawan until she awoke or until the healers physically dragged him out, one or the other.

He hoped Zara would wake up soon, if only to reassure himself that she would be all right.

*************

**Please review, let me know what you think! (In case anyone's wondering about Zara's hallucination when she woke up in the tank, remember that she's disoriented, she doesn't remember the Jedi coming in to rescue her, and she's on drugs, which is going to mess with her mind. So it's acceptable for her to be thinking that she's been somehow absorbed into a mass of Hutt slime and is gonna suffocate to death. At least, that's my take on it. If I got any Jedi medical terms/equipment/etc wrong, give me a holler!) Reviewers get chocolate cookies!**

**And we're still looking for players on Sithstrukk's RPG. It's in the Jedi Apprentice forums, people! Go check it out! TWO chocolate cookies for those who go sign up to play! :) As Sithstrukk's self-appointed second-in-command, I order thee to go play!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (And remember, double cookies for those who sign up to play!)**

**Xaja**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: *cuts the Ring off of Sauron's hand* Haha! I have finally regained my One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges, hereafter called the ORCUP, because I like acronyms and ORCUP sounds better than ORUCP (or maybe I'll just call it the Ring...) and- *Cin Drallig tackles me and runs off with the Ring* HEY!**

**I think Cin might be mad at me. I wonder why... *ponders* In any case, he now owns Star Wars and I don't. *sighs***

**Warning: This chapter contains high doses of Master-angst, Master-Padawan fluffiness and may result in the overwhelming need for readers to use up a packet of tissues bawling, eat copious amounts of chocolate and/or hug something fluffy. Viewer discretion is advised. **

************** **

He hadn't moved from his place at his Padawan's side for hours. Much of that time had been spent in meditation, and once he had even dozed off, only waking up when he felt himself nearly fall off the bed where he was sitting. But his focus always returned to his tiny, hurt apprentice. Across the room, he could sense Qui-Gon reacting in a similar fashion to Obi-Wan.

Cin reached forward and gently caressed the unhurt side of Zara's face with his thumb, for what felt like the thousandth time since she had been removed from the bacta tank. He had to be particularly careful over the bruises and abrasions that marred the girl's otherwise pale skin. Her breathing was still slightly laboured. Cin knew she would hurt when she woke up, not only from the bruises on her body, but from the various cracked and broken ribs.

In short, she was a wreck. And it was his fault.

A tiny, logical part of his brain insisted that there was nothing he could have done to spare her this torture, that she would have been hurt no matter what his actions were. But his heart cried out that he should have done more to protect her on the satellite, or tried harder to rescue her from the Ylesian mine. If only he hadn't failed in his role as her Master, she wouldn't be fighting for her life now.

His vision became blurry. Irritably, Cin blinked away the moisture accumulating in his eyes. He'd already sent his Padawan through hell and back, he was not going to sit here and cry-

"Cin, shut up." Qui-Gon didn't look up from Obi-Wan, although he was definitely paying attention to Cin. "There's nothing either of us could have done and you know it."

Cin checked his shields, cursing when he realized how badly they'd crumbled. The strain of the last two weeks was taking its toll on him. He was tired and argumentative, and didn't care that he was broadcasting his inner anger. "I swore an oath to protect her from anything like this happening. I should have done more-"

"Like what?" Now Qui-Gon looked up from Obi-Wan's still form, frowning at Cin. "Neither of us had time to draw our lightsabres on board that damn satellite. We tried negotiating, and that didn't work. We couldn't do anything to prevent being stowed inside that escape pod. We couldn't have gotten to Ylesia or into the mines any faster than we did. We couldn't have done anything to prevent that guard from throwing the grenade without dying in the process. We couldn't have run any faster to get to them, and we couldn't have gotten onto the Hutt's ship without being killed. And I'm amazed we found out they were on Nar Shaddaa as quickly as we did. We could do no more than what we did."

Cin looked away from his friend, back to Zara's pale face. "I would have rather died than have had her suffer like this."

"And what would have happened to Zara?" Qui-Gon sat up straight, not raising his voice, although he was clearly frustrated with Cin. "She would have been left an orphan Padawan and blaming herself for _your_ death! At least this way both of you are still alive!"

"Alive, but for how long? You heard what Mace said; Zara nearly died in surgery!" Cin's emotions were escaping his control. He knew his shields were about to collapse, baring his anger and pain to any who wished to eavesdrop.

"_Nearly_ died, Cin. She's still alive now, and the healers think that she'll recover from this. You know if she heard you right now she'd be upset with you for thinking like this!"

"They _think_ she'll recover. What if she doesn't? Who will there be to blame? Only myself!"

"Cin!" Qui-Gon's patience reached its limit as he snapped at the younger Master. "You-" He paused, his attention drawn to Zara. Although the girl was still unconscious, her brow was furrowed with pain and tears were escaping the closed eyelids. The tiniest of whimpers escaped her throat.

Remorse for his Padawan's pain struck Cin's heart as he bent down, stroking Zara's hair. "Shh, it's all right. I'm right here, you're going to be fine. Shh..." He gently brushed a kiss across her forehead, quietly murmuring words of reassuring nonsense to her. It seemed to be working; a few moments later, Zara had relaxed, the creases on her forehead easing as she slipped back into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Cin stayed bent over her though, touching his brow to hers. His own tears escaped his eyes, running off his cheeks and landing on Zara's face. He drew in a shaky breath as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Zara. I'm so sorry."

Qui-Gon looked away from the other Master, giving him some privacy. He was still frustrated with Cin's stubbornness and self-blame, but knew he wouldn't be able to speak with the younger man about it while both were so worried about their Padawans. Besides, he understood what Cin was talking about; he himself had been running over every scenario that the Jedi had encountered on this Sithly mission, trying to figure out if there was anything that he could have done differently to rescue Obi-Wan sooner. He had come to the painful conclusion that there was little, if anything, that he could have done to help his apprentice.

It didn't make his own inner pain at seeing the boy he loved as a son in this condition any easier to bear.

Perhaps half an hour went by with neither Master speaking to the other, lost in their thoughts and, admittedly, still irritated with each other. Cin remained bent over Zara, using the Force to ease any pain that he sensed through their bond. The exhaustion of the last days was catching up to Qui-Gon, and more than once he felt himself nodding off.

He was almost sure he was dreaming when he felt Obi-Wan stir and moan slightly.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek, feeling the teenager slightly nuzzle his face into the large palm. "Obi-Wan, please wake up."

************

Everything hurt. Force, his arm felt as though it were on fire. It hurt to breathe, to move, to even open his eyes. His head felt as though there was a herd of banthas stampeding through it. Obese banthas, at that. With iron-clad hooves.

He heard a gentle voice calling his name. A hand was placed against his face. Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, feeling safe within that familiar palm. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to know where he was. He didn't feel as though he were with the Hutt still... but it never hurt to check.

With an effort, he forced his eyes open. The bright light assailed his sensitive pupils, making him wince. Someone moved above him, causing a shadow to fall across his face. He could now see.

He looked up into the one face that he had wanted, more than anything, to see again. "M-Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled, joy in his eyes. He kept his voice soft, much to Obi-Wan's relief. "Easy, Obi-Wan. You're safe now. Don't exert yourself, you need to heal."

Obi-Wan managed a weak grin back, squeezing his Master's fingers with his good hand. He frowned. "What happened?" He barely remembered anything.

"I'll tell you later, Padawan." Qui-Gon ran a hand through Obi-Wan's short hair. "Do you want some water?"

Obi-Wan nodded. His throat was parched, and his voice could barely get above a whisper.

Qui-Gon reached to the side, producing a cup of water and a straw. "Sip it slowly, I don't want you getting sick."

Heedless of the warning, Obi-Wan greedily sucked the water once the straw found its way to his mouth, only stopping when he had finally satiated his thirst. Qui-Gon smiled as he replaced the glass. "Feel better?"

Obi-Wan nodded, relaxing into the pillow. "Master?"

"Shh, you need to sleep," murmured Qui-Gon, pulling the blanket up around Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Master..." Obi-Wan looked contrite as he whispered to Qui-Gon, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay out of the healers' ward for you."

Qui-Gon hesitated before he chuckled, remembering that conversation back on the ship during the original mission to Ylesia. Had it really been less than two weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime had passed since that fateful day. "Well, I think I can forgive you this once, Padawan. But see that it doesn't happen again." Qui-Gon grinned when he said that, reassuring Obi-Wan that he was teasing.

The teen smiled and closed his eyes, only to snap them open a moment later. "Zara! Master, what-?"

"Shush, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon ran his fingers through the boy's slightly shaggy auburn mane. "We rescued her too. She'll be all right; she's just in the next bed."

Obi-Wan glanced over, ignoring the sudden pain in his shoulder. He managed to catch a glimpse of Master Drallig sitting nearby, intently watching him. When the Master noticed Obi-Wan was looking at him, he smiled. "She's fine, Obi-Wan."

Reassured that his friend was in good hands, Obi-Wan sank back into the pillow. The brief time he had been awake had been taxing to his strength. He was dimly aware of Qui-Gon brushing a hand across his forehead. "Sleep, Obi-Wan. I'll be right here when you wake up." A light kiss was planted in his hair, and then Obi-Wan drifted into a peaceful, healing sleep.

*************

Qui-Gon sat up, wiping a tear of joy away from his eye. The tall Master said nothing, content to look upon his resting Padawan. His relief radiated through the Force, taking with it a large portion of the man's worry.

Cin smiled before looking back at Zara. If Obi-Wan had awoken relatively quickly, maybe Zara would wake up soon. He squeezed the girl's fingers gently, praying to the Force that she would awaken soon.

_An hour later..._

Qui-Gon glanced over at his friend, sympathy in his eyes. "Nothing?"

Shaking his head, Cin lightly probed into the Force, seeking any sign of consciousness from Zara. "I don't understand. Why is she still unconscious?"

"She was sedated more than Obi-Wan. She's also smaller, so her body might be having a harder time with the dosage. Be patient; I think she'll awaken sometime soon."

Cin sighed, stretching his stiff shoulder muscles. "I hope you're right, Qui-Gon. Force, it's driving me mad, not knowing if the healers missed something that they won't know about until she's awake. What if she has amnesia or can't touch the Force? What-"

"Calm down." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "You worry more than most other first-time Masters, Cin. Zara's a strong girl, she'll be fine."

Not trusting his voice, Cin merely nodded, looking back to his apprentice. He sighed again, and started to close his eyes for meditation, nearly missing the slight motion of Zara's eyelids.

"Padawan?" He touched the unhurt side of her face. "Zara, can you hear me? Please wake up."

***********

Why did everything hurt? She wanted to open her eyes, but pain would shoot through her face if she tried. For that matter, breathing was painful. A tear escaped her closed eye. She could feel it trickling down the side of her face until a large thumb caught it and brushed it away. A soft voice was speaking above her.

_That doesn't sound like the Hutt_, thought Zara. It almost sounded like... Cin? But wasn't he dead? If that was him, then she had to be dead as well... except, she didn't think she would hurt this much after death.

Her eyes flickered open. Through the tears of pain, she could see her Master sitting above her, a smile on his face. He spoke, his voice gentle. "Hey, you."

Zara tried to smile, but winced as she felt a hot pain in her right cheek. She tried to speak, "What-?"

"Shh. I don't want you speaking right now, Zara. You have broken bones in your face that need to heal."

Her brow furrowed. Cin smiled. "Try to speak to me through the Force, all right?"

With an effort, Zara reached out for the Force, cringing slightly as though she expected pain. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that it didn't hurt, and clung to it. She could feel her Master's relief and joy through their bond, as well as another Force presence nearby. Glancing over, she just saw Master Jinn sitting on another sleep couch, smiling at her.

_Master Jinn... Obi-Wan!_ Zara glanced at her Master. _Where's Obi-Wan?_

"Easy." Cin brushed a hand through her hair. "He's fine. He woke up an hour ago and wouldn't rest until he knew you were all right."

Zara relaxed. _What happened, Master? How did you find us?_

"That's a story for when you're better." Cin's fingers traced a pattern on Zara's unbroken cheek._ "_Do you feel all right?"

_Like hell._ Zara wrinkled her brow as Cin chuckled. _Everything hurts really bad._

"I can imagine, little one. You look like you've been through the various levels of Sith-hell."

Zara blinked wearily. _Feel like it, too. Why'm I so tired?_

"Because your body needs to rest more to finish healing." Cin dropped another kiss on Zara's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Zara. I'll be here when you wake up."

_Promise?_ Zara weakly gripped her Master's fingers, suddenly afraid that if he left, she'd never find him again.

Cin blinked, before reassuring her. "Promise. I'm not going to leave you."

The left side of Zara's mouth twisted upwards in a smile as she gave in to the call of sleep. Before she dropped back into unconsciousness, she felt rather than heard Cin whisper through the Force, _I love you, Padawan._

_Love you too, Master, _was Zara's last thought before sleep claimed her.

************

"What'd I tell you?" asked Qui-Gon, a grin on his face. "I told you she'd be fine."

Cin smiled before looking back at Zara, his joy dimming slightly. "She was scared that I would leave her."

"She's been separated from you for the better part of two weeks, Cin. It's natural for her to be afraid of losing you." Qui-Gon yawned. Weariness was finally weighing down on him, reminding him that the two rescued Padawans weren't the only ones needing to sleep. He slouched in his chair, still holding Obi-Wan's hand. "They'll be fine, Cin. Trust me."

"Thanks, Qui-Gon." Cin stretched before resting his head on Zara's bed beside her leg. "Force..." A moment later, he was out cold.

Qui-Gon smiled before closing his eyes and letting sleep drag him into the world of peaceful dreams.

**************

**See? I'm not completely evil! I like my fuzzywarm as well!**

**Only a couple of chapters left! I'm also thinking of writing a bunch of one-shots based off of this, including alternate endings and other stuff. Let me know whatcha think of that! I might put a poll up...**

**Still need RPG players! Please come check it out! Jedi Apprentice forum, look for Sithstrukk's forum.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Xaja**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: *smacks Cin upside the head and retakes the Ring* A-HA! I have finally recovered the ORCUP, and now shall take over Star Wars! YES! *Mace Windu tackles me and takes the Ring* NO!**

**I don't own Star Wars. Mace does. *sigh***

************** **

When he awoke several hours later, he was aware of a slightly uncomfortable weight on his leg. Looking down, he saw Qui-Gon slumped over in his chair, using Obi-Wan's leg as a pillow. The Master was sound asleep, his breath slightly moving the strands of hair that fell over his face. He looked exhausted, yet his face held a semblance of peace.

Obi-Wan smiled, not wanting to disturb his Master's obviously-needed rest. He looked around the room at Zara's bed. Master Drallig was slumped over the sleep couch, out cold, but Zara appeared to be stirring. Her eyes flickered open, taking in her surroundings before meeting Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan smiled at his friend. "How you feeling?"

Zara shrugged, opening her mouth just slightly. "Face hurts. Ribs hurt."

"I hear you." Obi-Wan shifted slightly in the bed, wincing at the pain in his left arm and shoulder. His ribs protested the sudden movement. "My arm's on fire and my leg's asleep."

That got a lopsided grin from Zara. The girl sank deeper into her pillows. "Why'm I so tired?" She winced; evidently, the pain of talking was becoming too much for her to handle.

Obi-Wan shrugged his good shoulder. "I dunno. I wonder how long we were out for."

He was startled when Master Drallig spoke up, still in his slouched position beside Zara. "The entire day and a bit it took to get from Nar Shaddaa to Coruscant, and then almost another full day in surgery and bacta tanks." Sitting up, the Jedi glanced at a chrono on the wall. "And another good ten hours since you woke up."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "How badly hurt were we?"

Master Drallig hesitated. "It was bad. We thought we were going to lose you two on the flight home. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"My leg's asleep and my arm still hurts," admitted Obi-Wan.

Zara spoke again. "My face hurts."

"Then don't speak yet, Padawan." Master Drallig squeezed Zara's hand. "Give it some more time to heal. Talk through the Force, all right?"

Zara nodded, relaxing into her pillow as Master Drallig ran a hand through her hair. Standing up, the older Jedi came over to Obi-Wan's bed, checking on the wounded arm and shoulder. "It's looking better than it did in the bacta tank. Another couple of weeks and you should be all right." He glanced down at Qui-Gon. "Do you want me to move him for you?"

"Please." Obi-Wan shifted again. "I can't feel my leg below his head."

A smirk playing on his lips, Master Drallig carefully lifted his friend's head off of the teen's leg, trying not to wake him. However, the motion startled Qui-Gon out of his sleep. "Cin, what are you doing? Get off!"

The younger Master stepped back. "Sorry, Qui-Gon."

Rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon sat up, stretching the kinks in his back muscles. "How long have you been awake, Padawan?"

"Not long, Master. Only a few minutes." Obi-Wan rotated his neck. "My arm really hurts still. How bad was it?"

Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's good hand. "Your upper arm was fractured, and then you were shot in the shoulder during the rescue."

Memories suddenly rushed back to assail Obi-Wan. Him being beaten... Zara being hurt in front of him.... Gorig's 'offer'... He only vaguely remembered the Jedi coming in to rescue him and Zara. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon shifted position on the sleep couch. "We broke in through the back and heard fighting. The Hutt dropped Zara when he saw us, and another guard tried to kill you. We managed to drive away the guards and kill the Hutt before getting you out of there. Knight Esniki took a stray bolt to her arm, but she's recovering nicely. It wasn't a serious wound."

Across the room, Zara tugged on her Master's hand, getting him to look down at her. Obi-Wan could sense slight shifts in the Force surrounding them before Master Drallig spoke. "Master Fisto is fine, Padawan. He spent some time in the healers' after we got back, but he's already almost back to normal."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That's good. We were worried about him."

"And he was blaming himself for your re-capture." Qui-Gon spoke. "We all were, to some extent, some of us more than others." He shot a pointed look at Master Drallig at that, which the younger Master pretended to ignore, despite the wrinkling of Zara's brow.

Another question presented itself to Obi-Wan. "When we were brought to Nar Shaddaa, Master, there was this man who called himself the Count and tried to buy us off of Gorig- the Hutt. I thought I saw him during the rescue, but..."

"You saw correctly." Qui-Gon smiled. "My former Master, Dooku, is by birthright the Count of Sorrento. While he doesn't use that title within the Temple, it serves him well on undercover missions. He was actually in the spaceport preparing to fly to Coruscant from one such mission when he saw you two. He'd recognized you from a holo-image that I'd shown him, Obi-Wan, and knew the only way you'd be in that situation would be under duress and without my approval. He called Yoda, who directed us there from Ylesia."

"I'd like to meet him," said Obi-Wan, "and thank him." Zara nodded her agreement.

"You'll hopefully have a chance for that later, Padawan." Qui-Gon lifted his student's good arm, looking at the scars marring his wrists. "What caused these? We noticed them on both of you."

Obi-Wan flinched as Qui-Gon's gentle fingers pressed on the sore tissue. He felt a sudden, unexplainable shame at having to tell his Master about the torture suffered at Korra's hands. "Uh..."

Master Drallig picked up Zara's hand, examining the scars. "They look like a cross between chafing manacles and electrocution. But I don't know of any device that could have left scars like this..." His voice trailed off as he examined the scars, only to jerk his head up a moment later and stare at Zara. "What, Padawan?" As he heard through the training bond his apprentice's account of what happened, his face grew paler and paler. "Oh, Force..."

Obi-Wan caught brief glimpses of Zara's memories through the Force, which were enough to trigger his own. For the benefit of Qui-Gon, who was completely perplexed, Obi-Wan whispered, "They devised a machine that used a Jedi's Force abilities to feed the worms that lived in the mines to increase spice production. They would chain us inside the machine and make us access the Force. It hurt so badly..."

Qui-Gon looked horror-stricken. "Was that the pain we felt from you two every time either of you touched the Force?"

Shakily, Obi-Wan nodded. "They kept Force-inhibiting collars on us the rest of the time. It felt like we were being electrocuted every time we were in there. They made us watch each other, and they would kill children if we didn't cooperate. And the last time I was in there, I was too weak to do anything, and they were gonna..." He cringed, not wanting to say what the soldiers would have done to Zara if the Jedi hadn't shown up when they did. "They were gonna hurt Zara until they heard that you had come."

Horrified, Master Drallig looked at Zara. A quick confirmation through the bond, and he whispered, "Oh, Force," as he bent down and hugged Zara close to him. "Oh, Padawan... Did they ever...?"

Zara shook her head, ignoring the pain in her face to whisper, "No, but they wanted to. They threatened to."

Anger in his face, Master Drallig held Zara close against his chest again. The Master appeared too enraged for words, judging from the way his jaw clenched and unclenched. For her part, Zara just cuddled close to him, clearly not wanting him to leave.

Obi-Wan sank down into his pillow. Relaying his account of the last two weeks had taken its toll on him, and he was tired. Besides, his arm was on fire again. "Master?"

Qui-Gon turned back to him, stroking his hair. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Is there anything you can do to make my arm stop hurting?" Obi-Wan squirmed, trying to find a position for his shoulder that didn't ache so bad. However, his movements were in vain.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Close your eyes." When Obi-Wan had done so, he felt his Master's hand brushing over his forehead. A wave of the Force passed through his mind, numbing the pain in his shoulder and relaxing his stiff, sore muscles. Obi-Wan sighed, contently.

He could almost hear Qui-Gon's sad smile as the Master whispered, "Sleep, Padawan. I won't be far."

************

He awoke a couple of hours later to whispers nearby. "They're still sleeping, Garen. But I promise they're fine. Maybe come back in a few hours when they might be awake."

_Garen? Is he here?_ Obi-Wan thought he'd seen his friend in Ylesia during the failed rescue mission. He was glad to know his friend was all right. He opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon standing a little ways away, speaking with the other teen. Zara was sleeping peacefully, while Master Drallig was nowhere in sight.

"Garen?" Obi-Wan managed to croak out.

He was rewarded by a joyful cry as his best friend ran to his side. "Obi! Force dammit, I thought you were dead, you and Zara both!"

"So did I for a bit," confessed Obi-Wan as he hugged Garen with his good arm. "It's good to see you too!"

Garen returned the embrace tightly, enough that Obi-Wan winced from the pressure on his still-healing ribs. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me? Then I'd be stuck with Bant and Siri, with only Reeft to help me!"

"Force forbid that!" laughed Obi-Wan. "But Garen, I need my ribs! They're still healing, you know."

Garen obediently loosened his grip. "Ah, it's just ribs, Obi. You shouldn't form attachments to them, you know. Bad Jedi protocol and all that."

Obi-Wan snorted. "And you with your starfighter models is any better?"

"Oi! Those are antiques! I made those myself!"

"Garen, those were from a kit that you put together when you were eight."

"So? They were the basis of my knowledge of piloting and starfighters!"

The boys were so absorbed in their playful bantering that they failed to notice their respective Masters standing at a distance, laughing as they watched the interactions. Clee spoke first around her chuckles. "Garen's been depressed and withdrawn ever since he saw them in the ship. It's good to see him acting normal."

"Same with Obi-Wan. This is the first I've heard him laugh since he was rescued." Qui-Gon leaned against the wall. "All they need is for the rest of the 'gang' to show up, and we will have no peace." He was drawn from his musings when he saw Zara's eyes open.

The girl looked around the room before noticing Garen. Mockingly indignant, she whispered, "Forget me?" despite her cheekbone still being wounded.

"Kriff, no!" Garen raced over, carefully hugging her. "I missed you too! Obi-Wan's being a twit and laughing at me for my starfighter collection!"

Zara rolled her eyes. "Justifiably."

"Hey!" Garen drew himself up, affronted. "That collection is priceless!"

"Yeah, cause no one would pay two credits for it!" laughed Obi-Wan.

Garen snorted. "You're just jealous that my collection outshines the one you had as a Youngling, Obi."

Laughing, Qui-Gon and Clee left the room to give the teens some privacy, followed out by Obi-Wan's indignant yelp of, "Don't listen to him, Zara. My collection would be worth millions of credits!"

"Yeah, to some sheltered kid on some Outer Rim planet!"

Qui-Gon grinned as he closed the door on the noisy bickering before turning to Clee. "How is Ms. Taerich doing?"

"Fair enough." Clee started off down the hall. "Garen and I visited her yesterday. She seems to be settling in nicely with her relatives, who were all happy to see her alive. She's very anxious about Zara though."

"Understandably," nodded Qui-Gon. "I don't think the healers will let her out of the Temple anytime soon, so perhaps we should bring her mother to her."

"It would be a good idea," agreed Clee. "We should talk to the Council about that. I think Mace might go along with it." She glanced ahead. "Speak of the demon... Hello, Mace."

"Do I want to know what part I had in your conversation?" said Mace ruefully as he met up with his friends in the hallway outside the healers' ward. "How are they doing?"

"Good, considering the situation," answered Qui-Gon. "They're both awake and laughing at Garen's obsession with starfighter models."

Mace smiled. "That's good to hear. Have either of you seen Cin?"

"I sent him back to his apartment a couple hours ago to sleep and change," said Qui-Gon. "He's probably still asleep. Have you seen Master Dooku or anyone else from the team today?"

"Kit's having a checkup, Aerdna is meditating in the gardens, and I believe Dooku is resting in his quarters. Have you heard from Ms. Taerich?"

Clee spoke up this time. "Yes, I saw her yesterday. She's fine, but worrying about her daughter. Since the healers won't let Zara out of the Temple, could we bring Dorlea to see her here?"

Mace thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can work out. And Qui-Gon, you and Cin are to report to the Council tomorrow morning, with any details about your Padawans' imprisonment that you may have garnered from them."

Qui-Gon frowned as the memory of what Obi-Wan had told him came to mind. "Duly noted. Has there been an investigation into Korra's practices on Ylesia and Nar Shaddaa?"

"We've been looking into it. The Hutt's slaving operation on Ylesia has been shut down for good, although I fear there are more on that planet. There are few leads on Nar Shaddaa to Korra or Gorig's activities on that planet. One interesting bit of information that we picked up is the record of Korra having a son named Jabba. We're looking into where this Jabba may be now."

"Good." Qui-Gon felt tendrils of hatred towards all things Huttese twist themselves about his heart. He swiftly quelled the grudge though.

Mace nodded before patting Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I'll see you and Cin tomorrow in the Council chambers. In the meantime, I may have to go break up an argument over starfighter models. Qui-Gon, go rest. Clee... you may have to come rescue your Padawan. Later, Qui-Gon."

Chuckling, Qui-Gon obediently marched down the hallway, listening to the wave of noise that penetrated the near-silence of the healers' ward. Amidst the ruckus, he could hear Obi-Wan loudly say, "Master Windu! Can you please tell Garen and Zara that blue is a much better lightsabre colour than green?"

"Why ask the Master that has a purple lightsabre?" cried Garen.

"It's a _violet _lightsabre, Muln. And I have no comment on the differences between green and blue lightsabre crystals."

"... There's a difference between purple and violet?"

Qui-Gon couldn't quite hold the laughter in check at Mace's indignant retort, followed by Garen's yelp that resonated down the corridor.

*************

It was nearly dusk when Cin made his way back to the healers' ward, after spending a good deal of the day asleep. The lingering wooziness made him suspect either Qui-Gon or one of the healers had given him a sleep-suggestion through the Force. He did feel very well rested though.

He waved open the door, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room before entering. Both Padawans appeared to be sleeping. Obi-Wan was rolled slightly onto his side, favouring his still-healing left arm. Zara lay on her back, looking more relaxed than Cin could remember seeing her in a while.

He took a seat beside her bed, holding her hand in his. "Sorry I missed you while you were awake this afternoon, Padawan." He lowered his head, a new wave of guilt piercing him. He should have been here. What if Zara had needed him? "I was ordered to rest though; I guess I was more tired than I thought."

He ran his thumb over her hand. "I have to go to the Council tomorrow and report about what happened to you. I'm worried the Council will think I'm an unfit Master, since I let you be abducted and tortured. I know Mace will understand, and Yoda, but the rest of them... I'm worried, Zara."

He thought he saw a frown mar Zara's forehead, but attributed it to a trick of the light and went on. "They wouldn't be in the wrong either. I failed you, Padawan. I was supposed to protect you, but I couldn't. It's my fault that you're in the healers' ward now, instead of in your own bed. If I had done a better job protecting you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He lowered his head, trying to will back his emotions. "This is my fault."

He was surprised to feel Zara's hand escape his clasp and smack him in the face. Glancing up, he saw Zara looking hard at him with an expression that bordered on disbelief and irritation. A nudge came along their bond, demanding Cin's attention. _What are you talking about, Master? I don't blame you, and the Council won't either._

Cin caught her hand in his again, as much to avoid another slap as to simply be touching her. He answered her through the Force. _I knew you'd say that, Padawan. But I'm serious. If I had reacted sooner on board that satellite, you never would have been captured and abused._

_Then what would have happened? You could have died! For that matter, I still don't know how you survived._

_Blaster-proof vests, Padawan. But that's a different topic. It's still my fault that you and Obi-Wan were-_

_Master, shut up._

Cin blinked in surprise. Normally a polite girl, Zara was the last person he'd have expected to tell anyone off, much less himself. _What?_

_You heard me. And I don't care that I just broke one of the first rules of being a Padawan._ Zara looked like she was holding back tears. _I can tell that you've been blaming yourself for this ever since it happened, and it has to stop. It's not your fault that I got hurt. You couldn't do anything beyond what you did, and I'm still immensely grateful that I have a Master who would go through all that you did to find me._ The tears were now streaming down Zara's face onto her pillow as she stared up at Cin._ Please Master, just accept that you did rescue me and we're both alive. Because if you had died saving me, I would have died too._

Cin's throat ached with the effort of holding back his own tears. He reached down, picking up Zara and holding her close to his chest. He felt moisture escaping his eyes and flowing down his cheeks into his apprentice's hair. _I'm sorry, Padawan._

_I'm sorry too, Master._ Zara buried the unhurt side of her face into Cin's tunic. _I shouldn't have yelled at you like-_

_No, Zara. I needed that._ Cin squeezed her tighter. _I'm sorry for making you need to do that. Forgive me._

Zara knotted her hands in his tunic, resting her head against his heart. _There's nothing to forgive, Master._

Cin smiled and gently kissed the top of Zara's head. _Thank you, Padawan._

Zara smiled into Cin's tunic, seizing his hand when he tried to move away. _Can... can you stay, Master?_

Cin thought for a moment before softly nudging her. "Scoot over." He sat on the cleared area of the sleep couch as his Padawan moved over, making himself comfortable as Zara rested her head on his chest. Within a moment, the girl was asleep, listening to the lullaby of his heartbeat.

A smile on his lips, Cin draped an arm over Zara's slender shoulders and gave in to slumber.

************

**And now Cin finally quits moping about this whole ordeal! Yay! And there's more fluff to boot. :)**

**Okay, either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the the ending of this, not including the collection of alternate endings/epilogues that I have planned. Go vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Also on my profile: Remember that mission I alluded to in Chapter 10? The one with Qui-Gon being captured by slavers? Well, the challenge and rules are now up on my profile! Go check it out, and PM me if you're interested in writing your take on that mission. There is no set deadline yet, although ASAP is good. **

**Thanks for reading, people! Peanut butter cookies for those who review! (And double cookies to Quill of Thoughts, the only reader from here who has actually signed up for Sithstrukk's RPG! *applause* The rest of you could get double cookies as well if you signed up!)**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Xaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: *side tackles Mace and snatches the Ring* Finally! I have recovered the ORCUP and now own Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice and all other stories! Go me! *Lucas randomly rocks up, dropkicks me and takes the Ring* Ow! Hey!**

**George Lucas owns Star Wars at the moment. I don't. *scowls***

**Many, many, thanks to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning of the story, and also to those of you who just became converted within the last few chapters or so. You all are amazing! And so, I present even more mush for your squeeing pleasure!**

****************

The soft swoosh of the door opening awoke Obi-Wan. Looking around, he saw Zara sitting up, finishing up a breakfast tray. Qui-Gon and Master Drallig were just entering the room, looking worn out. Glancing at the chrono on the wall, Obi-Wan was surprised to find out it was late in the morning. _They must have just come from the Council meeting._ "Morning, Masters."

"Good morning to you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sat beside Obi-Wan, checking on the teen's wounded shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Obi-Wan nodded, stretching his good arm. "Yes. Were you just with the Council?"

Qui-Gon nodded, making a face. "Yes, Padawan. With the information you gave us, they're launching an investigation on Ylesia with Senate backing. They'll be looking into any other suspicious Jedi disappearances in the area to see if anyone else from the Order was imprisoned there."

Zara squeezed Master Cin's fingers as he sat on the edge of her bed. Her facial injuries had improved to the point where she could speak, as long as she didn't open her mouth very wide. "When are we getting out of here?"

Master Cin shrugged as he brushed a stray lock from Zara's face. "I'm not sure, Padawan. I can ask a healer though. As it stands, both of you are off active duty for the next month for recovery."

Zara nodded, squirming slightly as she sat up a little more. "Good. I want out!"

That earned a chuckle from the tall Master. "I figured as much. Want me to go find a healer and find out?"

"Yes, please." Zara smiled at her Master as he rose, earning a responding grin. Obi-Wan noticed that Master Cin appeared to be a little less tense than he had in the days before. He wondered what had passed between his friends, but knew it wasn't his place to ask.

Cin left the room in search of a healer, returning within moments with a slender Mon Calamari in tow. The healer first checked over Obi-Wan's wounded arm and ribs. "Well, Padawan Kenobi, I believe you'll be good to go anytime today. You'll need to come back in a couple of weeks for a checkup, as well as for therapy on that shoulder, but you'll be fine at home."

Obi-Wan grinned as Qui-Gon responded, "Thank you."

The healer smiled before going over to Zara. "As for you, Padawan Taerich, you'll be good to go tomorrow. I just want to keep you here for a little longer to make sure there'll be no complications with that broken cheekbone. Keep the talking to a minimum today, and as of now, your diet has been restricted to soft foods that don't require too much chewing until those bones heal completely. I don't think the scarring will be too bad though."

Zara nodded, resting on her pillow as Master Cin thanked the healer, who left not long afterwards. The four Jedi remained in the room for a while, talking about everything and nothing, until a knock at the door stole their attention. "Come in!" called Qui-Gon.

The healer re-entered, pushing a hoverchair in front of her. "You should be all right to walk home when you're ready, Padawan Kenobi, although if you'd prefer you may use this."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He didn't want to experience the humiliation of being pushed through the Temple in a hoverchair, although he admittedly did feel horrible. "I'll see how I'm feeling then, I guess."

"No problem at all, Kenobi." The healer parked the chair in the corner and turned to leave, before pausing. "Oh yes. Master Windu wanted to speak to you two."

As if on cue, the dark-skinned Jedi entered the room, smiling at the two teenagers. "How are you two feeling?"

"Good, Master." Obi-Wan straightened, ignoring the sudden flare of pain in his arm.

Zara nodded as the Councillor came over to her bed. "I can talk now, so that's an improvement."

"For you, maybe. Now the rest of us shall have no peace." Master Windu grinned and ruffled Zara's hair when she scowled. "I'm teasing you, Zara."

"Was that for the comment about your hair, or lack thereof, yesterday?"

Master Windu thought for a moment. "Perhaps. And if you weren't already injured, you'd be doing penance for the rest of your apprenticeship for that."

"That," piped up Master Drallig with a grin, "and he's really a soft-hearted person underneath that grouchy exterior. And he likes you."

"Cin, do you like having eyebrows?" Master Windu glared at the younger Master, who immediately reached up to protectively touch his eyebrows. "That's what I thought. Shut up."

Of course, as soon as Master Windu turned his back, Master Drallig rolled his eyes, earning poorly-stifled laughter from Zara and Obi-Wan, and a smirk from Qui-Gon.

Master Windu sighed. "I'll pretend to ignore that, Drallig." He turned to Zara. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Zara looked up at the Councillor, confused.

In response, Master Windu turned to the door and waved someone in. Zara and Obi-Wan both gasped in surprise and delight when they saw Dorlea enter the room.

She had been cleaned up, and already looked better-fed than she had in the mines. Now that the grime from the mines was gone, Obi-Wan could see that she had been beautiful in her youth, and still held a semblance of noble beauty on her features. Her soft grey hair was tied back, and she was wearing warm-looking robes. Her green eyes landed first on Zara. "Oh, you're alive!"

"Dorlea!" Zara grinned at the older woman. "How'd you get to Coruscant?"

"The Jedi gave me a lift, child. I stayed on the ship on Nar Shaddaa though. Oh goodness, I thought we were going to lose you two..."

"We're all right now though," spoke up Obi-Wan. "Thanks for taking care of us, though."

Dorlea smiled at Obi-Wan, seeming to notice him for the first time since her arrival. "Any time, young one." She turned back to Zara, focusing her attention on the petite redhead.

Zara squirmed slightly under the intense gaze. "Um, Dorlea, why are you staring at me like that?"

Obi-Wan frowned. _Force, what's going on?_ Maybe Dorlea was just making sure Zara was all right... but that stare was still disconcerting, even though Obi-Wan wasn't on the receiving end of it.

Qui-Gon glanced at him, the tiniest of smirks on his face. He whispered through the Force, _Doesn't Dorlea look like someone else you know?_

Obi-Wan studied the older woman's features. Now that he thought about it, those cheekbones were familiar... and that nose... her green eyes had a distinctly familiar look to them... _No way. She couldn't be..._

Qui-Gon simply smiled and asked, "What was your last name again, Dorlea?"

Dorlea paused, before murmuring "Taerich. My last name is Taerich."

Zara's mouth fell open as she made the connection. A soft whisper escaped her lips, forming a word that most Jedi never got to say. "Mommy?"

That was enough of a trigger for Dorlea. She rushed forward, hugging her long-lost daughter close to her. "Oh, child..." For her part, Zara hugged her mother as tightly as she could, softly crying into the woman's shoulder.

Obi-Wan felt his throat tighten at seeing the reunion in front of him. Brushing at the tears that wanted to escape, he tugged on his bond with Qui-Gon. _Can we get out of here, Master? I think they want privacy... and the hormones in this room are overwhelming!_

A grin on his face, Qui-Gon bent to help Obi-Wan out of bed. Master Cin quickly moved the hoverchair close, for which Obi-Wan was secretly grateful. He still felt weak, but he'd practice working on walking away from Zara and Dorlea.

The male Jedi quickly left the room. Master Windu smiled as he shut the door on the mother and daughter inside, nudging Master Cin with his elbow. "What's this, Cin? Are you crying?"

"Me? Of course not." Master Cin wiped at his eyes. "My eyeballs are just sweating, that's all. What's with your eyes, Mace?"

Master Windu sniffed. "Uh, allergies. Minor allergy to, um, bacta. Yes, that's it. Do you need any help with anything, Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, smiling at his friends. "I'll just take him home, or maybe to the gardens if he'd rather go there for a bit."

"Gardens, please." Obi-Wan looked up pleadingly at his Master. He'd been cut off from the Force long enough that he actually wanted to meditate.

"Gardens it is then." Qui-Gon removed his robe and draped it around Obi-Wan, covering the flimsy healers' tunic. "Can you walk or do you need the chair?"

"Can I try walking?"

"Certainly." Qui-Gon came around to Obi-Wan's side, helping the teen stand up as Master Cin kept the chair from moving. "Slowly now. Easy..."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the sudden light-headedness that rushed him. He leaned heavily on Qui-Gon. "Oh, Force..."

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Try to walk forward, Padawan." Qui-Gon squeezed him close. "If you can't, we'll just use the chair." On Obi-Wan's other side, Master Windu wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him stay up.

Obi-Wan managed to take two steps forward before admitting defeat. "Master, I think I'm gonna fall-"

Master Cin got the hoverchair in position just as Obi-Wan sat down heavily. "Maybe you shouldn't try walking yet, Obi-Wan."

"Maybe not." Obi-Wan rested his head against the back of the chair. "Dammit!"

"Language," reprimanded Qui-Gon lightly. "Don't worry, you'll be able to walk soon. Do you still want to go to the gardens?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, please."

Gently tugging the loaned robe tighter around Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon took control of the chair from Master Cin, pushing his Padawan out of the healers' ward. Master Cin and Master Windu followed the pair until they reached the main hallway, whereupon both excused themselves and headed off, already discussing a sparring match.

Luckily for Obi-Wan, the gardens were a short distance from the healers' ward. Qui-Gon pushed him to a secluded corner under a tall, flowering tree, within easy listening distance of the soothing roar of a waterfall. "How's that?"

"Perfect, Master." Obi-Wan tipped his head back, breathing in the scents of the flowers. He felt Qui-Gon carefully pick him up and set him on a soft patch of turf, leaning his back against the tree's rough bark. "Thank you."

Qui-Gon sat beside his apprentice. "Not a problem, Obi-Wan." He reached out into the Force. _Would you like to meditate, Padawan?_

_Yes, please._ Obi-Wan could almost feel his Master's smile as the older Jedi took his hands, immersing both of them in the Force. The teen breathed the Force in and out, letting his soul be refreshed by the substance that had been withheld from him for so long. _I never thought I'd actually want to meditate on anything, Master._

He heard Qui-Gon chuckle through their bond. _Neither did I, actually. I'm just happy I have you to meditate with, Padawan._

_I'm grateful you found me._ Obi-Wan smiled, despite the lingering memories of the torture. _I was scared that you and Master Drallig had been killed by the engines when we were taken away from Ylesia, and then the Hutt, Korra, said you'd been killed on that satellite, and I didn't think we'd ever be found. But I knew if anyone could find us, it'd be you, no matter what._

He felt his Master rapidly come out of meditation and tightly embrace him. _Oh Padawan, I'll always come for you. I promise. I'd rather die for you than watch you suffer._

Too overwhelmed with emotion to speak either physically or through the bond, Obi-Wan just held on to Qui-Gon for all he was worth. The elder Jedi held him close, not loosening his grip until a soft "Ahem" interrupted them.

A tall, grey haired man stood above them, watching the interaction between Master and Padawan. Obi-Wan recognized the man immediately. "The Count! I mean, Master Dooku!"

"Ah, you did remember me, young Obi-Wan." Master Dooku smiled. "It's good to see you again, and in much better condition."

Obi-Wan bowed his head to the older Master. "Thank you, Master. For everything you did for us and our Masters."

Dooku knelt beside Obi-Wan. "It was my pleasure to help you. I only wish I'd been able to get you and Padawan Taerich away sooner." The man sighed. "But what's done is done. May I meditate with you?"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a brief glance before nodding their agreement and scooting over, allowing Master Dooku to join their small circle. The three lowered themselves into the Force, releasing any last traces of anxiety or grief from the time of captivity.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a large wave of joy at being home in the Temple, surrounded by friends and people that he treasured as family, especially Qui-Gon. He felt a light nudge through the Force from his Master, sending his love and happiness along the bond. Master Dooku remained out of the intimacy of the link, although his Force signature radiated peace.

Healing would take a while. But Obi-Wan knew everything would be all right now. He relaxed against the tree, letting the Force flow through his spirit and mend his wounds. He was home and safe, where he belonged.

**The End**

************

***sniffs* And my baby's finished! (Well, aside from the coming collection of one-shots and epilogues.) A huge thanks to all of you who have stuck around since pretty much forever: BlackDeath6, Loopstagirl, anakinpadmekenobi, ObiBettina7, Kbertsch1992, Geri K, SiriBauer, TamsynDell, and anyone else I may have missed, and of course all of you who have just started reading within the last few chapters. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and they make me squee when I get them in my inbox. :) (Which means, even if you see this story in a couple of years and want to review, go ahead! I'm still getting reviews on "Inner Death", which was completed by the time this one came out...)**

**Chocolate cake for everyone! *hands out cake***

**And don't forget, epilogues, outtakes and alternate endings coming soon! Keep an eye out for those!**

**Thanks, guys! Do me a favour and leave one more review? *hugs***

**Xaja**


End file.
